


You're Saying I'm What?!

by Demoniclover223



Series: Okumura Family! [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: A random urge to do so, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heckin' ideas flowing through, M/M, Mpreg, Rin cuteness~, Twincest, a blurb!, possible marriage, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 67,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniclover223/pseuds/Demoniclover223
Summary: Rin Okumura is happily living with a good relationship with his younger brother, Yukio Okumura. Though it's more in depth than just that, seeing as the Okumura brothers were lovers! Rin is happy with this, however, long after their father tried to take over this place with the Gehenna gate, Rin and Yukio found it was time to throw away their hesitance and delved into a relationship.They saw no problems with it and were very happy. After all, two boys, no chance of pregnancy or anything of the sorts though they still used condoms, they were happy! However things took a twist when Rin starts getting sick, so much so Yukio is concerned but Mephisto seems to have a hunch! The only question is, is Mephisto's hunch right and if so, what are they going to do?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not making an YukioxRin mpreg~ There's no shame. Maybe a little. But I'm making it! I feel very happy knowing I'm making it and it's enjoyable! I found I couldn't really find much fics of mpreg between the two so I decided that I'd throw in my hand and try with it and here we are! I hope it's good for the first chapter!

"Rin!" The half demon turned to look at Shiemi, her green eyes large and glistening with a cocked head. "Are you feeling well again?"

"Yup!" He said after a moment of careful contemplation as he smiled at Shiemi, the blonde beaming brightly and Rin just beamed right back. "The nausea is gone, completely, thankfully. I thought I was going to die those two weeks in a row of nonstop vomiting."

"I know! Yukio told us you had the flu!" Shiemi replied nodding lightly and Rin smiled at her and patted her head affectionately. "It must've been bad!"

"It was but I'm back now and feeling much better~" He replied when he then looked at the clock and smiled at Shiemi pretending to offer his arm in a gentlemanly way and Shiemi laughed.

"Now, may we go to lunch, my lady?"

"Oh but of course, my good sir!" Shiemi shot back in good humor, her green eyes sparkling and Rin smirked. They both laughed when Yukio came strolling down the hall, teal eyes taking every inch of their positions and Rin flushed then stepped back a bit from Shiemi.

"Yuki-chan!" Shiemi squeaked when she noticed Yukio hovering in the classroom door, a lunch held tight in his hand that was clearly made for him by Rin. In fact, on a closer inspection, Yukio was holding TWO of those lunches.

"Hello, Shiemi. Okumura-kun, would you mind eating lucn with me today in the class?" Yukio questioned as he disappeared into the room and Shiemi looked up at Rin with wide eyes.

"What's going on? " She asked as she looked at him but he just shrugged when she then clapped her hands together lightly. "Oh! We should go away this winter!"

Rin blinked rapidly, blue eyes surprised as his head cocked to the side. "Huh?"

"Yeah! Ask the Head Master if we can go on a trip to a lodge or something for the winter with him and or under supervision of Okumura Sensei and just get away from the academy for a while! What do you think?" Shiemi asked tilting her head softly as she looked up under her dark blonde lashes and Rin smiled at his friend. Once, he thought he was liking and crushing on Shiemi but that is another story all together.

"It sounds nice! And today is the first of December so we should work on asking and putting it all together before it gets to far into the month and they say no." Rin suggested when Shiemi bobbed her head in a nod and grinned a megawatt grin that made her face glow and her eyes sparkle like green glitter.

"Okay! See you after lunch!" Shiemi gave a little wave as she started to dash down the hall and Rin gave one in return smiling pleasantly.

"See you!" He exclaimed as he then turned on his heel and entered the classroom shutting the door behind him as he looked at his brother,sitting at his usual seat, their lunches open and ready. He walked over with a sigh and plopped down next to his brother; he was uneasy about eating, only because of how much he'd been throwing up, but he picked up his chopsticks and let out a breath with the familiar saying spilling from his lips. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu." Yukio evenly said, slightly softer, as he watched Rin shove a mouthful of warm rice into his mouth. They both waited for Rin to become revolted and rush for the trash can. Waited long as Rin chewed and chewed then swallowed and both pairs of eyes, teal and blue, widened when Rin had no such reaction.

"Awesome!" Rin shouted with a breath undertone and began shoveling food into his mouth, his stomach letting out a growl loud enough Yukio heard it and he chuckled. He watched Rin devour his bento lunch in gulps and large mouthfuls. It took about fifteen minutes for Rin to finish it all, his cheeks flushed as they always got when he at fast but his stomach let out another growl that made them both blink. Rin patted his stomach frowning softly when he heard a sliding sound and noticed Yukio sliding his lunch over.

"Have mine." Yukio said breezily as he watched Rin then dig into his lunch as well. Rin wasn't a sloppy eater as in getting the food all over the table top, no, he was a sloppy eater in the rank of getting food all over his face. Which he was now. He had rice, beef and whatever else, on his face as he stuffed his mouth and then after a few more minutes sat back, Yukio's lunch gone like a magic trick.

"Thank you, Yukio!" Rin thanked as he turned to his brother, grinning, when Yukio began to pick the little bits of food off Rin's face. He leaned close to do so, enough to send a new flush crawling up Rin's cheeks as Yukio got close, brushing off rice and then stopped when all food was gone. "Yukio?"

"I'm sorry, Nii-san." Yukio murmured as he leaned in, sliding his glasses off and pressed his lips against Rin's. They had sworn, no matter what, they would never do something like this in school or around where anyone they knew would walk in.

But with Yukio's lips on his it was so hard to say no that when his arms circled up around Yukio's neck pulling him closer, he blamed himself for not disarming the situation completely. He let out a long sigh through his nose as he swayed lightly forward in his seat, the position awkward when Yukio shifted and as if as easy as breathing, Yukio yanked Rin onto his lap. He slumped against him then, liquefying instantaneously it seemed; his hips slid back, stomach fluttering, his chest pressing against Yukio's and his arms stretching lightly out so his hands dangled off the back of Yukio's neck, his cheeks flushing. He should have done so much to stop the events from happening and he should have pulled back when he felt the tongue tracing his lips, begging for entry, or how he could have stopped the moan that spilled out, long and loud.

He only put an end to it all when Yukio slid his hand under his shirt and slid his hand along his bare skin then paused and Rin pulled back, confused. "What?"

"Are you...gaining weight, Nii-san?" Yukio asked curiously and Rin shoved himself away from Yukio. His face was hot already when he felt another blush dye his cheeks.

"Screw you!" Rin spat then as he swiped his bag, swore and began stalking to the classroom door. He wasn't gaining weight! And he'd prove it! All he needed was a scale! That's all he needed and he'd prove it to stupid Yukio!

* * *

"Whaa?" Rin shouted at the scale as he looked down, stepping off, eyes wide as Mephisto giggled off to the side. Naturally, though his slight dislike for the elder brother figure, he' gone to Mephisto to prove he isn't gain weight but here he was, staring in disbelief. He'd gone from his steady, stable weight of one hundred thirty nine to one hundred forty four. How?!

"Oh my, Okumura-kun~" Mephisto marveled from the side grinning like a Cheshire cat, forest green eyes amused. "You've gained some weight! The pudge is all right here!" He poked RIn's stomach and the half demon slapped it away with an annoyed look.

"Shut it!" RIn snapped just as sharp as his hand slapped away Mephisto's, his blue eyes annoyed. How could he gain five pounds int he two weeks he'd been puking his guts out every day? "I was sick for two weeks! Puking my guts out and everything! How the hell do I gain five pounds?!"

"Well, have you been eating in excess?" Mephisto asked then, genuine, even if his eyes sparkled. He was morbidly curious at the young half demon who was glaring at the scale like it was an enemy to him. Which it sort of was.

"No! Today was the first time I was able to eat normally!" Rin protested as his eyes widened as his phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket noticing it was Yukio's number and flushed guiltily.

"Ahh~ Is it your little brother lover?" Mephisto purred into Rin's ear, popping out of nowhere behind the half demon making him nearly jump out of his skin and shriek for about two seconds. Rin yanked away his ace burning darker, hotter in guilt as his hand trembled when his phone went off. He said nothing as Mephisto was already informed on his and Yukio's sexual relationship.

"Shut up!" Rin protested again but without the snap he'd had minutes ago and squeezed his phone, picked his back up and frowned. "I gotta go." He spun on his heel facing the doors of Mephisto's office and began taking the strides to exit the room, his yawn breaking free before he could either stop it or muffle it.

"If any changes, more than weight gain, occur Okumura-kun I'd like to be informed." Mephisto's voice rang out as he sat down in his chair, hands interlocking on his stomach and Rin made the mistake of pausing, twisting halfway to look at Mephisto with curiosity sparkling in his eyes that were answered with a wicked gleam.Mephisto tilted his head then smiled pleasantly.

"Why?" Rin asked as he squinted suspiciously at Mephisto as the half demon stared at the elder who continued smiling pleasantly then waved a hand.

"Oh, it's just a hunch~ Now go on with your rendezvous with your little lover~" Mephisto cooed like Rin was five and meddling in things that didn't involve him. He squinted once more at the demon then turned back around and was dashing forward to the doors, slamming them open and let them thunk shut behind him before Mephisto could say something snarky.

Rin was at a lost however. How could he gain five pounds? He couldn't figure it out and he shoved his hands in his pockets, his brows pulling together tight and he got what others called his thinking look. How was he gaining weight? Why when he'd been puking his guts up for two straight weeks? He had this little quirk, one even Yukio didn't truly know about, but when Rin was really thinking deeply and trying to figure something out, he'd rub his lower lip. He would scratch his head or pick his nails, in front of others, but that was a normal thinking quirk. He moved his hands through his hair as he yawned loudly and wondered then why he was so tired. It was so weird! Maybe he wasn't done being sick yet? Either way, he needed a nap.

"I'm going to take a nap! No sex, just a nap!" Rin declared to himself as he nodded fiercely and firmly as he ran lightly through the halls.

He ran light but a bit slow when his stomach made this strange gurgle and he hoped he wouldn't vomit and pressed his hand against his stomach as he ran. The nausea increased when he kept taking corners, running lightly, that a light sheen of cold sweat was forming and he kept swallowing but his stomach twisted. He made it outside only to stumble away from the doors that led to the exorcist hall of classrooms and to a bush where he puked his guts up. He hoped today would be the day the vomiting would be over with but it clearly wasn't over with! He gagged and wretched, sweat beading on this hair line and he shuddered, feeling weak when it was over and he had a sour taste in his mouth.

"Goddammit." He moaned to himself as he stumbled from the bush and decided now was the time to go home.

He walked this time, slowly, barely even picking his feet off the ground as he walked and yet his stomach still clenched tight and his head spun. He didn't like ti and it wasn't fair! He felt upset, weirdly, that he was sick and found himself groaning, the walk home longer than usual, and leaning over another bush he spotted at first sight and promptly puked again. He couldn't stand this and he wanted to sleep! The sweat, light and cold as it was, was damp and he was shivering making him want to sleep more or even cuddle with Yukio until his stomach stomped clenching and his head stopped rolling crazily.

He would have missed the old dorms he and his brother stayed at had Yukio not shouted for him. He paused, looked to the front doors and stumbled to Yukio who's teal eyes widened with concern. He swayed when he stopped in front of Yukio, gasping lightly and he yawned which made his head lightly spin. He never ached for sleep so badly.

"Nii-san! Did you get sick again?" Yukio asked as he cupped Rin's face with his hands, eyes searching his brother's pale and lightly damp face. Seeing his brother sick made Yukio feel useless, even if he was the younger brother, he wanted to take care of Rin and make sure he was okay. Always. Being lovers only seemed to increase this emotion and he moved a hand to Rin's forehead.

"I did. I want to sleep, Yukio." Rin mumbled as he swayed into Yukio's hand and wondered why, just moments ago in Mephisto's office, he was fine. It's like some bad story where the character is fine one moment then this life altering disease or something kicked in, only for readers to get worked up and wonder what the main character was sick with.

"Okay. Okay, let's get you into bed." Yukio assured Rin as he slid his arm around Rin's waist, holding him against his side as he walked into the building with Rin shuffling by his side. They climbed the stairs, Rin obviously well enough to whine and complain about the many stairs, that it made Yukio smiled softly. Obviously Rin wasn't too sick if he could whine and complain like that and so he held his brother, swaying and yawning, to their dorm room.

"Will you lay with me?" Rin asked as they neared their dorm room, sounding so much like a little child Yukio felt his heart clench and he felt the urge to squish his elder brother to him and rub his cheek happily into the dark, navy blue locks of hair. Rin was utterly adorable, more like the younger brother than him, that Yukio fought many urges to act like Rin was.

"I will." Yukio got out without his voice pitching up into the squeal that strangely wanted to come out. He never felt more excited or like a girl shrieking about cute things, that he was proud his voice got out perfect.

"Good." Rin mumbled as they approached the dorm door, Yukio opening it as Rin yawned openly and loudly, tears pricking at his dark lashes and it made Yukio fascinated.

What would Rin, already holding a strange beauty, would look like when he was grown and an adult? Matured? Rin was easily beautiful, it was something Yukio could never miss. After all, how could he? Rin had such pale skin, like milk when he was sick, but long black lashes with soft navy blue locks of hair with large glistening or sparkling blue eyes and an infectious smile. He couldn't help but think, if Rin let his hair grow, he could be mistaken as a girl with his looks. Rin, however, blushed and demanded Yukio stop saying that, that Yukio was more handsome and attractive but he should be called handsome instead of beautiful. That he wasn't a girl.

"Come on, Nii-san." Yukio softly crooned as he got Rin through the door, kicked it shut and made sure to lock it. "Get into your pajamas."

"Mmkay." Rin mumbled as he walked to his closet, shedding his uniform, right down to his boxers when Yukio marveled again at his brother's body.

It was still slightly slim, pudgy now, but not unattractive or noticeably unless you touched Rin or even stared hard enough. Rin slid his light gray shirt on, yawning, then slid his dark sweat pants on, Kuro sleeping peacefully on Yukio's desk, cracked open one eye to look at Rin worriedly then settled when Rin climbed under the blankets on his bed, then held them open. Yukio smiled softly as he looked at his brother, pulling his work clothes off and pulled on a plan light blue shirt and dark pants on climbed into Rin's bed with him. He pulled him close sighing as he slid his glasses off, twisted and put them on Rin's desk and found Rin nuzzling his face into his neck just under his chin and he shifted then pressed his face into the soft navy blue locks of hair.

"I love you, Rin." Rin jerked faintly at the use of his name on Yukio's tongue but smiled contentedly, despite the rolling nausea, slid his arm around Yukio and held him tightly.

"I love you too, Yukio. Now sleep." Rin murmured as he yawned, tears pricking, then curled up lightly against Yukio.

It was strange, that two brothers who should remain as such -brothers after all- fit together so perfectly, bodily and mind wise. That whatever the other lacked the other made up for. As was such, sometimes, with twins but as both brothers laid there they found nothing wrong with such a relationship. It felt natural and right, like they weren't brothers at all. Then, before either one fell asleep, it was like metal chains rang as a reminder of their locked roles as brothers, reminding them, and Rin slipped off with Yukio in quick pursuit only to launch into a deep, uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

It was three in the morning, Rin was retching into the toilet and Yukio was sleeping. Kuro was pawing at the younger twins face urgently as Rin continued to empty his stomach of liquids he drank when he woke and only dry heaved when he had nothing left. He clung to the toilet bowl tightly, his knuckles white, his face drawn and he had tears in his eyes. He was so tired of the vomiting, of the waking up to puke or even if it's not to puke it was to pee more than usual. He went pee at least four times in the night alone, all times without waking Yukio, but it was insane.

"Nii-san?" Rin was rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand when he looked up into Yukio's concerned face and Rin sighed. "Did you vomit again?"

"Yeah. And I peed four times and I feel all bloated. This fucking sucks," Rin felt tears lightly forming on his lashes, frustrated tears, making Yukio frown softly.

"Did you talk to Mephisto?" Yukio asked as he rubbed Rin's back and the half demon nodded lightly as he bit his lower lip lightly. "Then nothing is critically wrong, trust me. You're okay, just bloated and sick, it's just the flue or a virus. It'll clear up in a few days. Maybe even hours! For now, just...just stay here and don't go to class. Rest and relax with Kuro."

Rin squinted at his brother then sighed pushing himself up, wobbling for a minute, then walked out of the bathroom they shared as Rin stumbled to the bed and threw himself onto the bed, Yukio yanking the blankets up over the elder and Rin nuzzled down into the blankets, half his face going into the pillow as his lashes drooped. Kuro, stretching on the desk, worry evident walked over did a small circle then collapsed on Rin's pillow, cuddling into his face and Rin smiled gently.

"I'll be back in a bit, I have to go tell Mephisto I won't be in the class today." Yukio murmured gently as he stroked Rin's hair back from his face. Rin made a little sleepy noise as he yawned and curled up lightly, nuzzling his face into Kuro's black fur which was surprisingly smooth like silk but soft. He opened his visible eye half way, revealing how tired he was.

"Okay. Be fast though, I wanna sleep with you." Rin mumbled then had enough awareness to blush lightly and nuzzled into Kuro to avoid speaking again. Even Yukio had a small blush. "Just come back. To just sleep."

"I'll do it as fast as possible, Nii-san." Yukio murmured when he shifted up straight and had taken one step from the bed when Rin's hand shot out grabbing his own hand.He  looked down at Rin, his brother lifting his torso lightly off the bed, Kuro even staring at him like he was talking to him though all Yukio got was either nothing or a faint buzz.

"Don't go." Rin finally said tugging on Yukio's hand softly like a small child's. "I don't want you to go, actually."

"Huh? But Nii-san you said for me to do it as fast as possible-" Yukio started when Rin yanked him onto the bed roughly, Kuro just barely avoiding it as Yukio came crashing on the bed.

And before the teal eyed twin could speak Rin had thrown his arm and leg over Yukio's side, tight, to keep him from moving. "Nii-san!"

"Don't go. Sleep with me." Rin commanded as he looked fiercely at Yukio and tightened his arms and legs around him. "I want you here. With me."

"Nii-san, you're being childish." Yukio snapped on a sigh giving him a huffy tone as his eyes narrowed on Rin's who glared.

"I don't care if it makes me fucking childish, I want you here!" Rin shouted then with a flush in his cheeks making his blue eyes glow almost, the blue so vivid Yukio swore he would be swallowed up in such a blue. Nothing short of inhumanly beautiful.

"Nii-san.." Yukio couldn't bring himself to scold his elder brother now, tired immediately as Rin aggressively nuzzled his face into Yukio's neck. What was wrong with his brother lately?

"Shut it." Rin grumbled as he tightened his limbs on Yukio and he sighed, taking his glasses off, then stroking Rin's hair softly.

Rin would be content laying there, peacefully, happily, as he inhaled the soft clean scent that was Yukio with an underlying scent he couldn't name that did signify Yukio as his own. He would have slept, right then, had it not been for a soft swooshing noise that throbbed low in his stomach that had his eyes opening. He felt a jerk, like something just started a chain reaction, but he couldn't name it. He heard that same swooshing noise and throbs when his body twitched, his hand flying to his stomach which was bloated and he rubbed it as Yukio began to drift off and sleep, slow breathes leaving his lips. What was that? He ached to whine for Yukio but a tense, harsh voice told him not too and told him to be quiet, his heart speeding up with a panicked edge that sounded like helicopter blades in his ears. There's no way, right? No way!

He wiggled free slowly, at first, crawled out of bed then crept across the room only to flinch at Kuro's loud voice. _Rin! Where are you going? What's wrong?_

"Nothing." Rin whispered but crept to the door and opened it, Kuro hot on his heels as he left the door, shutting it with a click. Rin felt something urging him to run run run, his muscles throbbing with the need but his instincts made him aware of the movements.

He could be desperately wrong, with the vomiting and peeing and the bloating. Dead wrong. But then again he could be absolutely right. After all, no one but him could truly know what was going on inside his body right? He just didn't think it would be two three in for that was just impossible at three weeks. But he was also a half demon, too, which made lost of impossible things possible. He then shoved off the door rough and took off sprinting with Kuro shouting behind but hot on his heels yet again as Rin ran down halls, down stairs, to the front doors. He was barefooted but he ran, arms pumping at his sides, his lungs working and aching with the wind whipping his face and hair, tugging his clothes and his feet slapping the ground, kicking rocks out of the way. He felt alive. His eyes glowed, like light swirled within the blue of his eyes and made them glow brighter and a laugh burst out of his lips. Three weeks of nothing but vomiting, feeling bloated, he was running and laughing. He was euphoric with the running that when the academy loomed in he nearly forgot who he was going to and what he wanted to know.

He paused then, his feet lightly buzzing, his body throbbing with the invigoration when a soft whistling sounded and their came Mephisto, swinging his little umbrella like usual and his forest green eyes landed on Rin. He cocked his head to the side, genuinely curious, Rin staring at him with heavy pants leaving his lips as he stared at Mephisto then stepped forward.

"Mephisto!" He squinted at the head master who raised a brow pleasantly, eyes glittering with interest. "You know what's wrong with me, don't you?"

Mephisto smiled then, his head titling the other way. "I can't answer what you already know, little Okumura-kun. I will help with the months to come, however, if you wish it. I'll help, the next two months in Okumura Sensei's stead."

"Huh, what do you mean his stead?" Rin realized he never said what his affliction was and Mephisto never answered but he realized he was scared to say it out loud. Like that would make it all the more real.

"Didn't he tell you? He's going with a group of high caliber exorcists to accommodate an outbreak of demonic activity in Osaka." Mephisto seemed confused then, like Rin was supposed to know but was surprised he wasn't in the loop. "He truly didn't tell you for the next two months he'd be gone?"

"No." Rin finally gritted between clenched teeth that was so tight and the gritting so fierce, he feared he'd chip his teeth. A fire of anger that formed low in his stomach that spread up and blazed hotly in his chest and settled in his eyes. "He didn't tell me jack shit." He then spun on his heel, Kuro leaping up and settling on his shoulder, claws lightly clinging to his shirt so he wouldn't be jostled.

"Okumura-kun? What are you going to do?" Mephisto questioned loudly in the early morning air when Rin paused, not bothering to turn.

"I'm going to talk to Yukio."

* * *

Yukio woke up alone. It was a strange and rare occurrence since he and Rin became lovers; every morning he would either wake to Rin's excited face or his flushed, sleepy, satisfied face depending on how the night before went. He always woke with a bright and chipper "Good morning, Yukio!" from his brother that when he woke in the bed alone he felt a strange hollowed feeling in his chest. But also the sense that something was wrong. He rolled over noticing the dark figure of his brother sitting in his desk chair and Yukio pulled his glasses on, rolling to a sit and smiled.

"Nii-san, good morning." Yukio greeted cheerfully as he could when Rin gave a lack of response. He blinked softly and stood up, reaching out, when Rin ripped himself away, tearing out of the seat like Yukio doused himself with holy water. "Nii-san?"

"When the hell were you going to tell me?" Rin didn't scream, didn't shout, but spoke in a low voice that was all the more scary to Yukio then. His bright, happy brother was no where in sight and when the blue eyes he adored met his he felt like he was truly staring at what the son of Satan should be.

"Huh?" Yukio barely got it out when Rin turned facing him fully, his face dark and hands clenched at his sides and his eyes burned. Yukio swore if Rin didn't have his flames under perfect control now, the whole room would be ablaze.

"You know what!" Rin then screeched the words ripped out like a starved animal tearing into a dead carcass. Yukio jerked with a sound or even gasp welling in his throat only to clog and his eyes widen. "You didn't bother to fucking tell me you're leaving for two months?!"

Yukio felt cold as he stared at Rin, his lover, the cheerful twin and felt he was staring at a stranger. Satan's son. "Rin-"

"If you don't tell me, with your own words, don't say anything!" Rin screamed stomping his foot hard, losing his cool. It was like with the stomping of his foot it was like hitting the gas on a car for his flames erupted around him, only his body of course, but still erupted and his tail whipped with an furious edge. Yukio had never seen his brother so angry.

"Rin...I'm..." Yukio felt strangely scared of his brother then as he took a deep breath and stared right into the angrily glowing eyes of his elder brother. He didn't speak until he felt he would speak solidly and firmly. "I'm going to Osaka for the next two months to help out some exorcists."

"Why! Why couldn't you just tell me before I heard it from Mephisto!" Rin then wailed but it was still furious, the most heart wrenching sound from his brother Yukio heard. Rin's tail whipped and his flames went out then in a heart beat as his anger went down a notch. "Why! Where you planning on just slipping out when I was sleeping?!"

"No! I was-!" Yukio stopped then stared at the ground. He couldn't even deny it when angry tears gathered on Rin's lashes in thick globs that began rolling down his cheeks. He'd never seen his brother get so angry he cried. Never. "I'm sorry, Rin. I thought that was the easiest way for you."

"You mean more convenient for you to get away!" Rin shouted as the tears never seemed to stop, his cheeks flushing and anger burned anew. Yukio could tell, however, Rin was very close to draining and crashing. Especially from vomiting earlier in the morning and refusing to sleep, Rin was going to crash and hard. "You're such an ass! I hate you so much sometimes!"  
Yukio jerked and he tensed up when Rin then threw himself at him. Yukio slammed back into the bed and he was prepared for fists to assault him but only had tears dripping on his face and he stared up at Rin. "Rin."

"You're selfish, Yukio Okumura. So selfish." Rin got out in a thick voice as the anger melted and gave away to a sadness that etched itself on Rin's face so clearly it tugged and threatened to shred Yukio's heart apart. "You always do this, why couldn't you actually tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you," Yukio mumbled when Rin settled down on top of him, laying out, his tears wetting his shoulder. Yukio then slid his arms around Rin, one hand sliding around his back and into his brother's navy blue hair.

"You are. Yukio, you're hurting me." Rin got out in that thick voice and Yukio felt his eyes prick annoyingly at his brother's voice. He didn't think Rin would explode like this but he did and now Yukio could do nothing but help his brother. Rin sat up then, staring down at Yukio, his face wet and cheeks flushed. "You hurt me, so much, Yukio. I could go with you, convince them, but you think running away from me- me!- makes it easier."

"I'm sorry, Rin." Yukio got out, fighting the urge to call him Nii-san, finding Rin being a more suitable time to use his brother's name. "I should have told you but I didn't and I apologize."

"It's like you want to run off and just die before I can do anything. It's like you're always slipping away from me and I get thrown into this dark, cold Hell without you. I don't want to even fathom what would happen if anything bad-" Rin couldn't finished before his words clogged and his eyes shut and took a deep breath when Yukio slid his hand from Rin's hair to his wet cheek.

"Nothing would happen to me. Ever. Not when I have such a beautiful lover waiting for me, at home, who makes me meals all the time and screams and fights me when I don't eat. You are the one good thing about this life that hasn't been taken away. There's only you keeping me going now, Rin. Only you." Yukio was blushing at his cheesy words but Rin smiled softly closing his eyes tiredly and he leaned into Yukio's hand. It was then that Yukio realized that, no matter how cheesy his words were, they rang so true it hurt.

"Yukio?" Rin said softly as he opened his eyes and leaned down so his forehead pressed against Yukio's, their breaths mixing.

"Mmm?" Yukio smiled when Rin lightly pressed their lips together briefly, in little pecks until they grew longer. Rin smiled as Yukio's arms slid around his waist and the kisses that were long grew even longer and deeper, more intense and Rin felt a happiness blooming low in his stomach.

"Would you like to make love with me?" Rin asked as he pulled away grinning sheepishly as his once angry face shone with happiness. Yukio smiled as he looked into the face he adored and recognized, laughing lightly.

"But of course." And the conversation, if there was one, was very hazy to Rin even if he felt the nagging sensation to tell Yukio.

But right now, all there was was this and he was contentedly happy. He would spend all the time, any moment lovemaking is hinted, until Yukio has to leave and he'd do it. But he'll tell Yukio. Soon. He'll tell him soon but at that moment Yukio's hands and lisp were doing things that made conversation nearly impossible. 


	3. Chapter Three

"When are you leaving?" The four words were soft making Yukio flinch, his hot skin cooling considerably as his hair stuck to his face and Rin rested his head on his chest. Rin's skin glistened with the sheen of sweat along with some love bites on his back and shoulder, one on his neck and on the other side was a dark blue hickey. It was forming early which meant it might only get darker as it fully developed and it made Yukio flinch at the thought. But then he needed to answer his brother.

"In a few hours." Yukio replied blushing at how husky his voice sounded as he hugged his brother tightly and Rin said nothing. It was three in the morning and Yukio was to leave at five but he knew, even after the rounds after rounds of lovemaking they'd gone through, there was no way he could sleep. Not with the energy zapping from him to Rin to him again in a never ending circuit and he stroked Rin's navy blue hair.

"I see. Hey, Yukio?" Rin's voice was soft and small, different, making Yukio blink curiously when Rin sat up his pale skin glowing in the dark it seemed. The sun had yet to rise and everything was still dark and when Rin turned to face him his blue eyes appeared black.

"Yeah?" He sat up as well when Rin blushed, the color a scarlet against his white cheeks, everything seeming to be toned black or white with the darkness of the room. It was a strange effect and yet Yukio was used to it.

"I know everything about us is forbidden and incest but what..what would you think about kids? For us?" Rin asked quietly making Yukio start and Rin stared at his younger brother's startled face. He noted how Yukio's pale skin appeared white and his brown hair black, teal eyes dark enough to be mistaken green in the darkness. They appeared to lighten a bit with his surprise.

"Kids? Us?" Yukio asked credulousness in his voice then making Rin eagerly nod while he awaited Yukio's answer. He thought, brows coming together, hard and then sighed. "Kids aren't for us, Rin."

Huh?

"Not that I wouldn't love to have children with you!" Yukio quickly backtracked as he stared at Rin's crestfallen face. "I would it's just we're only sixteen! And-And kids are for older people! Adults!"

"But teenagers have kids all the time!" Rin protested as he leaned forward with that crestfallen expression, eyes begging Yukio to understand something he couldn't begin to fathom.

"Nii-san," Rin flinched at going back to the ever known Nii-san to Yukio. It was like a slap in the face and an ice barrier was placed between them shoving them into the roles of brother's once more. "We'd have to adopt and I can't think of anyone who'd give us children. Especially if they found out we were brothers."

"But-" Rin barely got the word above a weak whisper when Yukio's phone went off and the exorcist reached for it, grabbing it and reading the text then climbed out of bed when Rin scrambling up, their nakedness not affecting him one bit. "Yukio!"

"I need to go now. I have to get my things and shower," Yukio mumbled when Rin grabbed his hand and yanked him around with a strength that shocked Yukio when he saw the familiar tears sparkling on Rin's lashes. What was wrong with his brother lately?

"I really...really don't want you to go to Osaka." Rin got out then stepped closer and Yukio felt that sparking circuit start up between them, all starting from their locking fingers. Rin stepped up so close there was a sliver of space between them and Rin looked down then up. "I love you, Yukio."

"I love you too," Yukio got out in surprise as he looked at his brother, surprised teals meeting sparkling blues. Rin them slid his hand firmly against Yukio's their wrists pressing flat against one another, the pulses beating their light and quick like a moths wing that beat in harmony with another. It looked like Rin wanted to say something important, so important Yukio blinked. "Rin?

Rin stared pensively at Yukio, opened his mouth wordlessly then looked down as he breathed out long and heavy like he was giving up. "I don't want you getting hurt, Yukio. I want you to come back to me in one piece."

"I will, Rin." Yukio promised as he looked at Rin who tilted his face up and their lips met in a soft kiss that lacked the burning heat of their normal kisses but sparked a soft fire like a campfire. Pleasant and warm that could build up fast if they let it.

"These next two months are going to fucking suck," Rin mumbled as Yukio laughed into his hair, placing a soft kiss there, amusement bubbling out before he could stop it.

"It'll go by fast, Rin. I promise." Yukio said with amusement making his voice seem bright and he hugged his brother tightly. He kissed the bite mark on Rin's shoulder making the half demon shudder lightly then hug him back.

While Rin sported bites and even a few hickeys Yukio could see forming on his brother's lower back and one on his thigh, he sported his own teeth marks and hickeys along with long nail marks running down his back to the small dip of his back and along his shoulders. Their loving was always passionate but last night was like an all out cage fight with a dog and a cat, both wild and fierce, that Yukio wondered how the world was still functioning. He pulled back and cupped Rin's cheek, stroking his cheek bone with his thumb and Rin stared up adoringly then shut his eyes turning his cheek into his palm.

"Just come back home. I want you to be in one piece but to come back at all is what I mainly want." Rin got out as he then nuzzled his hand and he smiled softly as Yukio leaned in placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I will, Rin. I'll come home in one piece and I'll make damn good sure of it. I promise."

* * *

It was around midday when Kuro began to pester and nag Rin. Rin, tired and heart sore from Yukio leaving, didn't listen to half of what Kuro said and even ignored him until paws were slammed into his cheek hard and the light prick of nails made him jerk and push Kuro away narrowing his eyes on the demon cat.

 _Rin! I said why didn't you tell Yukio about the baby!_ Kuro added a good cat yowl after his words running up and down the bed only to pound his front paws, together, on the pillow and started at Rin so hard Rin swore he could see little puffs of steam roll off and around Kuro's cute head.

"I couldn't." Rin mumbled as his hand slid down and he stroked his flat stomach which had lost some of the bloating making him happy but he was more aware of his body than before."I tried but I couldn't get it out right and then he was leaving and that's not the best way to tell someone you're having their baby!"

 _You still coulda told him!_ Kuro got out in a huffy tone as he circled around then plopped on Rin's pillow huffily. _Its not like at three months you'll be able to hide it anymore!_

"You're right. But for the next two months I can relax anyways." Rin got out as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring up at the ceiling. Mephisto and Shura, along with himself, talked about what this meant and with one feel of Rin's stomach and the symptoms Mephisto conducted Rin was about one month pregnant already, three weeks to be exact, but that Rin would be showing at three months slightly and the bloated story won't work on Yukio anymore.

 _Hmph!_ Kuro was so huffy with his master that Rin laughed but crawled off of the bed smiling softly at his familiar.

"Not gonna ask where I'm going?" Rin asked with a little playful tone but Kuro just put his head down, making another huffy sound, his head resting on his front paws. Rin laughed freely, openly, for the first time in the four hours Yukio left. "I'll be back in a bit."

 _Whatever!_ Kuro sassily said as he kept his head in place on his paws and Rin grinned as he padded, bare footed again, across the room.

He was dressed in Yukio's pants which were very lightly baggy on him and he wore a light colored shirt. He left the dorm room shutting the door then began walking down the hall. His feet swished on the hard, even floor and he walked to the stair case and then bounced down the stairs when he got to them, repeated this with the next flight of stairs and did it until he was down on the first floor. He smelled something cooking and he walked to the cafeteria, Shura and Mephisto bickering, his stomach snarling as he pushed into the room with flushed cheeks as his head spun with hunger.

"What even is this?" Rin asked on a sigh making Mephisto and Shura snap to attention and out of their bickering. Rin would normally be fighting with Mephisto, like normal, but without Yukio he didn't have the energy to do so.

"Little Okumura-kun!" Mephisto greeted as he turned to Rin, apron tied around his waist, a smile on his face. "I'm making you something to eat! Even if you're vomiting you need to eat for you and that little one inside you~"

"Fine." Rin sighed as he trudged over then dropped into a seat and stared down at the bubbling bowl of red soup that immediately gave a back flash that had his face paling and sweat beading on his hair line. No, it couldn't be _that_ soup....

"Mephisto's Famous Soup!" Mephisto introduced with a glamor Rin flinched at when Mephisto patted Rin's head. "You'll like it ten times better I promise!"

"Fine!" Rin got the flat word out, before, with a squeak then picked up a spoon dipping it into the red bubbling liquid and lifted it, almost expecting the spoon to have melted from the handle. He saw the light shake to it as he popped it into his mouth then blinked quickly. It tasted...well, good! "Oh!"

"See?" Mephisto grinned then sat across from Rin, cupping his own cheek and stared at Rin who was now slurping the soup down fast, the spoon a blur from his mouth to bowl. "So, have you had the fatigue?"

"Yup!"

"Morning sickness is a yes, but food aversions or cravings?"

"Kind of. I mean, I've been wanting ramen but don't want to even think about eating it while this, "He pointed his spoon at the bowl. "I have zero problems eating."

"I see~ Now, constipation?"

"...Yes."

"Mood swings?"

"Yes."

"Faintness or dizziness?"

"Not that I've really noticed."

"You see, Shura-san?" Mephisto seemed proud of this as he looked at Shura, grinning smugly. Shura wanted to knock the demons teeth down his throat and she could understand then Rin's anger at Mephisto at times.

"No need to rub it in my face!" Shura snapped then turned to Rin, her eyes like lightening. "Now, if he's only a month in then why is he sticking out like that for?"

"Hm?" Mephisto blinked then aware and alert then looked at Rin who finished eating and then stared at Mephisto. "Okumura-kun, stand up for me."

"Why, you creepy ass clown?" Rin questioned when Mephisto tsked then yanked Rin up and blinked looking at his stomach. Sure, the bloating went down some-well nearly all the way- but Rin's abdomen still stuck out just an inch.

"Oh my! Okumura-kun, this is better than we could have anticipate!" Mephisto gasped ecstatically with his face glittering and glowing then. "You're not having mere one little prince it would seem!"

"Huh?" Rin got out blankly blinking rapidly. No. He could deal with one baby but if Mephisto said what he thinks the other was going to say-

"You're having more than one baby!"

No. Freaking. _Way._


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I love doing this story and working on other stories here, but the whole net neutrality thing has got me on edge and worried. I don't know what's going on with it but I'm hoping I'll be able to still update and shit if Comcast (the company I have in the house) doesn't change drastically in a day. I want some reassurance we might still be keeping net neutrality but I don't know. But here's a new chapter though!

"Hey, Rin!" Rin looked over his shoulder at Shiemi feeling a large sweep of deja vu and smiled softly. He twisted facing the blonde exorcist, her green eyes glowing with confidence about something and he was curious.

"Heyo, Shiemi." Rin greeted with a tiny salute as she seemed to just bounce and his head tilted slightly to the side. "What's got you all excited?"

"Remember that trip to a lodge thing I was talking about in winter?" Shiemi asked as she looked up at Rin who tilted his head lightly. "Well, I talked to the Head Master and he said in two months, in December, when Yuki-chan gets back we can do it!"

"Oh-oh, really? He seriously okayed it?" Rin asked with a tiny drop of sweat seeming to form on his cheek as he looked at Shiemi who nodded ecstatically. "I see. So, because I've been all sick and shit, I got a doctors appointment. Do you think you could get any assignments for me?"

"Of course!" Shiemi nodded with a tiny spark of concern on her face but when Rin handed over his schedule she took it and held it tight with her fingers. "I'll get it to you or drop it off at your dorm right after school ends! Promise!"

"Thank you, Shiemi. I appreciate it." Rin smiled at her then received a smile back as she disappeared in the classroom, the door thunking loudly and he walked down the long hallway when he heard the soft clicking of nails on the tiled floors did he tense up, knowing exactly who was following.

He remained silent as he walked down the hall then down to the front doors of the exorcists classroom and outside. The loose dirt outside crunched and the bottom of his shoes scraped the ground loudly sending a few tiny pebbles scattering when he turned as the door shut looking down at Mephisto. His jaw was so tight he couldn't think of anything to say as his brow twitched rapidly and his face shifted like a storm cloud rolled over.

"Oooo it's so interesting to see the mood swings!" Mephisto remarked down below, the form of a very cute dog, he leapt up onto a rock and settled in happily as he looked at Rin.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rin shouted then as he clenched his fists tightly as he stared at Mephisto. "I'll be so fucking huge by December everyone will know! Including the Vatican! I'll be three months and showing! Idiot!"

"I have plans for that, my boy. I have excuses and explanations set up so you needn't worry about anything when it comes to your little friends or the Vatican. You can't lie to Yukio however, seeing as he is the father of your children."

"God! You always have such perfect fucking reasoning for everything don't you!" Rin shouted at the small dog again with anger seething below his skin and he had to make sure he didn't get so angry his flames burst out.

"Oh hush it~ It's time to go take a look at those babies of yours at the exorcists hospital~" Mephisto cooed as he leaped off the rock and trotted past Rin who sighed angrily. Rin swore that the stupid clown was more excited about the babies than him. Not that he didn't love the children already! He just didn't have as much hype as  Mephisto did but it was nice to see someone hyped up, after all.

"Fine fine." Rin sighed loudly as he let his head roll back and in a lazy half circle then straightened but by that time Mephisto had poofed to normal.

Rin walked about five steps behind the demon, hands deep in his pockets, as he stared down at his feet as he walked. He hoped he could actually find a way to tell Yukio over the phone but it still felt wrong but...but he was going to miss so many ultrasounds, the heartbeats, everything in the next two months. He slid one hand out of his pocket and pressed it flat against his stomach. He noticed how it stuck out just a tiny bit now that the  bloating was down, he felt a bit awed knowing life was resting right there, beneath his hand. Then a cold thought rolled through his head and he looked up thumping into Mephisto's back softly.

"Sorry." Rin mumbled then looked up at Mephisto when the elder demon looked over his shoulder to peek down at Rin who then looked bashful and took a deep breath. "Did it occur to you that-"

"That those could be children of Satan?" Mephisto finished as he smirked and turned facing Rin, sighing like it was a huge deal, then brought his hands down on Rin's shoulders so hard he nearly buckled under the crushing, surprising strength. "Rin, I knew from day one I found out and it'll continue to be for debate until the children are born. Whether they have your blue flames or not will be the real mystery but if I remember correctly, the night before Yukio left, I thought I saw your bedroom window light up blue. Did anything else happen?"

"We fought." Rin mumbled blushing then looked at Mephisto feeling a spark of concern he didn't fight. "You think I hurt them?"

"I know don't know. That is why, my boy, we are going to the hospital to get you scanned and checked out." Mephisto sighed doing nothing to put Rin's unease and worry to rest. "Don't worry though~ You're in capable hands until Yukio gets home~"

"Yeah right." Rin huffed out then looking up huffily then walked around Mephisto. "Come on, let's get this shit over with!"

"After you~"

* * *

 

"So, at four weeks, you're pretty big!" The nurse noted making Rin glare hotly making Mephisto tsk and roll his eyes dramatically.

"You're sure it's four weeks?" Rin asked uncertainly making the nurse hum and nod in answer and he then blinked rapidly. "So I'm a...?"

"Month! Seeing as it's only October you'll be do in about....June." The nurse guessed as she rubbed the jelly from Rin's stomach off. "That's just the nine month guessing period anyhow. But you'll be due either in June or near there."

"Huh." Rin got out curiously, the one word bright when the nurse then handed him a slip of paper and he tilted his head curiously as he took it.

"Since you're a male the doctor wasn't sure on whether to give it to you or not but you're to take prenatal vitamins, eat healthy and, of course, since no one can know of this you need to come back to us for future check ups and ultrasounds." The nurse explained as Rin slid off the table, his shirt fluttering down covering the tiny bump when the nurse smiled pleasantly and warmly. "Though this was only to confirm your pregnancy we can tell, just by that tiny bump, you're going to have more than one."

"Great." Rin moaned as he let his head hang forward and, for a moment, cursed Yukio for leaving. This was going to be a long two months and he wanted help and support from Yukio, not Mephisto and Shura. It was his and Yukio's children so Yukio should be here!

"You look tired, Rin." Mephisto noted as his head tilted softly looking at the dark haired half demon who just scowled. "Come, let's get you home. You'll stay with me, for the duration of Yukio's absence, and I don't want to hear any fussing. Leave your things at the dorm and bring your familiar, if you must, you have a room all set up at my home for you."

"Fantastic." Rin said unenthusiastic-ally as he crossed his arms and, as the nurse gave a little wave, Rin was yanked from the examination room and down a series of hallways of the hospital to the outside, noting how the day had cooled off considerably signaling fall in it's prime peak.

"Don't fuss." Mephisto scolded as he glared at Rin briefly before they walked to the bright pink limousine and Rin climbed across from Mephisto. "Now, hate it all you want, but when you start getting huge you're going to stay home from school for that time and you're work will be brought to you. I doubt you want to be going there and we don't need the Vatican finding out that way or even students questioning how a male got pregnant. It'd be like one of those overly complicated story plot lines."

 "Thanks I guess?" Rin squinted at the demon unsure of his motives when Rin leaned back in the seat and sighed. Mephisto raised a brow at that sigh when Rin's lids began getting heavy before he could comprehend it. He stared out the window, struggling to keep them open, as his arms slung around his stomach protectively as he leaned his head against the window and his lids shut, like weights yanked them down and made it hard to keep them open and he had no sudden desire to fight it then. He was truly too tired to do more than sigh and slip to sleep.

* * *

Rin bolted up in bed gasping thickly like he couldn't breath, his hands gripping and twisting in the bed sheets, sweat making his shirt cling to his body and running down his face with thick locks of hair sticking to his face. He was breathing heavily, the sun setting casting a reddish gold glow in the room that clearly wasn't the dorm and Rin tried to calm himself but he just couldn't at that point, the fear from the dream too real. Kuro, sleeping peacefully on the pillow next to his face, opened his eyes sleepily looking up at Rin.

"Go back to sleep, Kuro." Rin got out then in a tight voice, the familiar feeling worry but Rin's hand came down on his head and rubbed between his ears affectionately. He slid out of bed when Kuro put his head down and drifted off again as Rin ached to shower but his stomach snarled not allowing him to bathe then. He felt if he got into the shower on an empty stomach he'd vomit.

He turned on his heel to the door that was shut and he padded over to it, his steps muted by the carpet, grabbed the door knob and shoved the door open and stepped out to find a rather simple hallway. If this was Mephisto house it was so...plain to him. He padded down the hall, leaving the door open like a book mark to the room he was in and made his way down the hall. There was one room, the bathroom, that he noted instinctively but noticed at least three more random doors in this hall alone that sparked Rin's curiosity.

But he held it back as he got to the end of the hall only to come to the top of a stair case that was so grand, the downstairs so....so Mephisto he nearly laughed hysterically. Then he smelled instant ramen cooking and he bolted down the stairs, starving for it, his stomach snarling as he made his way to the kitchen. Mephisto looked over his shoulder and smiled softly at the half demon as he held out a steaming cup of instant noodles and Rin walked over taking it and a pair of chopsticks.

"Thank you." Rin thanked as he sat at the table, separated his chopsticks then began slurping down the noodles like he'd never eaten before and this was his first meal ever. He didn't fail to notice Mephisto's fond smile then as he pulled another cup of noodles out and sat it next to Rin making the dark haired teen blink, unable to speak around the mouthful of noodles.

"Eat it. I'll make one for myself now." Mephisto lightly ordered then turned to the microwave, reaching above it and grabbing his own cup of noodles.

He went through the process of making it while Rin slurped down the first cup of noodles then began to work on the second, his stomach warm and it nearly made him sleepy but the nightmare clung to him. He couldn't sleep and he didn't want too then even if he felt fatigued. Rin felt his stomach fill so much he felt he would throw up but it was a good sensation and he sat back rubbing his stomach slowly as Mephisto sat next to him and raised a brow.

"Why don't you shower?" Mephisto nit-picked then in Mephisto style and Rin glared as he stood up then, his stomach heavy and he felt satisfied.

 He then trudged out of the kitchen not wanting to pick his feet up as he exited the kitchen with a yawn bursting from his lips. He made his way back to the stairs slowly, yawning greatly, tears pricking at his lashes lightly as he trudged along. He nearly got confused but then found himself climbing up the stairs with heavy steps and large yawns spilling from his lips rapidly as he climbed up the stairs. When he got to the top he was lightly huffing as he turned down the familiar hall, where he could easily spot the slightly open door of his room and he found the bathroom quickly. He walked in, shut and locked the door behind him, then moved to the shower only to noticed the tub. Did he want to shower or take a bath? Shower or bath?

"Bath." He finally whispered to himself nodding as he turned to the bath, reaching to the handles twisting it and listening to the water burst from the faucet.

 He sat on the edge and found a hard object in his pocket, patted it, then slid his hands into his pocket pulling out an expensive, new looking phone. He lightly turned it in his hand when it vibrated softly in his hand and he noticed an unfamiliar number. He was unsure, then, if he should actually answer it but then the number called again and he pressed the green button softly and lifted it to his ear as he turned the water off.

"Hello?" He hesitantly answered when a soft, throaty chuckle sounded in his ear and he jumped up with a shriek that sounded so girlish Rin felt embarrassed but he also couldn't help it at the same time. "Yukio!"

"Hello, Rin." Yukio greeted as Rin held the phone tighter in his hand as he looked at the hot water. "Was I catching you at a bad time?"

"No! Nope!" Rin got out excitedly as he held the phone a touch tighter then  sat on the edge of the tub again, face glowing then as he wiggled in place. The urge, again, to tell Yukio now was there but he pushed it down.  

"Where are you right now?" Yukio asked making Rin smile as the elder twin rubbed his feet on the bathroom floor gently. He wished Yukio was in front of him, squatting in between his legs, holding his hand like they normally did when Rin was about to take a bath.

Rin sighed out then spoke without thinking twice. "I'm at Mephisto's."

"Mephisto's?" Yukio sounded surprised and worried at once making Rin bite his bottom lip hard, the sharp teeth digging into his bottom lip as Yukio also waited.

"Yeah. Just for temporary placement. While you're gone!" Rin said again as he looked at his knees then looked at the steaming water. "Hey, hang on a moment."

"Okay." Yukio replied uncertainly but Rin placed his phone down on the sink carefully then pulled his clothes off, the air cool on his already chilly skin. He then grabbed the phone as he sank into the water slowly but surely right up to his chest keeping his phone above water and putting it on speaker.

"Okay, I'm back!" Rin cheerfully replied to Yukio as he let his head rest back on the edge of the tub. He heard Yukio laugh and the sound was loud in the bathroom, Rin having chosen not to turn the light on so the room was dark but not pitch black.

"I knew you were doing something!" Yukio laughed happily as he listened to Rin's cheerful voice over the phone and Rin settled into the warmth of the water enveloping him.

"Yeah but I didn't think you were going to call!" Rin replied as his free hand subconsciously moved under the water stroking his stomach and he sighed. He wanted to tell him, wanted too so badly but...

"Rin? Nii-san? Did I lose you?" Yukio questioned after some silence on Rin's part making the half demon jerk making the water ripple and splash softly. He blinked softly as his hand curled into a soft fist against his stomach under the water and his other hand, the one with the phone, clenched the phone tight.

"No, I'm still here!" Rin got out in a falsely cheerful tone that made him want to gag. "Um, Yukio, not that I don't love talking with you but I kinda got to go and wash myself. Call me in about ten to fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Okay...." Rin could hear the concern in Yukio's tone and he let out a shaky breath then as he clung to the phone closing his eyes and smiled softly.

"I'm okay, Yukio. You don't gotta worry like you are, just get through these next two months and we'll be together again. I promise." Rin took a deep breath and let it out again as he opened his eyes again staring upwards somberly. "I love you, Yukio."

"I love you too, Rin." That answer was instant and yet Rin felt tears forming on his lashes and threatening to spill as he clung the phone so tight he feared he'd break it."I'll talk to you in a bit."

"Talk to you in a bit." Rin got out as he hung up before Yukio and let the phone clatter to the floor and his hands rose up to his face. He was so happy, still is, to hear Yukio's voice after what felt like a week without him, so why was he crying?


	5. Chapter Five

When Rin climbed out of the bath he was woozy, tired and his cheeks were hot as he toweled off, slid the towel around his hips tight and padded out of the bathroom his hair damp and lightly dripping. He made his way down the hall to his bedroom which curiously was lit up bright and his head tilted as he padded over and pushed it open only to feel his face burn. Mephisto winked and Shura raised a brow as Kuro laid in her lap, purring like he was made into putty in her hands.

"What the fuck!" Rin shrieked as he felt the urge to cover up yet he had no idea where his clothes were or if he even had any and where he would go to dress right. The bathroom was still misty and the clothes would be harder to put on...."Get the fuck out!"

"Oi oi! Watch your fucking language!" Shura shouted in a chastising way as she glared at the half demon, squinting while she did it. It had an affect on Rin he didn't like and it made him feel in the presence of a mother.

"How can you tell me to watch MY language when you're no fucking better!" Rin shouted throwing a hand out with wide eyes and Shura jumped up stepping over to him in quick bursts and whacked his head. "HEY!"

"Shura-san I don't think you should be hitting the mother of my possible nieces or nephews and Yukio's children!" Mephisto got out carefully as he looked at the female who glared at him and he felt the urge to shut up then. He did so, pursing his lips together softly.

"There wouldn't even be children if he didn't screw his own brother!" Shura shouted pointing at Rin, one hand flying to her hip as her eyes narrowed then she straightened up curling her arms under her breasts, making them appear bigger than they were.

"Shut it! I don't accuse you of who you screw!" Rin shouted back feeling himself slowly, but surely, getting worked up as his eyes narrowed and his back tensed. He couldn't help but wonder why his mentor was now being cold towards him.

"It's true!" Shura shouted as she pressed her arms so hard under her breasts they bulged it seemed and Rin growled low.

"You two need to stop-" Mephisto tried to intervene, stepping between the two only to be shoved away, stumbling then looked up wide eyed. Rin and Shura had gotten close now, mere inches, Rin's body tensed and his tail whipping like a whip and a low growl continued to sound low in his chest as his jaw clenched and he'd bare his teeth once in a while, eyes burning. Shura was calm but angry looking then but it was obvious who was more worked up out of the two.

"Stay out of it, you fucking clown!" Rin shouted with a fierceness to his voice that only came out when he got worked up. Like now.

"Exactly! It has nothing to do with you!" Shura exclaimed then looked at Rin and glared. "I should tell the Vatican."

Rin felt ice prickling down his arms and legs, clenching an icy fist in his chest and stomach. "You wouldn't dare. "

"I would!" Shura shouted as her eyes burned brighter than any fire that could possibly be made as she clenched her fists. Rin stared at the woman, ready to tear her head off her big boobed body when the next words she said left him colder than the threat of the Vatican.

"They should never have been conceived! They're nothing but a mistake!"

Rin stood there, colder than before. If before was icy pricks he was a statue of ice then as his eyes widened and he gasped like she'd slammed her fist into his chest. He stumbled back with wide eyes, his bare back touching the wall which was cold but Rin barely felt it. Mephisto's forest green eyes widened as they stared into Rin's astonished, shocked, hurt wide blue eyes.

Out of nowhere, it seemed, flames erupted on Rin's body as he screamed wordlessly, his hands pushing him off the wall as he flew himself at Shura. If Mephisto hadn't stepped in between, flicking Rin in the forehead hard, making him splutter and giving the same treatment to Shura, the fight would have been more than worse. When Mephisto did the same thing to Shura, who blinked rapidly, scowled at the demon after a moment. Mephisto then grabbed Shura's upper arm and gave Rin a steely look. "Get dressed and call your brother. Before I do and tell him of this altercation."

"You wouldn't-!" Rin growled as Kuro began to bat his paws at Rin's shoulders from the dresser and Rin then shut up quickly looking down glaring.

Shura and Mephisto left silently, Rin standing there when the anger immediately drained leaving him exhausted. He slid the towel from his waist, rubbing his hair viciously as he shivered then turned facing the dresser Kuro rested on and found a pair of underwear (his size thankfully) and a pair of sweats and a shirt that smelled suspiciously of Yukio. He pulled the articles of cloths on and scratched the back of his head and Kuro tilted his own head.

 _Rin! Rin, are you okay?_ Kuro asked with concern as Rin pulled the clothes on and his lips pressed together tightly. _Rin?_

"I'm fine, Kuro. I'm okay." Rin got out on a breath that sounded more like a wheeze to himself as he yanked the Yukio smelling shirt over his head, the boxers on and pants over them. He lifted the collar of the shirt to his nose inhaling softly as his eyes fluttered shut. "Our babies aren't a mistake. They won't be a mistake."

* * *

Yukio, during this time, had been discussing with another exorcist. He stared down at the phone in his hand when the other walked away, lamenting at the screen wondering why his brother had yet to call him back. He was walking back to his lodging with slow, even steps, his glasses lightly glinting as the sun winked back at him and he felt the phone vibrate viciously in his hand and he answered, lifting it to his ear without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Rin-!"

"Sorry, Okumura Sensei~" Mephisto's voice filled Yukio's ear making him blink then. "I apologize I am not your precious Rin~"

"What is it?" Yukio sighed out as he crossed an arm over his chest as he walked only to pause when Mephisto sighed out.

"Okumura, I think you might want to sit down. I know he won't be pleased I am telling you but it's something you need to know, before you come home in December." Mephisto got out on another sigh as Yukio looked around then found a tree stump, strangely convenient, then sat down sighing out loudly.

"What is it?" Yukio asked as he then felt suspicion crawling up as he squinted at nothing in particular, teal eyes bright as he held the phone a touch tighter.

"Yukio, you were aware of Rin's sickness, yes?"

"Yes."

"And those little mood swings you caught before you left?"

"Yes."

"And the bloating?"

"Yes yes yes! For gods sake just tell me already!" Yukio snapped as he stood up off the stump in anger, his eyes narrowing. "What is wrong with, Rin?"

"Yukio, Rin is pregnant."

Yukio stood there, the wind lightly teasing his hair and clothes, before he laughed. The laughter was unwarranted and sudden, the laughter hard and robust. It continued for minutes, long ones, as the laughter kept coming in waves at the impossibility Mephisto was telling him and he bent at the waist when he realized tears were gushing down his cheeks. Impossible! Rin couldn't be pregnant! No way! It was some parasite or something that was causing this!

"Yeah! Right!" Yukio wheezed heavily as he lifted his glasses and rubbed the tears away. "Rin! Pregnant! Funny, Mephisto, very funny!"

"I'm serious, Okumura. Rin is pregnant, with more than one child on top of that, but Shura-san is pushing it. I won't be calling you home, you must stay stationed there, but I needed to alert you to Rin's condition for the two are constantly at each other's throats. I'm thinking of sending Shura-san out there with you, seeing as Rin keeps bursting into flames and we don't know if all possible children are immune to his flames quite yet, even if their father is you." Yukio felt cold the further Mephisto talked and the more he realized this was his fault Rin was pregnant and he left.

He felt stupid for not realizing where Rin was trying to go that early morning he talked of children for them. He felt dense for not realizing the symptoms were right there in his face and he didn't see them. "But...I don't get it. How?"

"He is a half-demon, half human technically, but he is of Gehenna. Anything is possible, especially with you boys." Mephisto replied with a sigh as Yukio picked up fighting in the background. "I most definitely think Shura-san might end up at your location sometime soon. I don't think I can watch the boy and her at the same time."

"Yeah, go ahead and send her out here. I mean, she's his mentor but if she's getting him worked up.." Yukio murmured in a daze as he squeezed the phone and sat down with a thump, dazed and dizzy. What was even going on anymore?

"Alright. I'll have Shura-san sent up there tomorrow. She'll leave tonight and be there tomorrow." Mephisto said this with confidence as Yukio just nodded mutely. "It'll be fine, Yukio, I'll make sure the boy is fine and safe, going along healthily. Him and your children are going to be fine."

"Thank you?" Yukio got out in a daze still, face pale but red, his head spinning crazily. Mephisto said something else but was gone with the click and a dial tone waiting in his eat like a drone. He let the phone drop into his lap, his hands gripping the brown locks of hair tight. What was even going on? Rin was pregnant? He did this? Does the Vatican need to know? What of the...the children?

"Dear God, what have I done?" Yukio whispered to himself as he rested his elbows on his knees, gripping his hair tight.

Hoping this swirling storm in his head would quiet and he'd wake up, Rin's illness explained and everyone happy. Only he was awake and there was no real escape from the very real reason of his illness and no mistake that Yukio was the cause for it on his dear brother. How could he do something like this to Rin? How? He could only imagine what or how his brother was feeling then.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to put a little guide for Rin's pregnancy! He's one month pregnant now, so in the next chapter or so he'll be two months when time goes to November! I'll do it simple like this: 
> 
> Rin- One month. 
> 
> Like that! But on to the story!

Rin had long since put his clothes on, the fight so far away in his mind, his hand on his stomach. He wondered what it would be like, then, when he got huge and his stomach expanded with the children inside him and what it'll feel like when they kicked and punched. He knew that he'd stay by his children, thick and thin, no matter what but he knew that he'd eventually come up short but it would be alright. After all, he was going to be a mom! He was never more sure of his children up until Shura called them a mistake. He would protect his babies, whether there's two or six, he'd protect them until they could no longer remain in his body and he'd meet them. Eight months seemed like a long time, three being the longest to wait for Yukio to come home, but he knew eventually both Yukio and his child were going to be coming.

For now all he had to do was wait for Yukio to call again, hoping maybe they could fool around over the phone for a while, but mostly he was more anxious to hear Yukio's voice. He promised himself he could do this, handle life without Yukio for three months, but now that he was pregnant and lonely, he wanted Yukio more than ever. He found that they way he wanted Yukio wasn't even sexually; it was parental. He wanted Yukio to be here for the check ups, the scans, the everything for the next eight months but Yukio would be missing the first three months. That saddened Rin at that prospect and he frowned softly to himself, staring upwards as he rubbed his stomach softly.

"I'm sorry you're Dad's not here." Rin murmured to no one in particular as he continued rubbing his stomach softly. "You'll like his voice though, he's nice and sweet and he'll love you more than anything." He chuckled. "You're lucky to have a Dad like Yukio but who knows how he'll act when he finds about you all. You were made by two incestuous parents but you were conceived with love."

He got quiet as he stared up at the ceiling, his blue eyes growing dark, his left hand squeezing the black screened phone as his right hand rubbed his belly.He took a deep, shaking breath then let it out as he clenched the shirt above his stomach tight enough his knuckles turned white. He wasn't sure about being a parent at age sixteen but he could do it, with Yukio there, but do it nonetheless. It didn't matter if no one else supported them, they'd do it.

"You're Dad is going to love you guys, no matter how many of you are in there." Rin murmured as he rolled his head to the side looking out the window. It was dark, early for October which was a tell tale sign of winter encroaching on the fading fall. November was next month after all...."Even if, by some chance, your Dad doesn't love you I'll make it up for him by loving all of you double and lots!"

He choked up at the thought of Yukio hating him and the babies or just one big baby. He had tears forming on the waterline of his eyes and he squeezed his phone and rolled onto his side, knees coming up as his arm curled around his stomach protectively. "Never forget, even if you can't hear yet, Mommy loves you so much. All of you. No matter if Shura, the bitch, thinks you're all a mistake you're going to be the best things that have ever happened to me. Hey! Maybe, to pass time, I can give you all names! Just in case there is more than one!"

 _That's a good idea, Rin!_ Kuro got out cheerfully as he rubbed his cheek against Rin giving a powerful, soothing purr before settling down in front of his master's face. _What genders?_

"If there's a girl she's definitely going to be called Yuri, if there's a boy it's going to be Shiro." Rin immediately said as he smiled at Kuro who purred in response, moving closer and his head resting on his master's. "But in case there's four or something, two boy names...hm, I think Takashi and Makoto are both good. I think if they turn out ot be two more girls Amaya and Kaida are both good."

 _They sound cute!_ Kuro got out in between purrs as he nuzzled Rin's head. _I think Yukio will love them!_

"True!" Rin laughed as he pet Kuro softly like he was trying to calm himself more than anything. "I wanted to pick baby names with Yukio but I guess I did it on my own! I mean, he doesn't know anyways. And he won't for two more months, when he comes home."

 _You could also tell him any time, Rin._ Kuro quietly said as he paused in his purring and Rin missed the sound and immediately despised the silence. It was suffocating and Kuro seemed to pick up on this as he started to purr yet again without a beat.

"I know." Rin whispered as he closed his eyes and squeezed Kuro to his face lightly, liking the soft but rough black fur against his face.  "But I'm too scared if I tell him he won't-"

 _Won't what?_ Kuro asked curiously as he purred again fiercely hoping his master didn't get mad but Rin curled so his knees nearly touched his chest. He softly bit his lip, chewing on it for a few moments, before deciding to answer.

"Won't want to come back home. Or if he does something bad is going to happen.That's why I'm too scared to scared to tell him." And it was Kuro's purring that lured Rin into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Okumura-kun, time to get up~ You need to get in habit of getting up early and taking your prenatal vitamins and your morning soup~" Rin's lashes fluttered in annoyance to Mephisto's voice and his lids slowly parted, a peek through dark lashes, then half way to look up at the annoying demon.

"Can I go back to sleep after?" Rin demanded in a groggy mumble as he looked up at Mephisto with annoyance simmering. Mephisto's nod was enough to make Rin drag himself from the pillows and sit up enough to throw back the prenatal pills and then choke down the soup despite the faint waves of nausea.

"Good boy~" Mephisto crooned only for Rin to twist then lay out on his side, his eyes closing and lashes resting on his cheeks like black half moons on the pale cheeks. "Oh, you're so boring! I can't wait until the fatigue ends and you can handle a conversation!"

"Shut it." Rin moaned tiredly as he nuzzled into the pillows. He wanted his dream back, desperately, for even if he fell asleep without dreams he'd had one that was warm and bright, too much so he couldn't see but he remembered holding small forms in his arms and holding them tight to his chest. More than one. And it warmed him so much and he just wanted nothing more than to sink into that dream of light and love.

"Shura-san won't bother you anymore." Mephisto sang lightly then sat on the edge of the bed looking at Rin's face, pale and slack then, like he was sleeping. "It's just you and me for now, until Yukio gets home~ I'll be sure you make it to your doctors appointments and check ups in Yukio's stead. Until he comes home. I expect you downstairs for your lunch, however, so you better be well rested by then!"

"Screw you!" Rin snapped as he opened one eye in annoyance and then pushed his face into the pillows, the air hot there but he stayed like that until he was almost sure he nearly sure he could sleep like that and yet the sudden movement of the bed alerted him that Mephisto stood, a sigh leaving his lips, then walking across the room. Rin kept his eyes closed and remained still as he felt himself going into a light daze repeatedly until the bedroom door shut with a soft click and Rin was by himself. Other than Kuro of course.

 _It'll all be okay, Rin!_ Kuro tried comforting his master once more as he nuzzled his cheek against Rin's head until the dark haired half demon turned his head so his face got a blast of fresh air.

"You don't know that, Kuro." Rin then mumbled only to sit up in a jerk, gasping loudly as reality slammed into his body like being run over by a car. A realization hit him like nothing he'd ever experienced and he picked Kuro up, the familiar squirming before settling into this hold. "Wait! If Mephisto sent Shura to Yukio she can tell him fucking everything!"

 _Huh?_ Kuro was shocked at being lightly shaken at the end of Rin's rushed words and his master shook him lightly again.

"Kuro! I pissed Shura off, she's going to Yukio, the father of the babies! Don't you get it!?" Rin exclaimed as he shook Kuro again, lightly and carefully, his familiar staring at him with wide eyes. Kuro then gasped with Rin and squirmed until he was put down.

 _You mean she could hurt you or the babies? By telling Yukio? How could Yukio hurt the babies?_ Kuro questioned with the questions themselves like bullets and Rin felt self doubt forming. Could he be a mother? Even if he was turning seventeen in two months with Yukio they were still so young to be parents and he worried he'd be a good mother, at that. After all, this was a gay incestuous relationship he had with Yukio and anyone that saw their future children could put two and two together easily and quickly.

"I think she will tell Yukio and I'm not ready for that yet." Rin got out as he rested his hand on the little bulge and stroked it softly. He couldn't believe he had a bulge but if there was more than one, well...

 _But what's going to happen when Yukio comes home? You can't hide it then!_ Kuro protested as he looked wide eyed at Rin who stared at his hand covering his stomach. It seemed, each self doubting thought of his children, there was a stronger surge to protect the small life's in his stomach.

"I know, Kuro. I know. But until then I want to be the one to tell him and besides, they always say what he won't know won't hurt him!" Rin explained cheerfully when his smile faded softly and slowly, his brows coming together and his blue eyes grew dark and troubled. "I just know what Yukio's going to do first: blame himself, then doubt it, then try to get home early."

 _Can he come home early?_ Kuro asked as he pressed his small head against Rin's side and the half demon looked down at him and then flopped back onto the pillows, hand stroking his stomach softly.

"Maybe. But this is Satan causing havoc where Yukio is. He's gonna be needed, seeing as he's the only person immune to the flames it seems." Rin murmured as he then moved his free arm over his forehead, brushing hair from it, his lashes dipping giving them a half opened look.

 _It'll all work out Rin! But for now, what are we doing for Hallow's Eve?_ Kuro asked with a change of subject as he lightly pounced digging his tiny paws into Rin's shoulder making the half demon laugh lightly.

"I don't know, maybe dress up? We got a week to figure it out!" Rin replied as he reached up scratching Kuro's neck making the familiar purr loudly. "But thank you Kuro for making me feel better."

 _You're a pretty person, Rin! You shouldn't be sad!_ Kuro complimented as he then rested down on the open spot on the pillow between Rin's head and shoulder, purring. _I'll make you happy until Yukio comes home!_

Rin laughed then turned his face into his familiar's fur enjoying the purring."Thank you, Kuro. But I have the feeling that, if I'm right, he'll be home in no time. Which is stupid of him."

 _Yukio always makes hard, rash choices when it comes to you_. Kuro mused while purring and Rin surprised himself with a large yawn that had tears pricking at his lashes. Kuro nuzzled and purred now, a combination that made Rin feel sleepy.

"I seriously appreciate having you in my life, Kuro. You're the best familiar I could have ever asked for." Rin got out after another yawn with tears glittering on his lashes softly and he then smiled gently. "I know you'll protect me and the babies, if the time comes and something happens."

 _Of course! Those are yours, Rin! I protect you I protect them too!_ Kuro cheerfully replied as his master nuzzled him back and he giggled. He purred loudly as he too yawned and Rin laughed softly.

"Go to sleep, Kuro. Before all hell breaks loose like I think it will. We'll need it." Rin sighed out as he rolled onto his side, hand resting possessively and protectively over his bump as he shut his eyes and buried his face into Kuro's fur. His familiar replied with a yawn that Rin echoed and he curled up slightly, hand remaining in place, his cheeks warm and he burrowed into the blankets which provided fake warmth that Yukio could provide. The thought alone was able to soothe Rin into a false sense of safety that pushed into that blissfully happy, bright dream he so desperately wanted.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long! I won't lie, lately, I haven't had the drive to write! So much home life has kept me from writing but here I am! Night before the blizzard coming to write and post this! I love the positive feedback I'm getting and I'd like to say thank you a lot! I'm glad you all are enjoying it! But on to the chapter!

"Shura! Hey! Shura!" Yukio kept shouting as he followed Shura across the lobby of the hotel they whole team of exorcists were staying, the young exorcist shouting after Shura. The female just kept on walking like there was nothing being said and it irritated Yukio endlessly. It was morning, surely Rin would be awake, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to his elder brother right then, not with this whole pregnancy ringing in his head still. " _Shura!_ "

"Oh my fucking God!" Shura shrieked as she whipped around facing Yukio with eyes wide, face annoyed and innocent at the same time. Yukio stared at her, squinting as his brows pulled together tightly and he wondered, briefly, why he felt such animosity towards her. Last they spoke they were on good terms but Shura didn't seem to think so.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Yukio demanded in a slow way as he narrowed his eyes on the female who just glared right back. She seemed on edge, unlike her usual goofy self, but more like a knife taught and ready to stab. Like she was ready to pounce and yet disgusted to touch him or even set gaze on him.

"Mephisto sent me here so I wouldn't bother your precious Rin!" She spit making Yukio's inside clench tight with an icy fist at her words and he opened his mouth like a gaping fish, feeling shock settling in fast. "Yeah. I know about it. You and him."

"Shura, you know we weren't going to happen." Yukio finally said low and cold making her eyes narrow and an offended look cross her face. It was like he just slapped her.

"I don't care! You didn't think you should tell me after sleeping with my countless times?! Is that not good enough to suddenly stop sleeping with me that you start going after your brother-" Her words cut off as she closed her eyes inhaling slowly making Yukio's icey fist throb like a heart beat in his stomach. "It's sick. Those children should be dead but he's keeping them."

"He's keeping them?" Yukio gasped out shock evident on his face then as she stared at him with a detached, calculating look on her face. He couldn't believe it! If his brother was pregnant, which was debatable, he would keep the kids?! How could they do it?! Why was Rin doing it?

"Yes. Because they're yours." Shura got out icily as she crossed her arms over her breasts tight and looked at Yukio with a squint. "You fucked up real good, bringing more offspring of Satan into the world and extending the line."

"We never-I never- He didn't think it was possible!" Yukio stuttered out the words but Shura turned on her heel and scoffed loudly. Yukio felt slightly burned by this.

"Doesn't matter. He's a half demon, son of Satan, you should have been prepared." Shura stated then walked off with a light swish of her hips and a blink of an eye she was halfway gone and Yukio stood there. He honestly didn't know what to do. He was far away from Rin and would be for the next two months, his brother pregnant and their children would be discovered by the Vatican and killed. What could he ever possibly do?

* * *

"Abortion?" Rin actually gasped the word as he stared at Mephisto who was also looked shocked at this revelation Yukio texted. Rin felt cold, hurt, tears pressing heavily against the back of his eyes as he stood there in Mephisto's office of the academy. Yukio didn't want their children? Why?

"He said the children would be better off..you know, for he believes the Vatican will kill the children when they are born." Mephisto stated grimly as he looked at the text glowing on his screen, lashes lowering and his brows coming together. "However, a month in already, you seem very...attached to the children, Rin Okumura. I suspect your mothering or parental instincts are kicked in and in high gear, am I right to assume?"

"....Yeah." Rin looked down forcing the dam of tears back hard and repeatedly. He thought Yukio would be elated to know they were having kids and- He stopped cold. How did Yukio even find out? "How did he find out?"

"Rin, be calm when I say this." Mephisto stood up, forest green eyes glinting as he looked at Rin. "I told Yukio, the other night, when I sent Shura away. He needed a valid reason for her being there and he took the news somewhat well and-"

"I was going to tell him!" Rin shouted with wide eyes and anger low key simmering behind his strange, heartbreaking grief. "When he got home in December!"

"But Rin, my dear boy, he would find out from Shura the worst way had I not stated anything." Mephisto sighed out as he looked at the half demon and could see a pain he couldn't begin to fathom in those blue eyes. He walked around his desk and, in the rarest of rare displays of affection, hugged Rin making the half demon's eyes widen. "I am sorry, Rin. I never thought he would suggest an abortion. Never in my wildest dreams would I expect that."

"It's not his choice." Rin said this quietly pulling back, eyes wide and his eyes had a sheen but also a dull film. "It's not his! They're our babies but they're inside me! He knocked me up it's his fault but he doesn't get to kill our children! I'll take them and run, from you, from this school and the fucking Vatican. I won't let anything happen."

"Is that a choice or a path you will take, Okumura-kun. You aspire to be an exorcist but if you run how will you do so?" Mephisto said coldly as Rin looked at him and then gritted his teeth hard, his eyes welling with tears that came easily enough.

"I don't know! But I'll protect my babies with my life. I won't let him, Satan, you or the Vatican hurt them! Ever! They're mine!" Rin growled with his tail seeming to slid out of his pants and whip around dangerously as his eyes burned and he pressed his hands to the tiny bulge of his stomach and grip the fabric. "They are mine!"

Mephisto seemed surprised, at first, at the display then smiled. "Such motherly protective instincts you've got, Rin Okumura. So, this is something you're sure about? No regrets? You know they will be shunned and ostracized as incest children and the continuing of Satan's children. You will be continuing the line of Satan's spawn, especially if you're children have children."

"I know." Rin took a deep breath as he rubbed his stomach and closed his eyes briefly. "But this is what I want. I didn't mean to be cliche in saying that but it's true. I never thought of being a parent especially being a teen. But these children are mine and his, more precious than anything. Even if they are shunned they'll be mine and they're going to be perfect!"

"I just hope the Vatican is gone by then, no longer involved for when they see children with brown hair and blue eyes or teal eyes with moles and a tail running around. It'll put us all at jeopardy." Mephisto sighed as he walked around then sat in his chair behind his desk. He tapped his pointer fingers together as his brows came together when his phone rang and they both let out a little barking shout.

"Yukio, isn't it?" Rin asked then feeling a sort of angry calm wash over him as he stared at the phone and Mephisto's lips pursed softly as he stared at his phone, picked it up, then held it out to the half demon. Rin took it, looking at the familiar number then picked it up.

"Mephisto!" Yukio's voice filled his ear and his lips pursed tight. "I need you to do me a favor!"

"Mhmm?" Rin got out and it was all he could do as he listened to Yukio take a deep breath. His teeth lightly gritted his teeth and his jaw was beginning to clench as the anger began skimming the smooth calm surface like a sharks fin about to break the water.

"I need you to talk to Rin, I...I can't have him pregnant. I can't! He needs an abortion, anything to keep the Vatican from finding the children! They'll kill him and the children, that's something that cannot happen. I need you to talk to him about getting an abortion." Yukio babbled panicked as Rin's teeth grind-ed hard and his jaw clenched so tight that both actions that his teeth were hurting and he felt like if this went too far his teeth would chip.

"Rin!" Mephisto hissed standing up behind his desk as Rin's anger came to a peak. All he was hearing was how the children were abominations, how he needed an abortion, how the Vatican would react, how they would be incest babies etc etc and he was tired of it. Couldn't anyone, besides him and Kuro, be happy?

"Mephisto?" Yukio questioned then as Rin growled long and low as he clenched the phone in his fingers tightly.

"Fuck you!" Rin finally screamed into the phone hearing Yukio's shocked gasp of his name but Rin barely heard it. "I'm not getting an abortion! If oyu don't want the babies, or me, then fuck you! I won't be near you! I'll forget-I'll forget all about you! You won't hurt my babies! If-If you can't accept or love our children then don't even come home!"

"Rin!" It was like Mephisto and Yukio gasped his name when he hung up the phone then slammed it on the desk and marched to the door. He felt tears gathering but his words stood true to himself and he picked up his sword and bag he placed near the door and felt his brows come together tight. He hadn't cried since his father died when possessed by Satan but now as he shoved the door open, slammed it shut and began to run, tears gushed down his cheeks.

If Yukio thought that about his children then he could stay away. If he would hurt them Rin would never go near him. If Yukio truly, really, couldn't accept this or hurt any of them, Yukio should just stay away. And Rin...Rin, with his heart throbbing, would still tell his children how beautiful, how nice, warm their father was, but he would move on. He'd raise them by himself and continue school somehow. But he'd run, he'd go off the grid, if it meant his children survive. After all, even if they weren't born yet or had actual bodies, their lives were already coming far above Rin's. Above anyone's.  Before, Rin thought Yukio was his number one, but now these lives inside him? They were his number one, the one thing he must protect and the most precious thing inside him. And he will do it too. He'll protect his babies until they become too strong for him and no longer needed him. He'll do it.


	8. Chapter Eight

It'd been four weeks since Rin and Yukio talked, October gone and November already here, temperatures dropping and Rin felt his heart aching. The last time he went to the doctors told him he was officially six weeks, month two, meaning that soon enough they would be able to count how many babies were in Rin's belly and he'd finally know how many he was having. He was honestly excited! Yukio was still heavy on his mind, the four week silence hurting Rin but he was dealing with it and with it, changes kept coming. He was peeing more than usual, the nausea but he wasn't vomiting anymore thankfully but he felt more tired, had wilder mood swings that resulted in something being burned by his flames and he felt more bloated than usual even if his stomach didn't show it but his stomach was slowly but surely gaining a bump that was fractionally larger than two weeks ago.

Maybe not all those at the same time or one after another, but the peeing situation was driving Rin crazy getting up in the middle of the night to relieve himself. And meanwhile, while he stared at his stomach, he'd rub the little bump and smile happily at night. The moments when Rin was crying, angry, peeing at night crazily, laying on his side looking out the window, that he wished Yukio was home. He really didn't think he could handle being alone for years without Yukio or having his lover not be there period. It hurt like flaming glass shards were embedded in his lungs while razor blades assaulted his heart.

"I hate this." Rin murmured as he walked into the bedroom he'd been staying in at Mephisto's and turned into his little den he ran after meals and school. He was depressed that much was clear to others around him and he yet he couldn't begin to muster the cheer he had just weeks ago but as his stomach swelled like a slowly air pumped balloon just a little bit by bit. It was insane and Rin, despite rubbing his belly, longed for Yukio.

'It'll be okay, Rin! I'm sure Yukio will call soon! After all, he's gotta come home for your birthday!' Kuro said in a tiny voice on the dresser as Rin rolled his shirt up, walked in front of the body mirror and stared at himself. He was six weeks and already he stuck out the tiniest bit but it really didn't mean much without Yukio there to stroke and rub his belly, to feel the babies growing inside him.

"I don't think he will, Kuro. I really fucked up." Rin whispered with his lower lip trembling gently and watching tears bloom on his lashes, making his eyes glow and he pressed his hands to his swollen stomach and sob breaking out. "I really did! And-And now our babies won't even know him cause he will never come back!"

'Rin!' Kuro whined his masters name as his eyes strangely glistened in tune with Rin's emotions.

"I fucked up!" Rin wailed letting his head fall back and he sobbed, hiccuping, tears rolling down his cheeks for the fifth time that day. He'd done nothing but cry half the time in the last four weeks that he felt like such a baby. But he couldn't help it! He sobbed and rubbed underneath his eyes to stop the flow but they gushed down without stop. "I miss him so much! Our babies deserve to have their Dad and I fucked up! I'm a horrible Mom already!"

"Rin!" Rin felt arms sliding around him as he sobbed and through his watery vision he noticed blonde hair and large green eyes of Shiemi but he just hiccuped and wailed into her hair as he hugged her back. He knew he'd fucked up again with her obviously hearing him wailing and yet she didn't pull back with disgust when his baby bump touched her bodily and she just hugged him tighter. "It's okay!"

"No it's not! No one knew and I pushed him away and now you know and-and-and-!" Rin couldn't get the words out as he hiccuped crazily, trying to breath right, tears rushing down fast like mercury spilling across a table top. He was walked to the bed and sat down as he cried and Shiemi stroked his hair.

"It's okay, I knew already. I knew from the beginning, like Mephisto, I know. I could figure it out then so don't freak out, you need to be calm for your baby." Shiemi murmured as she cupped Rin's wet face, large glistening blues that glittered like sapphires looked at her and she smiled softly. "Just think about your baby, maybe they'll have your eyes! Such a pretty blue that'll be perfect!"

"Babies, Shiemi." Rin mumbled as she looked at him and he blushed even as tears continued slipping down. "I'm having more than one baby."

Her eyes widened as she leaned in, her lips parting yet she slowly began to smile even if the words that stuttered out were pure shock. "E-Eh?!"

* * *

Yukio, at this time, was standing under the head of the shower after a long day of hunting, of searching, but his mind was rushing faster than time it felt. His hand pressed against the shower wall, looking down at his feet. He'd been tired more, quieter, more prone to anger, the past four weeks but he couldn't help it anymore it seemed, as he and Rin refused to speak over the past four weeks. Ever since Rin told him not to come home if he would hurt him or the babies he couldn't think of a single thing to say to his brother and yet there was so much to say.

"Stupid Rin." He hissed when a heavy weight pressed on his eyes and he gritted his teeth. What surprised him, the most, was that when Rin popped up in his mind tears wanted to surge and spill out.

He wanted to cry. He'd messed up his brother's life and started something ugly, something that could kill his brother so that in the end it would mean all but nothing if the children were born. If Rin was dead he couldn't see a world he could exist and function normally but he would, for Rin, but if his brother was killed how could he stand to work as an exorcist? How could he stand to do anything with that field of work? His hand pulled back and slammed it into the wall and repeated this over and over as vibrations ran up his arm and pain began settling in.

"Goddammit!" He shouted with the water muting his voice and he felt something dripping and streaking down his face that wasn't the water of the shower and he pressed the crown of his head against the wall. He needed to talk to Rin. But would his brother even answer? Would he?

He took even, deep breathes, as he pulled away from the shower wall and turned the water off glad he'd washed himself already and wrapped a towel around his hips then padded out into his room. He walked to the bedside table next to his bed, picking his phone up bringing up the number he'd called before and hesitated, just staring at it. Should he? Should he? Should he?

He didn't think as he pressed the call button and lifted the phone to his ear. Will he answer? Will he? Please please please. He hated how his thoughts were running on repeat, anxiety coloring them, doubt, that he almost hung up had the click of the phone picking up not registered. "Rin?"

"Yukio." The response was bland and flat, stabbing Yukio but he deserved it. He deserved it.

"I deserve it. I'm sorry, Rin." Yukio got out with a little choke in his voice he hated and he cleared his throat. "I shouldn't have said what I said. I apologize."

"...."

"Rin?"

"It doesn't change what you said, Yukio. You want to hurt the babies, OUR babies! Why would you want to do that?" Rin asked with sadness in his voice and Yukio swallowed thickly as he pressed his forehead into his hand, resting into his knee, hunched forward. He wasn't good with emotions, like Rin, but he dug down and revealed his thoughts.

"Because if you die, whether in childbirth or the Vatican, I can't deal with that. You, not being here. And I can't...I can't protect them, I'm powerless too. It'll all be for naught, Rin. I can't handle being away from you for a month and yet I've been a wreck the past four weeks," He laughed humorlessly as tears welled and he hated it. "I don't know what to do. Tell me, Rin, tell me what I have to do. Tell me."

"...I can't." Rin finally whispered making Yukio jerk slightly then tears rolled down his cheeks and he was so glad he was alone. He couldn't let anyone see this, see him being dismantled. "I can't tell you what to do, Yukio, you need to fix this yourself. I love you, so much, you're the only one I want and I want to see you so desperately and be happy but...but I can't. You need to fix this yourself this time, I won't tell you what to do. Maybe...Maybe it'll be easier when you come home next month."

"Okay," Yukio whispered as he tried to keep the fact he was crying to himself. But Rin laughed then, a tiny one, that was blank and Yukio felt an empty smile twitch at his lips.

"Don't cry, Yukio." Rin got out after that tiny little laugh and he clenched the phone tighter. "I know you probably don't want anything to do with them, but did you know in a month, when you get home, or maybe a month after we'll know how many babies are in me? I mean, with how big I am already at six weeks I know there's more than one in there."

"Really?" Yukio asked curiously as he blinked softly and rapidly. Curiosity was blooming in him like a little light slowly flickering and he sat up straight, tears drying.

"I've...I've even thought of names." Rin admitted with embarrassment in his voice and Yukio smiled softly at how cute his brochette sounded.

"What names?" Yukio asked for the first time, ever, as he stood up to get his sweats on putting the phone on speaker as he did this.

"Well, for boys I was thinking Shiro, Takashi and Makoto for if there's more than one boy. For girls I was thinking Yuri and in case there's more than one girl I was thinking Amaya and Kaida." Rin said cheerfully and Yukio felt a warmth in his chest he wasn't aware of before as he yanked a loose fitting shirt on and adjusted his pants he sat down and he bit his lower lip lightly before speaking.

"I love those names." Yukio found the words to be true, truer than anything he'd spoken to Rin in their sixteen years and he then got the courage to ask the question that was now poking and probing him lightly. "Could...Could you send a picture of your stomach? So I can see?"

"Of course!" Rin exclaimed as the sound of him jumping up sounded and Yukio smiled softly again. Even if they couldn't talk about their relationship the babies were easier to talk about, the pregnancy, and the ease that came with it made Yukio grateful as he listened to Rin babbling about the pregnancy symptoms, sounding so much like a girl with her first pregnancy,

Yukio nearly laughed. "Okay, hang up right now so I can take the picture and send it!"

"Alright alright." Yukio then hung up without saying much more and waited. He settled onto the bed, stretching out on his back, phone on his stomach and waited with a fluttering emotion in his stomach and anxiety in his head but there was something warm settled in his chest.

He lifted the phone when it vibrated on his stomach and he lifted the phone up to his face, glasses on now, when he opened the text message and clicked on the picture only for his eyes to open and that fluttering feeling in his stomach grew so strong he wanted to scream or freak out, something so unlike him he was unsettled. But there was Rin, his lover, brother, other half, standing in front of a mirror to the side showing off the slight little two month bump that looked more like he was on the verge of three months rather than two. But inside, Yukio could all but sense those children inside Rin and he felt...something. Not pride. Not happiness. Not anxiety or fear. It was something new and he couldn't describe it. It was like seeing that small bump, the proof of the children in his brother, had washed all cold thoughts of abortions and the wrongness of the situation and left nothing but a blank slate of unnameable emotions that paused when Rin texted.

 ** _Rin:_** _Cute, huh? They're so big already! It's hard to believe there's seven more months left before we get to meet'em!_

**_Rin:_ ** _Yukio?_

**_Yukio:_ ** _I can't wait to get home._


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin - Two Months

"Whoop! Eight weeks!" Rin cheered loudly as Shiemi sat on his bed stroking a purring Kuro, giggled lightly and sweetly. The blonde had easily accepted the pregnancy making Rin happier than he had been the night he and Yukio texted but things were still stiff, cold and rather official than the cute, swooning lover he'd once been a month ago. He patted his bloated stomach happily as he grinned widely at the blonde girl who smiled right back at him as Kuro squirmed and rolled in his lap happily in her lap as Rin pulled his shirt back over his stomach.

"Do you know how many are in there yet?" Shiemi asked tilting her head then pointing at Rin's bloated belly, the curve not yet there but just barely beginning to form to promise something much bigger in the oncoming months.

"Not yet! In December, on the ultrasound, they'll get a much clearer picture and be able to count better how many is in there better than this month though I think they might show up. They are pretty big now~ But I think it'll be twins or even triplets, with how big I freaking am!"

"I can't wait!" Shiemi squealed making Rin beam again as he rubbed his stomach, the barely there curve a comfort against the palm of his hand but he then dropped it and marched over sitting next to Shiemi. "Did you know everyone's been asking for you? You could still come to class, just blame it on bloating. Or eating too much. They weirdly miss you."

"Is it weird they miss me or is it weird the WAY they miss me?" Rin asked squinting his eyes lightly and feeling his brows coming together tightly as he stared at his friend who then tilted her head, as if to think.

"Both. A little bit of both. " She finally answered then rubbed Kuro's face with a sigh as she then smiled softly. "But in the end it's up to you whether you go back to class. You can do your work at home, like we've been doing, but it's all up to you in the end."

Rin thought. He could go to class, have some normality, but the thought sounded...a bit unappealing. He looked at his friend then, lightly poking her forehead, grinned halfway. "I think this will be fine. I mean, look at me! I'm two months and yet it looks like I'm smuggling just the tiniest of beach balls up my shirt! I'm big already and besides, I like being like this! It's fun doing work with you, one on one, with Kuro and babbling about stupid shit. Preparing for the "domestic life" as you so call it."

"You have too! If you don't prepare now, being a fresh mother and all, you'll never know how to do it! Other than cooking, I mean, but having a job? Creating a home? You gotta learn the stuff most girls do at this age with this problem!" Shiemi smacked his head softly as her green eyes burned into his blue ones and her pout was utterly adorable that he smiled warmly, a soft sigh leaving his nose.

"Okay okay. Have it your way, Shiemi." He said waving a hand then smiled tilting his head softly. "You just want to be an Aunty or Godmother, don't you?"

Shiemi immediately jumped and spluttered, her face growing red, her pout disappearing leaving only a flustered red mess that made him laugh as her hands fluttered up as if to push something away. "N-N-No! Never!" She then went silent and peeked through her hair and blonde lashes cutely shy. "But....is there a chance I could be?"

And Rin laughed, smothering her in a hug that was a rare display of affection and ruffled her blonde hair. He felt that, in some other universe, had it not been Yukio he'd fallen so hard for that he and Shiemi could have ended up together. Have children and the only problem being whether they'd be normal or not. But in the end, as he hugged his friend, he was strangely glad that they did end up this way.

* * *

"Doctors time~" Mephisto sang as Rin rolled his eyes and climbed into the rather disgustingly bright pink limo and sat across from the demon raising a brow.

"You're way too excited." Rin sighed out as he curled his arms over his midsection keeping his brow raised as he looked at the demon who snorted and crossed his leg with a fabulous flare as the limo lightly shifted signalling it was moving.

"And YOU'RE not excited enough!" Mephisto huffed in that still fabulous way making Rin roll his eyes yet again. "Come on! You get to see the tiny babies~ Maybe we can even count them! After all the doctor said this month they'd look like beans right? Big enough to count?"

"Ye-Yeah, I guess." Rin shrugged as if embarrassed as he looked out the window, his cheeks warm as he fought the urge to rub his stomach in front of Mephisto who grinned knowingly at the half demon.

"Then you'll get to know! And, afterwards, we can go and get baby clothes~" Mephisto sang happily as he nearly bounced in his seat and Rin ducked his head staring at his lap as he fought the urge to bounce around like Mephisto. His cheeks were soft red but as his eyes slid to the window he felt a small smile creep on his lips then knit his fingers together softly. He took a deep breath leaning back in his seat, cheeks a soft pink, his eyes trained outside as Mephisto babbled to himself and he half listened in on the others babbles.

"Rin!"

"Huh?" Rin looked up blinking wildly, blue eyes wide, snapped out of his daze as he looked at Mephisto.

"I SAID I want the children to call me Uncle Mephy~" Mephisto patted his chest smiling broadly, the city going by and Rin could tell they were near the doctors office, the building so far but the top of the building lightly glinting sunlight back at them like a wink. Rin couldn't help it then and threw his head back laughing out the more genuine laughter he'd had in a long time.

"Yeah right, you're lucky they even call you that and not Uncle Clown Face!" Rin gasped out as he laughed while Mephisto then pouted then scoffed then made a movement that, if he had long hair, would flip locks over his shoulder. Rin then laughed again at that, the good mood coming out of nowhere but he noticed a soft smile on Mephisto's lips then as he looked at Rin.

"Oh, trust me, they will call me Uncle Mephy. I promise you that!" Mephisto nodded firmly like his words were absolute and would come true while Rin just rolled his eyes. The doctors building, that once was a wink, seemed to creep on him while he'd been laughing.

"Yeah, okay!" Rin snorted as he leaned back in his seat again, fighting a little yawn, his eyes trained on the office building that was the exorcist hospital. He honestly wanted a nap, skipping it to visit with Shiemi instead and he was now feeling the fatigue creeping up slowly but surely.

"You look tired." Mephisto noted then when Rin slid his eyes to Mephisto's, a clash of forest green and brilliant blues, when Rin looked out the window.

"Yeah, well you try pissing every hour practically and feeling nauseous enough to stay awake in the night and then, after getting a near three hours of sleep, waking up at six thirty after sleeping at three, then doing school work and visiting with a friend." Rin got out before yawning after he finished the response, tears pricking at his dark lashes at the action and he slumped against the window.

"I see. Well when we get home to bed you will go and dinner will be made for when you awaken." Mephisto stated sounding more like a command than a suggestion when Rin noticed the limo slowing to a park. Man, he really needed to note his surroundings a lot better! "But for now let us go and get this over with."

"Alright!" Rin got out in a chipper tone as he popped out of the limo before it came to a full, absolute park and walked to the front doors. He felt like, as he walked inside the building, that eyes were trained on his stomach. He left a hand there, flat and wide as possible, as he walked to the nurses station looking at the nurse there and took a little breath. "Hi, I'm Rin Okumura and I'm here to see Dr. Akiyama."

"Alright! I'll go page her and get you going~" The nurse chirped then at him making him squint as Mephisto wandered in coming up to Rin's side like a strange big brother figure and body figure. It was weird. "Why don't you go take a seat until she's ready for you?"

"Fine," Rin yawned out turning to the row of chairs on either side of the room, against opposite walls and plopped down in a chair with Mephisto next to him, crossing his legs and picking up a magazine off the coffee table next to them. He began flicking through slowly, taking his time in scanning and skimming the articles so deeply he might as well as been reading the articles themselves. He got a bit fascinated as he watched Mephisto that he didn't see the doctor walk up, heels softly clicking on the floor.

"Okumura Rin?" She questioned making Rin's eyes drag from Mephisto to the woman in front of him, eyes bright in shock. Dr. Akiyama was easily a beautiful woman, long silky black hair with large soft golden eyes that were like a pale sun ray. He stood up with Mephisto looking up with a tiny click of his tongue, brushing off invisible lint.

"That's me." Rin stated raising his hand a little bit when she laughed lightly then waved a hand for him to follow.

"Alrighty~ Let's get you in here, gelled up, then out so you can go take a nap!" Dr. Akiyama got out in a laughing tone as he, with Mephisto, walked behind her by a few steps down past the nurses station. The sign stating imaging flashed above them as they walked down, Rin feeling both scared and growing excited at the prospect of actually finding out how many babies were inside him. He was ushered into a room in no time, five minutes practically, and he was laying out on the table.

"How long will it take?" He asked apprehensively as he looked up at her, the room going dark and Mephisto stood in the corner of the room but close enough to see the screen and be near Rin. The doctor grabbed some gel that started off hot on his stomach which felt very nice and he shivered when the paddle pressed against the swell of his stomach and rolled around spreading the cool gel.

"Not long. Just enough time to see your health and the children, see if they're developing properly and how many are in there!" Dr. Akiyama chirped as she rolled the paddle around on Rin's belly when the soft thumps of a heart sounded immediately followed more. The doctor mouthed numbers and laughed with an exhilaration Rin felt hearing the tiny thumping hearts that filled the room. "I'm counting four heart beats. And-yup! Look here!"

Rin's gaze was dragged to the monitor that, just a month ago, showed nothing but faint a faint heart beat, to see four small blobs on the screen. Tears were welling and sliding before he could stop them as he smiled with awe, his heart swelling and warming with the joy that bounced and flooded his chest. Four. There was four babies! "Oh my god!" Rin gasped finally as his smile, large and contagious, refused to be removed for an instant.

"Do you want pictures?" Dr. Akiyama asked then smiling at Rin, tilting her head making locks of silky black hair slid over one shoulder and he nodded eagerly. "Alright, give me a few minutes and I'll go grab them from the printer!" It was a few minutes, getting every baby in the picture before she went off to grab the pictures with Mephisto and Rin sitting in silence, smiling like goons.

"Four babies in one go. Huh!" Mephisto observed then as he looked at Rin who smiled then laughed softly as he shifted lightly on the table. "Think Yukio will be impressed?"

"Oh yeah!" Rin gushed as Dr. Akiyama walked in, heels lightly clicking, as she wiped the gel off and gave him the pictures that he beamed at. He nodded when she gave him advice for the on coming third month, the end of November so sudden he felt winded but it was just another week until Yukio was coming home.

Until they knew, hopefully, the genders of the babies. He wanted nothing more than to nap but when he was dragged out of the hospital but it seemed Mephisto had different ideas. Of course it was the case. Mephisto always got what he wanted, when he wanted it.

* * *

 _Rin? Are you okay? You look really tired!_ Kuro babbled worriedly as Rin walked down the hall of Mephisto's home, feet barely coming off the floor as he trudged down the hall and four shopping bags, all bloated with items, danged from his wrists and fingers.

"I'm fine, Kuro. Just really tired." Rin groaned lightly as he entered his bedroom, shutting the door with his foot which sounded much too loud but he yawned and put his bags down carefully.

 _How was the doctors? It's stupid they don't let familiars in there!_ Kuro sulked when Rin laughed softly as he looked at the bags then sighed loudly. _How many babies, Rin? Huh? How many?_

Rin couldn't stop the smile from forming when eh flopped onto his back on the bed, Kuro's little paws digging into his shoulder. "Four. I have four babies to take care of, hence the bags~"

 _So many bags!_ Kuro noted then tilting his head, the pink and blue in two bags each when he then looked at his master who was stretched out, tiredly laying there even as he smiled. He then walked over curling up between his head and shoulder, Rin closing his eyes as his smile slowly faded.

"I'm gonna tell Yukio when I wake up." Rin mumbled while Kuro started to slowly purr gently to his master, nuzzling him lightly. "I will. I'm gonna tell him we're gonna have four babies. Okay, Kuro?"

 _Okay, Rin. I won't let you forget!_ Kuro assured him then as he nuzzled Rin once more as the half demon slumped further into the bed it seemed, his lashes no longer opening as sleep pulled at him. He yawned loudly, tired from the events of the day, that when he rolled on his side with his face going into silky black fur, he fell asleep easier than he ever thought he could.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time! And, if nobody can tell, yes I am sleepy judging by the end of the chapter. But I find it cute, a sleepy pregnant Rin? Adorable! Anyways, I love reading the comments for the story and I appreciate them very much! I wasn't confident this story would get much attention (not a lot of people like mpreg) but I'm glad many like it! There will, eventually, be babies before this story ends I promise! I'm even thinking of, after finishing this, making a tiny short story from the kids point of view when the time comes! Just ideas! But enough of my stupid babble, enjoy the chapter!

"Oh my fuck!" Rin shouted when he jerked up from his slump on the couch next to Mephisto who looked at him curiously. The demon paused the video game him and Rin were actually playing, steaming cups of ramen in front of them as Rin scrambled for the phone in his pocket, his eyes frantic. 

"What's wrong?" Mephisto asked tilting his head curiously, his eyes sparking with it when Rin stood up, his clothes rumpled and looking every inch the "comfy day" clothes. Mephisto was even in the same outfit as the half demon when his eyes dropped to Rin's midsection. 

Though it'd only been a full week Rin's stomach had an actual, fully developed soft curve to his stomach. Sure, last week there was a barely there forming curve the curve was real and soft. It was shocking, very shocking, with how much the half demon's stomach changed in one damn week. Rin looked well on his way to his fourth or fifth month, honestly, with the way his stomach curved but that was expected with four babies growing in his womb, stomach, place wherever those babies rested inside the half demon's body. If anything he'd be so huge by the time the babies were to come he'd be the size of a beach ball and possibly even bed ridden, something that made Rin irritated beyond belief about. 

"I forgot to tell Yukio about the babies! I know I told him it'd be a clearer way of counting the babies this month and maybe, possibly, finding genders but I didn't mention how MANY!" Rin shouted breathlessly as he began tapping quickly, thumbs flying over the screen rapidly making Mephisto raise a brow. 

"But isn't he coming home in, literally, three weeks?" Mephisto questioned with his words ringing true, his eyes wide when he looked at the demon who raised his brow higher. Rin squeezed the phone, pursing his lips as he debated it. 

He promised to keep Yukio updated on the possible babies, twins Yukio and him babbled and decided to be ready for, but not four babies. He honestly, really, could just wait three weeks and wait for Yukio. After all, being nine weeks, how much would change when he was twelve weeks? Not much! Hell, he was starting off three months good! His nausea and morning sickness was gone! He felt the glowing image of health but his mood swings came and went rapidly but the heartburn was a new symptom he was currently dealing with, congestion in his nose and his gums even bled a little for some time and went to the dentist to get a check up and was now growing a taste and distaste for food. Like now, staring at the ramen, he felt hunger clawing at him to devour the whole cup and Mephisto's. 

"I guess..." Rin mumbled deleting his writing then flopping down but grabbing his ramen, lifting his chopsticks, slurping the noodles rapidly as Mephisto resumed the game and they started gaming again.

Rin, however, as he played and ate just couldn't shake the urge to tell Yukio about their babies but it was getting slightly easier to ignore when he began to smile and played enjoying the game and the ramen that was pushed his way when Mephisto insisted on it and he slurped it down rapidly. It continued this way for an hour until Shiemi showed up with his work and he stood up stretching, back cracking, when Shiemi's emerald green eyes widened at the sight of his belly. 

"Wow! You got a real curve!" Shiemi marveled reaching out then blushed pulling it back with embarrassment when Rin smiled. "Sorry! It's just I've never felt a baby belly before and you're the only person I know who's pregnant!" 

"It's okay~ You can feel!" Rin grabbed her wavering hand and pressed it to the soft curve of his stomach, the sensation weird but not unwelcomed for someone to feel his belly. He then blinked at her awed face then tilted his head. "Hey, when are we going on that trip you have set up?"

"When Yuki-chan comes home!" Shiemi chirped as she lightly rubbed Rin's belly, absent minded in her actions, then looked at Rin with glittering green irises. So unlike Mephisto's forest greens, Shiemi's were bright glittering emeralds. 

"Okay," Rin nodded with a little deep breath. "I'm gonna have to wear baggy clothes cause my white button up? It's already, just barely, pressing against my stomach and you can see hints of curve." 

"Really?" Shiemi asked when they both turned to the stairs, climbing up them and Rin nodded softly moving a hand through his hair, tail lightly wiggling in his pants. 

"Yup. I'm gonna have to wear something or else they'll find out. I'm sure it's already suspicious that I'm not in school and all but I'm gonna have to be extra careful if I go on this trip." Rin stated this all on a sigh as he climbed up the stairs and he then looked at Shiemi who had this thinking look on her face and he tilted his head slightly. What was she thinking? 

"I think I can snag you some shirts from the store, a few sizes bigger than your original size and see where we can go from there on hiding your belly until you get to big. Deal?" Shiemi asked tilting her head back, eyes dancing mischievously in a way Rin didn't think they could and nodded. 

"Deal!"

* * *

"Shiemi I didn't mean we go now!" Rin whined as he walked through the store, Shiemi yanking him to the men's isle, her green eyes determined. After they finished his homework, which was an hour ago at two o'clock, three lurched forward so fast he felt the store would continue sucking life out of him. He didn't want to go today! He'd rather go some other time because who knows how big he'll get in three weeks! 

"I know what you're thinking and we're preparing for the next three weeks!" Shiemi said with determination as she yanked him through the isles straight to the men's isle. She began to grab shirts that got progressively larger that would last three weeks and Rin blinked, baffled, when Shiemi then grabbed pants and underwear in the same manner. 

"Don't pregnant women wear maternity clothes?" Rin asked curiously when Shiemi forced him to hold the packs of underwear and half the pants and shirts while she held the other half. 

"Yes but because you're a guy," She said this lower so Rin leaned close and nodded. "I'll do the next best thing for you. Almost like having maternity clothes." 

"I get it." He nodded again with a serious look in his blue eyes that Shiemi smiled adoringly at. "So should we go pay for this stuff?" 

"Yup!" Shiemi nodded then when a woman, late thirties maybe, with her husband smiled. 

"What a cute couple~!" She chirped happily then, her eyes sharing a secret almost, when Rin and Shiemi blinked only for the blonde to turn a ripe red before Rin understood it. He blinked a few more times only to feel his face erupt into flames. 

"E-Eh?!" Rin stuttered when the elder couple walked off going about their business when Rin noted a small child in the child seating of their shopping cart. The child was about three, staring at Rin with wide somber eyes the shade of sea foam, dark hair of her mother staring back at him and he felt a burst of longing. The child eventually looked away to point at something she wanted, whining without coherent words and when she spoke it was garbled with only a few understandable words, typical of a three year old. He couldn't help but wonder, briefly, if he'd be the same with a small child of his own doing the same. 

In his mind it tried pairing up his and Yukio's genes for a mismatch of colors, children with his navy blue but Yukio's teal eyes or Yukio's brown hair with his blue eyes, or black hair or something of the sort. It was dizzying but exciting to think of the different combinations of his children that when he and Shiemi finally turned, faces still warm, he smiled softly. He couldn't wait for his babies and just staring at the larger clothing in Shiemi's hands made him strangely excited for his stomach to get that big for him to wear them and he lightly patted his stomach subconsciously.

 He wondered, again, what kind of personalities they would have, his or Yukio's or a mix of both? He was excited and couldn't wait, he wanted them so badly and wanted squish their soft bodies and hold their little bodies to his and marvel the warmth. He didn't think motherhood was something he'd be so excited for but here he was, watching mindlessly as Shiemi payed for the clothes, excited to be a mother. 

"Is there anything else you need, Rin?" Shiemi asked as she grabbed the bags making him jerk from his thoughts and he shook his head. 

"Nope. Mephisto covered a majority of it yesterday after the doctors." Rin replied as they began walking to the doors, sure no one heard right, but he smiled softly when Shiemi beamed.

"I can't wait to know the genders." Shiemi whispered as the exited the store, walking to the limousine that was waiting for them, Rin dreading climbing in the pink horrendous vehicle. He moved his hands over his face and through his hair, his eyes growing tired when he yawned as they began their way across the parking lot. 

"Same. I have a feeling it'll be three of one gender and one of the other." Rin replied patting his softly curved stomach gently, his smile forming and growing larger as Shiemi bounced on her toes. It was easy to get excited over the babies if Shiemi was there, goading on his happiness, as he looked at his friend. 

"I hope so! I can only imagine a little girl version of you!" Shiemi laughed when Rin gave her a curious look. "Oh come on, those babies are so going to be like Yuki if they're boys and that girl is going to be just like you!" 

"Ya think so?" Rin asked curiously as the approached the limousine, his eyes curious, as she nodded rapidly, her hair swinging forward as he climbed in. 

"I know so." Shiemi yawned then herself as she shut the door and, as if knowing without being sure, the vehicle lurched gently and drove. He yawned as well, both feeding off the yawns the other gave and Rin felt tears pricking at his lashes then, rubbing them sleepily. 

"I'm so ready for a nap!" Rin sighed as he opened his eyes looking out the window tiredly, leaning into his seat and Shiemi rested her head on his shoulder yawning as well. 

"Same! I should get home soon, so Mom doesn't freak out." Shiemi murmured as they leaned to the right, Rin's temple on the window, Shiemi's on his shoulder, and it was comfortable. "I can't wait to go on the trip." 

"I can't either. I'm only worried about Yukio coming home." Rin murmured then in reply as he stretched his legs out, his stomach growling faintly but he couldn't careless as the sleepy, tired feeling swooped at him like claws pushing him to sleep with the soft movements of the limousine. 

Shiemi made a little noise but Rin barely heard it, surprised at how quick he was dropping off and he closed his eyes. He didn't want to sleep, he was doing so much sleeping and giving in to the fatigue, but he couldn't keep his eyes open and his mind was slowing to the point of slow motion and he was wondering what ramen he and Mephisto would be having or if he should just make something for once in the two months he'd been pregnant when he unknowingly slipped off to sleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Where is he, Shiemi." The words were more like knives, less like a question and more like a statement even if the words could be made into a question but Shiemi stared upwards through her pale lashes cutely then looked down swallowing nervously when she realized it didn't work.  Bon's brown eyes were so intense they could be mistaken as black with golden highlights in that moment as she looked down then up then down.

"I-I can't tell you. I'm not so-so sure myself!" Shiemi forced a laugh as she then swayed back on her feet away from Bon who watched the action with the intensity of a hungry wolf. "Bu-But he's okay! He just hasn't been feeling well lately!"

"Take me too him then." Bon demanded as he planted his hands on his hips as he stared at the blonde, the only two left in the class and Shiemi had been ready to leave and go see Rin when Bon stopped her. She was playing with her fingers as Izumo, who appeared in the door way like Shiemi's savor, walked up getting into Bon's personal space.

"Back up, Bon. I know you miss taking you're homosexual frustration out on Rin these past three months but if Shiemi says he's sick, he's sick." Izumo shrugged  then planted her own hands on her hips. Her red eyes held a challenge that flashed in response in Bon's own eyes as cold smirks curled over their lips as Shiemi backed up quietly, holding her book bag to her chest tight.

"Like you're not concerned that dipshit and his brother are gone?" Bon challenged when Izumo tossed her head back like she was royalty and her head cocked while she smirked.

"I see you ignored that homosexual jab." Izumo taunted with blades in her voice and Bon puffed like a puffer fish as Shiemi took advantage finally, her heart pounding a mile a minute as she made a tiny noise spinning and running.

"Oi!" Bon shouted when Shiemi fled the room and Izumo looked over her shoulder curiously. Shiemi ran down the hall fast, having much more agility over the past year than she did last year a.k.a she wasn't falling in the first seconds of running. She turned a corner roughly and pushed her hand off to give her more momentum as she ran down the hall with Bon shouting behind her with Izumo, both in hot pursuit. How the hell was she going to get to Rin without them knowing?

* * *

"Shiemi's late today." Rin noted when he looked up from his cooking with Mephisto practically inhaling ramen behind him and he looked up at Rin. Then he looked at the clock making a soft noise as his eyes looked at Rin who looked back.

"I guess so. I wonder what's holding her up?" Mephisto wondered out loud as he looked at Rin's stomach and held a hand out. "I never asked but may I feel?"

"Huh?" Rin looked at Mephisto with surprise as his eyes nearly glowed with it. He then put his knife down, which had been chopping some leeks he'd be using, and turned nodding with a self conscious look. "Sure, I mean Shiemi is the only person who's felt up until now."

"Great! Uncle Mephy is going to be second!" Rin actually smiled softly at Mephisto's glee as he moved closer to Mephisto who touched the soft curve  of his stomach and marveled.

"Why are you so insistent on being called that?" Rin asked finally with the curiosity too much to handle and Mephisto looked up, forest green eyes wicked. He blinked at that and found himself unable to grin in response as Mephisto leaned back after rubbing the curve and Rin turned going back to the counter where he was cooking.

"Because! I'll be involved in their little lives, protecting them from the Vatican, so why shouldn't I get some pleasure from being called Uncle Mephy?" Mephisto replied offhandedly as he smiled when Rin's phone vibrated violently and the demon looked at it curiously.

"I wonder who that is. I just talked to Yukio so it can't be him." Rin curiously spoke as he pulled his phone out, unlocking the screen, and looked down and smiled. "Oh, it's Shiemi."

 **Shiemi:** _Rin! Bon and Izumo are following me cause they want to see you! I don't have much time but you need to go upstairs and get a big shirt on to hide you're stomach! Now! You don't have much time, like, five minutes! Hurry!_

"Shit!" Rin shouted puling the apron off and shoving away from the counter with Mephisto's curious gaze on him as he bolted from the room. He pressed his hand against his stomach, a full soft curve now but no real bigness had been gained at all which he was grateful for, but he held his shirt in his hand as he bolted up the stairs.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." He mumbled as he ran up the stairs and his babies must have caused some nausea to kick in at the rough movements. He gasped at the top of the stairs when loud knocks registered and he ran down the hall shouting to Mephisto. "I'm not ready yet! Give me a minute!"

"Alright!" Mephisto shouted back in response as he looked up curiously then walked to the door. He was wearing a black pair of pants and dark gray comfy shirt much too big that looked familiar to Rin. Eery familiar. He ran to his room kicking the door open making Kuro yowl in surprise as Rin entered in a hurry.

 _Rin! What's wrong?_ Kuro asked groggily tense as Rin dumped the bags of shirts, pants, he'd gotten with Shiemi yesterday but had not put away. He grabbed a large shirt and threw it on looking at himself in the mirror before nodding. It was one size bigger than his original size and looked just a little loose but nothing drastic AND it hid his baby bump perfectly. Even from the side he looked flat!

"Bon and Izumo are with Shiemi!" He gasped padding out of his room rapidly with Kuro jumping from his spot and trotting after Rin before jumping up onto his shoulder and dug his nails into the fabric of the shirt and sat there securely.

 _Why are they here? Weren't you avoiding them?_ Kuro asked sounding antsy as he held on while Rin sped walked down the hall with his hair lightly stirring when he noted how it was getting longer, curling at his neck and just barely brushing his jaw now and was silky. His skin was soft and pale, glowing and he cursed the signs of pregnancy but was glad his bump was perfectly hid. He appeared at the top of the stairs just as Bon's eyes clashed against Rin's as they stepped in the home.

"He doesn't look sick at all!" Bon demanded when he turned to Shiemi who flinched and Rin frowned softly when Shiemi looked up at him with anxiety that was bouncing inside of him crazily making the nausea he'd once left long before coil tight in his stomach making him swallow.

"I am but it's something the doctors are investing in. I've been going to the exorcist hospital a lot." Rin gulped but spoke as he walked down the stairs his stomach so tight he felt like he was going to explode. The anxiety, the dashing, didn't help anything and his mouth was becoming wet with the need to vomit but he swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Rin? You look pale." Mephisto finally spoke looking at him intensely and curiously as he stepped forward but Rin shook his head, eyes tight. He wouldn't!

"Bon, what was the point of coming here? Same with you, Izumo. I'm surprised you didn't bring everyone else with you." Rin demanded as he stared up at Bon who looked back at him curiously, still shocked and outraged." I am staying here because my flames are out of control. Mephisto can help so he is the one I'm staying with."

"Oh." Izumo nodded finally speaking when her eyes flitted over Rin's middle and the rest of him then turned on her heel. "Bon needs to speak to you about something. I'm going to wait outside with your little tutor."

"Eh?" Rin blinked then when his head began swimming, his hands trembled. The symptoms came on with no warning and he blinked wondering why, as there was no reason and it was stupidly convenient. He felt a clammy sweat on his face and forehead, his stomach coiling and with a sudden lurch he moaned quietly.

"Oi, are you alright?" Bon finally asked with the same gruff tone but it was softer as his eyes searched the suddenly pale half demon's face and Mephisto stepped forward with tight eyes that were like green knives into Rin.

"I don't know." Rin moaned out bending at the waist, comfort flooding as his arms curled over his stomach but the nausea reared to a head and he couldn't even think of getting his hands over his mouth or asking for a bucket for it happened to fast.

He moaned once more as Bon reached out and Mephisto dashed forward just as a final lurch hit Rin and all the contents came spewing up onto the floor as he swayed down onto his knees with a thud as he emptied his stomach. He had tears rolling down his cheeks at the intensity and embarrassment made his face burn as he choked a few times when he felt Mephisto, who's nose was wrinkled with disgust, rub his back softly then. He gasped getting a breath of air when the wrenching stopped and he shuddered at the disgusting taste in his mouth and he had tears still rolling down his cheeks and saliva had stained his chin with vomit as he closed his eyes to keep from doing so again. He stomach gurgled with nausea and, shockingly, hunger but he didn't say anything as he felt a napkin rubbing his lips and chin that he knew, from the smell, was Mephisto's.

"Sorry." He finally got out with a weak smile, looking up at Bon who looked disgusted but shocked. Shiemi was standing in the door way with sympathy on her face and Izumo looked close to blowing chunks herself.

"To bed." Mephisto ordered lifting Rin up both feeling fatherly and brotherly as he was leaning on Mephisto who held him while lightly swaying under the way.

He didn't remember being dragged upstairs with Bon and Mephisto, all he remembered were flashes of it and he mostly remembered being in bed. He didn't pass out immediately, gratefully, but laid in bed for what felt like hours in a dazed state that was so dreadful, constantly vomiting whenever scents hit him, that when he passed out he was more than grateful.

* * *

"So yeah, I totally puked all over Mephisto's entry way and in front of Bon, Izumo and Shiemi." Yukio frowned at Rin's tired voice on the phone and he squeezed the phone sighing as he laid back on the bed and rubbed his forehead softly.

"I'm sorry. I'll be home in three weeks time, then we'll be going on that trip with everyone...." Yukio let his voice trail off as Rin sighed to fill the silence on the other end as he shifted in his bed and Yukio rolled onto his own side. "It feels like everything is happening at once."

"I know. I mean, with the pregnancy which should be impossible things feel so intense. But when I think about them, the babies, and touch my belly? It feels like this is going to be worth it, Yukio. Three months in and I think it's gonna be worth it! I just can't wait to see them." Rin babbled then sounding cheerful but sleepy as Yukio smiled softly squeezing his phone gently as he closed his eyes taking his glasses off. When he did that, when talking to Rin on the phone and shut his eyes, it was like laying right in front of Rin.

"I know. I can't wait to be home. Isn't it ironic I left right when you figured out the pregnancy? It's a little cliche in the end of things." Yukio said with a chuckle as he opened his eyes a little bit and felt his chest tighten with longing as he curled his fingers into his palm. He finally let a breath out and then sat up a bit, the side of his hair lightly mussed. "Rin?"

"Yeah?" Rin asked his voice curious and childlike making Yukio smile gently as he stood up, yanking his blankets open and then flopped into bed, the springs screeching lightly.

"Would, um, you like to talk on the phone until we fall asleep?" Yukio asked with a blush forming in his cheeks as he then looked at the wall, brows pulled tightly together, the silence making him itchy to run, to get off the phone if there wasn't an answer but Rin laughed.

"Sure! I would like that, a lot, Yukio." Rin replied softly but ecstatically making Yukio blink then smile softly closing his eyes as he cushioned his head in the pillow and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Did anything else happen today?" Yukio asked softly as he kept his eyes shut listening to Rin shuffle and possibly even lay facing him if they were in person.

"What side are you laying on? Oh, I bet I can guess! Left side, right?"

"Right."

"Okay!" Yukio listened to Rin shuffling on the other end of the phone as he got comfortable and Yukio smiled chuckling fondly. "Oh! Yukio, I wanted to tell you but Mephisto said that I wouldn't change much, bodily, in three weeks but I needed to tell you!"

Yukio smiled softly. "Tell me what?"

"The number of babies! I've been keeping the ultra sounds from the past two ones so when Mephisto buys me a baby book tomorrow I'm gonna put them in there!" Rin babbled gently as Yukio chuckled again listening when Rin suddenly got serious but Yukio heard the smile in his voice. "Yukio, there's four."

"Four....four babies?" Yukio stuttered with his eyes opening as he squeezed the phone so tight he feared he'd shatter it or crushed if squeeze anymore.

"Yup. Four. Not three, not twins, like we thought but four!" Rin sounded so delighted but Yukio's head spun much as it had when he first learned of Rin's pregnancy and he couldn't get any words out his throat was so tight. "Yukio, I'll talk to you in the morning." He scrambled to a sitting position, still unable to really speak. "I'll leave you be." 

There was soft, crackling silence until Rin filled it up again. "I love you, Yukio."

Yukio took a deep breath and forced the words out of his tight throat in response. "I love you too, Rin."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy just a little angst! Woop woop Rin's pregnancy will be ending in the "three weeks" so I can have some sort of epilogue before chapter twenty eight! Just saying that now! Even if it's not that big of a note, but enjoy the chapter~
> 
> p.s- the chapter might be a liiiiittle short!

"So, Rin, how does it feel? You got three days left of the week starting today, Thursday, until it will officially be two weeks when Yuki gets home!" Shiemi babbled to Rin at the table, the half demon looking at the calendar then smiling wide looking at Shiemi who smiled back. Rin then leaned back in his seat, his shirt the normal size and he stroked his stomach softly, from the top curve to the bottom and smiled. 

"I can't even describe how it'll feel. I mean, three months is a big mile stone and yet when Yukio comes home it'll be even greater. Everyone, meaning you and Mephisto, have felt the bump but Yukio. I kind of wished he was the first one too feel but I know he'll be feeling it up whenever possible!" Rin confidently nodded as he patted his belly softly still in some form of amazement that he was even pregnant to begin with but when he thought of four babies, all looking like Yukio in some way shape or form, he felt warm inside. 

"I hope some of the babies look like you!" Shiemi babbled lightly as she smiled at Rin then, when her phone vibrated, she looked down at it and sighed. "Bon wants to see you, talk about your missing school time." 

"Interesting." Rin mused making Shiemi giggle ecstatically with her eyes glowing with amusement. He'd crossed his legs then and tapped his fingers tips together when Mephisto walked in and squinted at Rin making the situation and scene all the funnier to the teens. 

"Pregnancy is strange." Mephisto said throwing his hands up then walking to his microwave and plucking a cup of ramen down and Rin felt his stomach growl. "Would you like one, Rin?" 

"Yess!" Rin sheered like a five year old making Shiemi giggle again when he turned his attention to Shiemi. "But go ahead and tell Bon he can come over." 

"Alright! It's good though, that I'm just finishing up. Feels cliche the one who's in love with you is coming over just as the third wheel leaves, but still!" Shiemi said tapping at her phone then send the message and stood up tucking it in her pocket of her jeans she wore that day. Shiemi was wearing more and more modern clothing, jeans and short sleeve shirts when not in her school uniform and it was both weird but strangely nice. 

"Huh? Bon isn't in love with me." Rin finally got out as Shiemi shrugged her coat on and was picking her bag up and sliding it over her shoulder her gloves and hat appearing magically it seemed as she tutted at Rin as she then fled the room with him jumping up and dashing after her. "He's not!" 

"Yeah yeah, okay~" Shiemi sang as she pulled her boots on and then zipped her coat up and nodded making sure she had everything. 

"He's not!" Rin yelled making Shiemi roll her eyes at the mood swing coming on the pregnant boy. Rin, however, didn't find it amusing or anything of the sort at that moment. He would later, yes, but not right then. 

"See you tomorrow, Rin~" Shiemi sang as she exited the house and Rin shouted wordlessly and kicked the wall. Mephisto appeared then, chopsticks and a cup of ramen for Rin who took it forcefully then marched back to the kitchen plopping down in front of his work and began to slurp his noodles rather aggressively. 

"What's wrong?" Mephisto asked curiously intrigued at this new mood, his eyes holding the curiosity more intensely than his face. Rin glared up through his lashes, eyes like sapphires with his anger, his long stream of noodles being bit off as he chewed and swallowed loudly. 

"Shiemi said Bon is in love with me! It's stupid!" Rin snapped waving his chopsticks like it was an angry dismissal of the notion as he began to slurp more noodles, the babies happy at the hot food entering his body. God, he really needed to start eating more than ramen, chips, cupcakes and junk food in general but the babies demanded it and he ate it. 

"Ohh." Mephisto nodded then laughed. "But Rin the boy is in love with you." 

"He is not!" Rin shouted through his mouthful of noodles, nearly choking, as he swallowed with difficulty and Mephisto laughed when Rin glared then stopped short at the shirt Mephisto was wearing. It was the same gray shirt with a familiar scent and his eyes widened, his lashes like a flick with the widening, as he tilted his head standing up to get a drink. "Where did you get that shirt?" 

"Oh? This? An old t-shirt. Nothing fancy~" Mephisto shrugged sitting down and began eating his own noodles as Rin grabbed a bottle of Coke. He then sat down, popping the bottle open with a hiss and stared at Mephisto. 

"That's my dad's shirt." Rin stated as Mephisto froze then looked up with shocked forest green eyes that struggled to hide the emotion and the demon waved his chopsticks much as Rin had. 

"No no! It couldn't possibly be Shiro's! I would know!" Mephisto said in a dismissive way but Rin didn't push, didn't shove at it, when he saw the flash of emotion in forest green eyes that normally were so calm and yet wicked. The demon could act as nonchalant as he wanted but Rin knew there was more to Shiro and Mephisto's relationship than the demon let on about.

"Fine." Rin stated when the knocks on the door, loud and noticeable, ended the moment and Rin finished his noodles, chugged half the bottle of Coke, then threw his empty cu in the trash licking his lips as he walked from the kitchen feeling heavy. He always did when he ate junk food and drank Coke but the prenatal vitamins at least made him feel a little healthy.   
  
He shrugged his sweatshirt on, well Yukio's, but it was big and hid his stomach. He did this before opening the door and Bon marched in when he opened the door. "It's cold as hell out there!" Bon snapped as he wiped his boots off but kept them on as Rin stared at the other who then squinted. 

"Wow. That's kinda rude, don't you think?" Rin said blandly and without hesitation as Bon squinted harder. Blue clashed with brown until Bon looked away and Rin felt something pulse inside of him.

 Rin, at ten weeks, had talked to the doctor and the doctor said that the babies could begin moving as soon as thirteen weeks which would be three weeks from now when Yukio got home but Rin swore he...he felt something. Not that pulsing emotion but something beneath it. It felt like butterflies or even popping in his stomach that could be mistaken as gas or hunger paints, the doctor told him so, but in that moment as he stared at Bon, he was never more sure that those were very very early movements. It might be impossible, he might be wrong, but his instincts screamed that the babies or baby was moving. 

Rin wanted to jump, shriek and dance around at the movements but stood still and celebrated internally. "Do you need anything? Shiemi said you wanted to talk about something school related." 

"Well that's what I had to say to talk to you, Okumura. She's so protective over you it's unnatural!" Bon barked then took a breath but shoved his hands in his pockets as Rin shifted and Bon looked down right at Rin's midsection. "She doesn't need to tell me what I know. I can see it, in the glow, the weight gain and you puking your guts out for weeks straight. You're, quite impossibly, pregnant. I'm not wrong, am I?" 

"No." Rin sighed out looking down feeling panic surge. God, he should've just denied it but the word slipped out before he could stop it! What was he going to do if Bon tried hurting him and the babies how would he protect-Oh. Oh what? Rin blinked out of his panicked mind babble to feel a hand touching his stomach and he looked at Bon who stared with a strange form of fascination. 

"You hid it well yesterday but any idiot who knows the signs of pregnancy will know that. It's why you're hiding after all. From the Vatican, am I right?" Bon questioned chalking up the last three months in literally three sentences and Rin blinked, eyes round blue circles with his surprise. He felt like his face revealed it all and he then looked at Bon finding him much too close. "Do you mind if I see?" 

Who was this? This wasn't the angry, gruff, competitive hard edged Bon he knew. But his head was nodding and he was taking Yukio's warm sweatshirt off and his bump was in prideful sight. It extended with a soft curve of the babies and Rin blinked rapidly as Bon stare down at the bump and touched his stomach again, softly stroking with his palm like you'd do to a horse's muzzle.  Rin felt that same butterfly sensation but knew it wasn't the possibility of the babies this time and his cheeks felt warm at Bon's intensity. He wasn't sure why and was so deep in the Bon not being in love with him that he couldn't see anything else but this moment was making him doubt it. 

"Bon?" Rin finally got out after clearing his throat as his heart thumped a few times, solidly, against his chest as if to remind him it was still there. "You, um, okay?" 

"Who's the father?" Bon asked gruffly and Rin blinked when those intense brown eyes clashed with his surprised blues and he couldn't tell. Yukio flashed and his body longed for Yukio so intensely he could sob right then and there and wasn't aware of the tears trickling down until Bon touched just under his eye. "Okumura? 

"No one you know." Rin got out in a think voice as Bon's hands came up framing his face and his heart began screaming it was wrong wrong wrong. He wasn't supposed to be looking into brown eyes but warm, glowing, loving teal ones. He felt the thumbs under his eyes rubbing the tears away but they kept coming for the act that would take place.

You see, Rin was starved for physical affection and he felt like such a whore then. A two timing, pregnant whore. It intensified with the wrongness of the situation when lips came pressing against his kissing him with enough intensity, heat and passion to wake a dead man but Rin didn't feel that. His eyes blocked the warm brown eyes for sparkling, bright lively teals that his heart longed for and his body didn't take a note of Bon's lips but changed them for Yukio's. Maybe that's why he nearly attacked Bon like a starving animal, kissing him rapidly so lost in his own delusions and sensations that if Mephisto hadn't walked in it would have gone further. 

"Rin Okumura!" Mephisto roared making Rin jump back tears rolling large pearl like tears and regret swooping over everything. Mephisto saw this then turned intense eyes on Bon. "It's time for you to go." 

"Fine." Bon mumbled through lightly swelling lips as he turned to the door, yanked it open fast and stumbled out slamming it. The slam reverberated inside of Rin's mind and he finally gasped an intake of air that lead to more, rapid gasps of air that made him weak and lean against the wall. 

Rin slid down the wall gasping so hard, so shortly, he was sure he was having a panic attack at this moment. He kept gasping and gasping, unable to breath right and he longed to scrub his lips with soap and disinfectant. "Oh my god." Rin gasped as he was yanked up, tears gushing down his cheeks as Mephisto brought him to the door, opening it a crack for Rin to get fresh air. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" 

"It's okay, Rin." Mephisto's words were lost in Rin's cluttered mind as he gasped and tried to get air into his tight lungs. "Calm down! Think of the babies!" 

Babies? His and Yukio's? He tried to piece it together to himself and when he did, fifteen minutes of gasping going on, he got it and started calming down. His lips trembled and he began to hiccup sobs as he wailed covering his face. "Oh my god!" He wailed as he covered his face and gripping his hair tightly with his fingers and hid his face into his forearms. "Oh my god!" 

"Rin.." Mephisto couldn't say much more than the boy's name in hopes of comforting him as Rin howled sobs as he shivered from the cold but needed the fresh air. Rin couldn't believe he did that! He didn't do that! He didn't! He'd never betray Yukio and kiss another person! Never! 

"Oh my _god!_ " Rin screeched into his arms as he felt loathing, thick and too large and crushing, as he began shrieking sobs. "Oh my god!" Could he say anything else? No. No he couldn't he didn't have words. What were words? He didn't know! All that was there was this dark, black future without Yukio looming in front of him even if he was being just a tad dramatic. Just a tad! 

"It'll all be alright, Rin, I promise." Mephisto finally said as he stroked Rin's hair and felt worry begin to circle in his chest. Worry for another being? Strange. But Rin howled and hiccuped, his body wracked with each one, as he clutched his hair tight in his hands and shook his head making tears spray. 

"No it's not! It's not going to be! Yukio is going to hate me!" Rin howled with denial, hating the act he'd just made, even if the act was lowest on taboos and his incest fill relationship with his twin was nothing compared to _this_. He hated himself! "He's going to hate me! I can't do this! I can't believe I did that! Oh my fucking God, what have I done?!"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Yukio's lashes trembled hard as his eyes scrunched up groaning softly curling up on his side and opened his eyes slightly as he looked into his pillow. He groaned then yawned loudly rolling onto his stomach as he let his lashes rest on his cheeks happily as he stretched out making his joints and such crack lightly as he opened his eyes sluggishly again, staring at the wall in front of him. He pushed up sitting on his knees rubbing his face tiredly as he stretched upwards then reached for his glasses pushing them on and grabbed his phone only to frown. For the past three days Rin didn't text or call, Mephisto doing so in his stead, but today was Sunday making it four days now. It was the start of a new week making two weeks left until he got home but two weeks of no trace of Satan either.

"Why hasn't he called?" Yukio murmured to himself as he climbed out of bed, holding his phone in his hand as he then turned to go to his bathroom, flicking the light on against the early morning dawn and turned the shower on. He opened his contacts, slid his thumb up on the screen until he came to Rin's name and pressed it, then texted him. He put his phone on the counter, taking his glasses off again and stuck his hand beneath the water feeling the heat. He slid his pajamas off and jumped in, the hot water like a blessing and caress on his sore body.

He was beginning to wash his body when his phone pinged softly and he cursed being in the shower at that moment. He continued washing his body fighting the yawn as he then set on rinsing his body off then scrubbed his hair. He closed his eyes groggily as he did so, wondering how much longer this next two weeks would be if they didn't find the lead they so desperately needed to find Satan. He finished washing himself as he then stepped out, water running down his body in rivulets and drips off the ends of his hair that he needed to cut and dried his hand before picking his phone up and opening the text then tilted his head softly frowning softly.

 **Rin:** _Hey! Sorry I've been avoiding you lately! I've been so tired lately, this pregnancy is taking a toll on me and I need my rest, as Mephisto is constantly reminding me._

Yukio squinted at how fake it sounded and he walked out into his room, towel wrapped tightly around his hips when he yelped at the sight of Shura who saluted him. "The hell are you doing?!" He barked aggressively and defensively, face burning a bright red as Shura giggled at him.

"Don't be so defensive!" She stated then jumped up walking across the room to him and he backed up. What? What? What? The word echoed over and over as Shura got just a hair's length away from him, bodily, his skin crawling with the urge to run away. Shura was his first lover, before Rin, who knew this but he was determined to be committed to just Rin. And he was. It didn't even need to be thought on for the urge for Rin still remained and his dedication and sexual drive went towards his elder twin.

"What are you doing?" Yukio demanded as he squeezed his phone tight, subconsciously, his eyes intensely narrowed behind his glasses. He opened his mouth when Shura swayed up going in for a kiss and, yes, the feeling of a body that was lean and lithe felt nice against his but Rin flashed in his mind as those lips edged for his and he turned his head. "Stop!"

"Why?" Shura snapped angrily, so annoyed at the first failed kiss, her eyes narrowed. "What's so good about an incest filled relationship?"

"It isn't incest!" Yukio snapped thought knowing full well it was. Again this felt like some shitty cliche fanfiction where the other half of a relationship cheats and sleeps with the big breasted girl. "With Rin it's just a relationship!"

"You called him Nii-san for the longest time! It's sick! Why can't you give me a chance and see how weird it is!" Shura demanded stomping her foot hard enough to make her breasts jiggle softly as she stared up at Yukio who let out a low breath.

"I don't care." Yukio then pulled up the number of his upper commander of sorts and began texting. This wasn't going to work.

"Yukio?"

"Leave!" Yukio snarled as he texted then sent it, waiting, as he then walked across the room to his closet and glared at Shura. "I said leave!"

"Fine! I give up on you, Yukio Okumura!" She snapped angrily then left the room in a huff when Yukio felt just a tiny ping in his chest as he moved his hand through his hair as he looked at his phone waiting. He felt regret swimming faintly at the fact that Shura had been acting nothing but weird and their relationship was becoming damaged for some reason.

He pulled his clothes on, getting dressed then pulled his glasses off and scrubbed his hair roughly. He sighed out rubbing his eyes wondering when his life became such a tangled mess and then felt a pang of regret so intense it nearly crumpled him over. He hated leaving a job early, never done it before, save for that week Rin went into a heat and he had to stay home and take care up him that full week. He heard his phone ping, shirt hanging open and loose, when he stared at the text and let out a breath at the butterflies going through his stomach intensely and he reached under his bed grabbing his luggage bag.

Whether he said anything to Rin or not the truth was now more intense and he was happy to even just think it. He was going home.

* * *

"Okay, Mr. Okumura! Let's take a look at those babies~" Dr. Akiyama chirped like every other time now and Rin lifted his stomach and shivered at the hot gel spreading on his stomach and he sighed out. "You alright? You don't look well. Week eleven is mostly hard on mother's but you could be getting sick so I'll prescribe you some vitamins."

"I'm fine." Rin sighed out softly as he rubbed an eye that was ringed with a dark blue half moon. He'd barely slept, a mess from the kiss with Bon, and had been having panic attacks since then that increased when he thought on how it could be affecting his babies.

"Normally women in the eleventh week or twelfth week, on their second pregnancy, can feel movements earlier than most but thirteen weeks is the milestone for baby movements." Dr. Akiyama informed the half demon as she pressed the paddle to his stomach spreading the warm gel around on his bump as he held his shirt away and looked at the screen instinctively.

"What do they normally feel like?" Rin questioned thought he could feel that he already feel movements just a few days ago before Bon kissed him but he refused to believe that meant anything. He watched the screen come to life as she rolled the paddle around softly but with enough pressure to see the little bodies.

"Popcorn, intense butterflies. But sometimes it's just nausea and gas." She said offhandedly as she squinted softly at the screen as anything had yet to appear on the screen and then smiled triumphantly when they did. "There they are! They're slightly bigger but they were trying to hide on the Mama this time round~"

"Oh wow." Rin got out noticing how his babies bodies did appear one size bigger, like someone plumped them up, and he blinked curiously. "When can we tell genders?"

"Not for some time yet. Fourth or fifth month at least." Dr. Akiyama stated knowingly then smiled as she printed off another picture and began cleaning his stomach off as the pictures printed out. She then helped him sit up and looked at his just ever so tiny bit bigger stomach and smiled gently. "I'd love to help with delivery, of course."

Rin looked up, as if surprised, then smiled gently as he nodded. "Sure, I mean I'm prepared for it. I know it's not going to happen naturally, they don't have the natural birth canal since I'm a boy so I'm guessing a C section will be done?"

"You studied up!" She exclaimed, eyes glowing with appreciation. "Not many patients or expectant mother's do that much. But yes, it will be a C section for you, Mr. Okumura, seeing as you do not have a birth canal. But don't worry, it'll be like a regular birth and I'll try to do it in a way that there will be no scarring."

"Thank you." Rin breathed out then hopped off the table and rubbed his stomach worriedly as he thought back on the text he'd received from Yukio that he was coming home today. Late tonight.

"Are you alright, Mr. Okumura?" Dr. Akiyama asked softly handing Rin the ultra sound and looked at his tired face. "I know I'm just your OBGYN but if you want to talk about anything we can."

"I...I've been starved for contact lately and the-the father of the babies has been away and this other guy kissed me. And-And I didn't pull away and kissed back but it felt so wrong kissing another person while thinking of another. I haven't been able to think of anything but how the father will react and if we'll be over. I've been so mean to him this entire pregnancy." Rin got out in a tight voice that cracked and his breath wheezed out a few times like he'd start crying and bit his lower lip. He felt a hand come down onto his hair and ruffle the locks softly making him look up at the warm, motherly look on Dr. Akiyama's face.

"It's okay, Rin." She softly said as she looked into his face, golden eyes soft and dark with understanding. "My wife and I separated for some time back when we were dating, I had gone to IVF to get pregnant that way and during that time she went away for work and we got distant. I was just like you, in your predicament, but we made up when I was honest to her. We got married even! So I, being like the voice of experience, can tell you I believe it'll all work out."

"Thank you, Doctor Akiyama." Rin softly said when she nodded and moved a strand of black hair behind her ear then turned.

"You're welcome! Here, I'll write you some vitamins to take to keep your immune system up alone with the prenatal ones." Dr. Akiyama spoke in a confident way when she scribbled on her prescription pad then turned back to Rin handing two out and he took them. "I have the feeling, however, you might be early in the birthing."

"Why?" Rin asked his hand reaching down protectively over his stomach where tiny popping feelings came and he fought the urge to tell her. He bit the inside of his cheek as he looked at her as she thought then spoke.

"Because there's four in there. You'll get huge and it might, just might, be too much around seven months. But this is just a thought! You could very well carry all the way to nine months!" She said with a widening of her eyes and she then smiled at him then reached out tapping his cheek lightly. "Just keep positive and eat healthy for the babies, stay healthy for yourself, and the birth will be smooth. Just keep those in mind like a chant."

"I will!" Rin nodded looking more lively then than he had in the past four days and nodded again turning to the door walking to it and yanked it open just as Dr. Akiyama sat in her chair then crossed her legs.

"Oh, and Rin?" She lightly said as the half demon turned to her and she smiled softly at him. "It's all going to be okay."

"I hope so." Rin sighed out and left. Now, time to get home, shower and hopefully have the guts to actually tell Yukio about his and Bon's kiss. Hopefully was the key word in that sentence.

* * *

"We'll be okay." Rin sighed out as he stepped into the shower, visibly shaking with nerves and he was fighting waves of nausea back with the urge to vomit. He was pale, clammy and was a nervous wreck. He kept repeating those three words and he pressed his palm against his stomach where the tiny popping sensations formed in response and he felt lightly excited for the real kicks that would come in the next three months. "We'll be okay. Your Dad is going to love us and he'll protect you guys. Even..Even if Mama can't."

Rin jerked lightly with sadness flooding him and a little jolt of shock at calling himself Mama for the first time since his pregnancy. He felt the warmth bubbling at it and it was the first time in a month since he'd felt like the old Rin. He then began to feel real, genuine excitement at seeing Yukio and began scrubbing his body rough but carefully on his bump then began the task of scrubbing his hair and smiled to himself.

He heard a car outside, strangely, and felt his stomach plunge but in a good way. He finished up washing himself then rub his towel over his body quickly and pulled his sweat pants up just underneath the under hang of his stomach and he then pulling his shirt on which was the one size bigger and the edge of his stomach was lightly pushing against it, barely there, but enough that Rin could see the faint curve of his belly.

He marveled at the sight and blinked when his bedroom door opened. He stared at his reflection frowning softly at the sight of himself and he bit his lip softly, sucking on it softly for a moment as his worried blue irises shined back at him from the mirror and he sighed out. He had been waiting two months for this, three practically, and yet he felt frozen and scared to see his lover, his twin, his other half.

He could see Yukio perfectly, brown hair that felt like rough silk between his fingers, the moles under his eye and mouth, his bright teal eyes behind glasses and the soft smile that was just for him. It was all out there, right now, behind the door and Rin took a deep breath. He turned facing it, hair lightly dripping still but he walked to the door, the two steps it took, and grabbed the door knob twisting then pushing it open. He hesitated half way then stepped out only for his own wide eyes to meet equally shocked, wide teal ones.

A soft smile formed on Rin's face, crooked, but there as he let a breath out from his tight chest. "Yukio." His smile grew as tears bloomed on his lashes for no reason at all it felt as he looked at the one person he'd been longing for for the past three months. "Welcome home."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Yukio felt the bag slip from his fingers as his eyes widened behind his glasses, staring at Rin in disbelief when guilt began swarming in his stomach like a swarm of bees. Rin look tired. He looked TIRED. He had dark blue smudges under his eyes, which still remained a bright blue, but his face was pale even if it lightly glowed with pregnancy and his hair hit his shoulders lightly. His shirt was tight, a size smaller than before, that hugged his stomach tightly showing off the swell of his stomach perfectly and Yukio couldn't help but stare at the bulge on his brother's body. He couldn't even say a thank you to being welcomed home as he stared at the bulge still, intensely, like he could see in to the children there. 

He blamed them. They were making Rin so tired, so drained, even if he looked ecstatic to see Yukio and happy to rub his stomach softly. "Rin, when did you sleep last?" 

"Last night!" Rin cheerfully stated as he stepped forward, his hand resting on his stomach that went from caring mother to a protective mother hold. "I went to the doctor today actually and she told me that I might deliver earlier than nine months only because there's more than one baby and that happens a lot of the time when there's more than one baby in there." 

"I...see." Yukio choked out slowly as he stared at Rin and then sat on the bed, eyes wide, disbelief circling in him. It was different to feel warmth when he was away from Rin, getting text messages and pictures of the baby bump but seeing it up close, at what he's done to his brother, it was shocking. 

"Mephisto said the babies must have use or protection against my flames cause the two times I used them there was nothing wrong with the babies so it's a good thing!" Rin babbled as he kept distance that felt painful to Yukio but was thankful for it. "It'll be four months in two weeks, when we gotta go on that trip. I'm thinking of skipping it though." 

"Really?" Yukio asked looking at Rin fully and the other teen nodded thoughtfully. He rubbed his stomach from top to bottom carefully then his hands folded underneath and on top like a cradle.

"Really. I'll be a lot bigger in the next two weeks and though Shiemi got me clothes to help hide it I'm still gonna be getting bigger." Rin stated as he continued to hold his stomach in a cradle as he looked at Yukio when his eyes slid away to the window. "I can't even imagine what you're thinking, Yukio. I've done so many horrible things, said, to you these past three months and never took you into consideration. It was always myself." 

"Rin, I'm going to say something. So don't hate me." Yukio slowly said standing up just as slow, his eyes tight, Rin looking up in surprise as he nodded and Yukio closed his eyes. "I need to ask. I need to know. I have this horrible feeling you won't make it, Rin, and I just need to know if you felt that way too. And...if you did, why keep them?" 

"That's both easy and hard to answer." Rin replied as he began to slid his hand from the top of his belly down in soft rubbing motions. "The easy part is because these are our babies, mine and yours. Half of me, half of you. Incest babies or not, they're ours and I wanted them more than I want to be with you. They'd become intertwined with me with that first ultrasound when I heard their hearts and I decided they deserved to live more than anyone on this planet. Plus, you and I would make a good Mama and Dad." 

"Okay." Yukio nodded slowly, all actions so slow he hated it. "But the hard part?" 

"The hard part..." Rin got this thinking look on his face, eyes going up to the ceiling like he could see up to the sky, contemplating. "It's hard to put into words. But it's like even if I know they would make it and I wouldn't...well, it didn't put me off. I want them. I know they want me, too, and need me more than anyone right now as they're inside, well, me! But knowing and thinking I won't survive..." 

"Mhm?" Yukio hated the strained tone as Rin's voice trailed off, his blue eyes becoming tight liek Yukio's and darker. Like watching a dark thunder cloud roll in front of a bright blue sky. 

"I only hope my demonic side kicks in and helps me. That I can be around to see them but I just gotta keep hope I'll make it." Rin finally got out sounding so pained that Yukio didn't buy it one bit and had to keep from striking out and hurting, maiming, this room. He had a change of heart, he wasn't going to have Rin abort the babies, but he wanted to hurt something to think his brother wouldn't make it. 

"And...and the babies? What are you going to do if they make it?" Yukio asked when Rin looked up as if surprised, a lock of hair falling over the bridge of his nose, his face becoming a mask of that one emotion. 

"Well, I figured since they're your babies too you'd take them and run. Away from the Vatican and this school, go off grid and raise them." Rin replied seriously, more serious than Yukio had ever seen him, his eyes locking and holding onto Yukio's. "They are our babies. Even if I don't make it, promise me you'll keep them safe no matter what." 

"Rin..." Yukio couldn't promise. He could only say his elder brother's name when the dark haired twin charged forward grabbing Yukio's shirt, his eyes turning desperate and his face intense. 

"Promise me!" He shouted then a complete mood change as his lower lip began to tremble. "Promise me, Yukio! Don't let this be for nothing dammit! You have to be their father! Now! Protect them!" 

Yukio stared at his brother when he slid his arms around him in a tight hug, feeling the curve of his brother's stomach pressing against his. He nuzzled his hair and breathed in the scent he'd missed the last two months, three now technically, and squeezed Rin. Rin, in surprise, instinctively hugged back as his mouth pressed against Yukio's shoulder and tears he thought were gone rolled down his face as he began hiccuping sobs right into his shoulder as he clung to him. He was sure he got Yukio's shirt wet as he hiccuped out sobs, clinging to him tight, his intense longing and his moments of missing Yukio the past three months were taking their toll.

"I can't believe I still love you as much as I do." Yukio sighed out but smiled softly as he stroked Rin's hair, the other sobbing, and closed his eyes tiredly. 

"I love you, Yukio!" Rin got out in between wails as he clung and held on like he was made out of Velcro. He felt Yukio moving and he was glad when they were laying on the bed, side to side, face to face. He pulled back from Yukio's shoulder, face wet and dripping, and Yukio blinked a few times at the way he found that wet face cute to himself and he smiled softly. 

"I love you, Rin. More than anything." Yukio said as he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Rin and the half demon twitched but melted into the kiss as he closed his eyes. 

He welcomed the arms around his waist holding him tight on that bed, his lips moving with Yukio's, the night like a dark cover hanging and waiting to close it's curtains. He held him to Yukio tighter than tight, as if afraid the other was going to disappear.He lost himself to the kisses that made his head spin and filled his body with a warmth he'd been missing since September when he left. He had missed Yukio so so much and, apparently, to that tiny popping and butterfly feeling in his body, the babies had clearly missed him too and that made Rin smile widely as he held and kissed Yukio until his head spun. 

* * *

Rin woke up with the red light of sun beams hitting him in the face the next morning and he squeezed his eyes shut, face nuzzling into a shoulder that moved and his eyes opened in surprise. He sat up quickly, shirt rolled up to reveal half his belly, his eyes wide as they looked down in the sleepy fog of his vision but revealed the sleeping face of Yukio. He rubbed his eyes hard and when he opened them again Yukio's lashes were fluttering and opening slowly, pupils shrinking to pin points in the light and Rin felt a spark of guilt when he leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Yukio's. It was soft, sweet and short when he pulled back Yukio grinned sleepily at him. 

"What was that for?" He asked tiredly with a child like tone with that sleepy fog and Rin smiled before he could help himself. 

"For coming home early. For being kind of accepting of this whole thing." Rin replied happily when he slid out of bed, stretching his arms above his head and he rubbed his hands over his face tiredly then through his hair. "Do you think Mephisto will let us go back to the dorm now?" 

"I don't know." Yukio sat up and reached to the bedside table and pulled his glasses on, looking at his brother who stared back smiling softly. "Maybe. I was actually thinking, though, that we live somewhere else." 

"Eh? Somewhere else?" Rin asked when Yukio smiled and climbed out of bed, taking the short steps to his brother and grabbed his hand lightly rubbing his thumb against the back of it gently. Rin stared at Yukio curiously while the thumb continued rubbing gently yet with enough pressure to let him know it was there. 

"Yeah. Like a house. An actual home to make for you, me and the...the babies." He stuttered at that part but Rin felt something warm fill his body and he beamed happily at Yukio sliding his arms around his shoulders and smiled even more, if possible, when arms circled his waist holding him close. 

"Really? Are you seriously thinking about that?" Rin asked excitedly then blushed at how he sounded way to eager to get away from the academy and everything. He was only sixteen! They'd be turning seventeen soon but they were still so young. Starting so young. 

"I am. We'll only be seventeen but I'm sure if we need him too, Mephisto can pull some strings." He replied on a yawn as he looked into Rin's brilliant blue eyes, so close he swore he could spy at least three different shades of blue in that moment and yet he knew the effect would leave when they parted. He honestly loved being this close to Rin.

"Okay. Will we still do school work?" Rin asked as if he didn't want too, eyes holding a challenge while he looked at Yukio, lightly bouncing on his toes, the curve of his stomach rubbing Yukio's flat one. 

"I don't see why not. Mephisto can bring it back and forth. We can still graduate if we stay or leave if you get much too big by the six month." Yukio shrugged as he replied then, when they parted, hesitated as he stretched a hand to Rin's stomach, tilting it lightly like he was questioning. "Can I?" 

Rin stared at his hand then perked up smiling and nodded, grinning widely. "Of course! You have more than any right to do so!" 

"Okay." Yukio nodded like he was scrounging up some courage then reached out pressing palm against the middle of Rin's stomach. And it felt like both hand and stomach curved and fit like a puzzle piece being connected. When teal eyes widened and met Rin's smiling blues the half demon could feel it. SEE it. Things would work out and they'd be happy. He was sure of it straight down to his bones.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Yukio opened his eyes to see Rin resting with his head on the pillow, the blue smudges under his eyes dark still but not as bad. He seemed to be asleep so Yukio climbed out of bed moving his hands through his hair as he yawned loudly and openly then as he stretched like a cat. It was late afternoon when he and Rin fell asleep again, making him curse the comfortable position he'd been in with Rin. That entire morning, up until lunch time, they'd spent time laying in bed with Yukio's arm around Rin's shoulder and his cheek on his shoulder, his cheek against the top of Rin's head and their hands resting on Rin's swollen stomach. He couldn't tell you who fell back to sleep again but he knew he'd be up for most for the night even if Rin slept like he'd never slept before. 

"Ah~ Hello Yukio~" Mephisto greeted as he sipped his coffee flipping through a newspaper that seemed strange for late afternoon. It felt like it should be morning already just from the way Mephisto was position with his coffee and newspaper. 

"Hello," Yukio sighed out rubbing his eyes behind his glasses then walking to the pot. "Is this fresh?" 

"Yup~" Mephisto chirped when Yukio poured his coffee and decided to keep it black as he then joined the headmaster at the table and sighed. "Anything wrong?" 

"Nothing. Just overwhelmed. I've been home a day and even if Rin caught me up to speed on everything baby related it's just so much. I still can't wrap my head around the pregnancy!" Yukio got out resting his temple against the heel of his hand as he sipped his coffee softly and slowly, feeling the hot liquid make the path down to his stomach. 

"Well he is the offspring of Satan and half demonic himself that it shouldn't come as a surprise to you, Yukio." Mephisto replied with a gently shrug then gulped the rest of his coffee down, stood up, and put it in the sink. "He is ecstatic about these babies and so is Shiemi and myself. He's just waiting for you to be just as happy." 

"I don't know if I can be." Yukio got out softly rubbing the rim of his coffee cup with his lashes lowering behind his glasses. "I want to be but I look at him and I just see those children sucking the literal life out of him. He got out of bed a billion times to go pee last night alone! And he's so tired. I'm worried he might not survive the birth. "

"He is strong." Mephisto stated but then paused staring down in the sink. "But I too worry about his survival of the birth. But I do my best not to think on it after all seeing as he's so happy with them. I don't think he wants to face the fact he could very well die. It's at a fifty fifty chance." 

"Fifty fifty survival rate." Yukio murmured then clenched his jaw lightly. "If I had even  _known_ that this was possible I would've taken better chances and choices had I known." 

"I know. But none of us even thought it be possible after all." Mephisto replied turning to stare at the exorcist at his table. "Yet here it is, a physically impossible natural occurrence for woman happening to a teenage boy." 

"It's hard to wrap your head around." Yukio laughed weakly then sat back in his chair and sighed. "But in the end, as you know, those are my kids I made with him. Unknowingly, sure, but still our kids." 

"I think that once they are here the joy Rin is feeling will extend to you as well once you hold those children." Mephisto nodded as his forest greens clashed with teals that were bright with surprise and the demon smiled pushing from the sink. "To think you'll be a Daddy in six months time~" 

"God don't even." Yukio groaned when Mephisto fluttered out laughing over his shoulder and Yukio wondered just how quick the next to weeks would pass. He slumped at the table then as he looked at the smooth brown of it and felt his lashes lower softly when Rin walked into the kitchen. "Nii-san!" 

Rin flinched visibly at that as his hand gripped the shirt just above his stomach and his eyes darkened briefly. "What." 

"Sorry, that was a slip of the tongue." Yukio apologized instantly as fast as Rin had snapped and he shifted then smiled. "How are you feeling after that long sleep you had?"   
Rin considered his words before relaxing visibly an rubbed his eyes. "Fine. I feel more awake, alert." 

"So, when will you be four months?" Yukio asked then regretted it but felt a genuine smile bubble up when Rin laughed and crossed his arms over his chest, blue eyes sparkling like light playing off water, his smile wide and infectious. 

"Idiot. That sounds like a stupid cheesy pick up line you use on someone. Like "You come here lately?" stupid type of thing!" Rin laughed as he then walked over to the coffee pot and stroked it lightly. "One cup of coffee can't hurt right?" 

"I think so. One cup a day should be fine after all." Yukio thoughtfully said as he leaned back in his chair and Rin nodded, pulling the pot out and began making a cup. He was aware of Yukio's stare on him and it made something in his stomach squirm with the butterflies in his belly. He still couldn't believe Yukio was home! 

"So what're you planning on doing today?" Rin asked conversationally as he took his cup, poured creamer and sugar in and then sat across the table from Yukio. He stared at his brother and rubbed his thumb on the rim of his cup much as Yukio had. 

"I'm not sure. Would you like to watch a movie?" Yukio asked tilting his head lightly as Rin perked up at this offer and considered it. He pretended to be torn and Yukio smiled as Rin then smirked. 

"Sure! What movie? Horror?" Rin asked eagerly leaning forward then took a sip of his coffee and Yukio wondered how Rin could still act so normal with four babies in his belly. Easily, of course, if he could joke and laugh over the little things and he smiled relaxing. 

"We can watch a horror if you want too." Yukio replied easily standing up and wiped his hands on his pants. "I'll go get it all set up so we can just jump into the movie." 

"Okay! I'll make some popcorn!" Rin chirped standing up just as Yukio walked over to him and they jerked at it and smiled together. Rin then leaned up kissing his cheek softly and tapping the back of his hand affectionately. "I'll see you in there." 

"Alright," Yukio replied but smiled and, in return to the cheek kiss, leaned in brushing the hair off his forehead and kissed his forehead. Rin simply glowed like the sun when Yukio walked out of the room and he felt his chest tighten when Rin was out of his view but he walked to the living room assuring himself the tightening in his chest was absolutely nothing. It was just an overreaction.

* * *

"Tired again?" Yukio asked as the credits rolled on the tv, a few kernels at the bottom of the bowl were left and Rin's head was on his shoulder, hand on his stomach naturally and yawning softly. Rin shook his head and tilted his head back to look into Yukio's face smiling softly and grabbed his hand, holding it softly and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. 

"Nah, it's just the fatigue." He replied in a groggy voice but smiled happily at Yukio and continued using his thumb to stroke the back of his hand. He shifted to sit up, uncurling his legs, and stretched up with his hand still in Yukio's. He groaned then scratched the side of his belly. 

"Oh, I see." Yukio then looked at Rin and noted, with two weeks until his fourth month started he realized it was two weeks until their birthdays. "Hey, that reminds me! What do you want for our birthday?" 

"Oh yeah!" Rin sat up excitedly gripping his hand still and bounced on his toes lightly  few times. He looked like a little kid that just got told he was going to have a huge party with all his classmates and it made Yukio laugh. "I want to cook something! I've been eating nothing but chips, cupcakes, ramen and junk foods. I want to eat good but the babies always want junk food!" 

"But didn't you use to devour sweets when we were little?" Yukio asked with a smile as Rin's cheeks slowly turned a soft pink and he huffed pushing his cheeks out making them puff up. Yukio fought the urge to laugh at the childish look on his face and stood up his hand still in Rin's, not pulling it away, when Rin lost his pout. He blushed again, his cheeks going from soft pink to a light red, his eyes widening when Yukio cupped the side of his face and he stared up at him in curiosity. 

"Ju-Just because I ate sweets when I was little doesn't mean I want to eat them all the time because they want too." Rin mumbled in a pouty way making Yukio smile with amusement and just plain adoring. He moved his hand from Rin's face and pushed his glasses up off his face and on the top of his head to keep them out of the way when he leaned back in and clunked their foreheads together softly. 

"You're such a baby," Yukio replied smiling as he laughed lightly and Rin then pouted again. "How can you be oldest?" 

"Because I am!" Rin replied with dignity as he shuffled but his arms, instead of moving to plant his hands on his hips, slid around Yukio's waist and hugged him. He looked at Yukio from under his lashes with the proximity, foreheads touching, but Rin smiled gently. "I wanted out more than you did." 

"Uh-huh." Yukio murmured then gave Rin a soft kiss that had the half demon smiling and giggling when it stopped and his cheeks were a soft red. "You know, I missed doing that." 

"This is gonna be cheesy. But what did you miss doing?" Rin asked with a knowingly smile as his lashes fluttered when he looked up at Yukio who smirked at him. He then laughed quietly as he waited for Yukio to speak again and he knew, just knew, it would be cheesy. 

"Kissing you and all that jazz." Yukio replied making them both break down laughing for the first time in who knows how long. But it was nice as all hell to laugh with him and it being fed through one another. 

"He-Hey, if it's an-any consola-lation I missed your ki-kisses!" Rin gasped making them howl with laughter at just how cheesy the moment was. Rin flopped onto the couch again howling as his arms curled over his stomach, butterflies going off in his belly as he gasped for air. 

He actually  grinned so hard, so wide, it actually hurt! Yukio sat next to him laughing just as hard, both sounding like lunatics in that moment and Rin actually laughed so hard he had tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't breath most times, his sides hurting so bad, but he couldn't stop and he Yukio laughed right along with him. And with those flutters, Yukio's hand on his leg, his arms over his stomach and laughter making his lungs cramp painfully with the intensity of laughter he felt this moment quite literally being marked off to serve as one of the favorite things in his life. And Yukio's laughter topped it all.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is sooo short! But I honestly made myself chuckle a little bit to myself when I wrote it but I hope people like it even if it does seem short!

The next two weeks passed in a blur for Rin it seemed as he sat there on the bed, Yukio talking on the phone with Shiemi. Rin could remember the next two weeks were going in memory like a check list like this:

  *  His tenth, eleventh and twelfth weeks of pregnancy went by in a blur.


  *  His thirteenth was here and he was handling it better than anyone expected.


  *  He was utterly gigantic.


  * He spent a week watching movies with Yukio, talking and catching up.


  * Those butterflies were more intense lately and he mentioned it only to find out it was movements.


  * Shiemi was constantly buying him clothes to fit in


  * Rin was so tired lately he was sleeping at the table and anywhere possible.


  * He wanted to tell Yukio about his kiss with Bon but didn't want to mention it at all.


  * What was he even going to do when he DID tell him?



And now, just three days shy of his birthday with Yukio and being within the thirteenth week of pregnancy, life seemed to be going so smooth lately. Rin stared at Yukio pacing the room arguing his way out of the trip that would also be taking place tomorrow and Rin sat crossed legged with Kuro sitting on his thigh, both wide eyed. They watched Yukio pace then leave the room and he slammed the door making the pair twitch at the loud sound.

 _Why does he seem mad?_ Kuro asked looking at Rin then planted his tiny paws on his chest and stare at him face to face. Rin sighed rubbed one of his eyes then yawned when the realization of him being able to take a nap right now was comforting.

"Because Shiemi won't let him back out of the trip we planned a few months ago." Rin mumbled as he then flopped back on the bed Kuro's body jumping next to him on the bed and Rin let his hand rest along his forehead. His eyes shut then as he stretched his legs out, his stomach felt so heavy even laying down like this and his lashes fluttered gently a few times. "He doesn't want me going out cause I'm so freakin' huge."

 _So it's just to keep you safe?_ Kuro asked plopping down stretching out on his stomach, legs tucked close and his head tilted. Rin felt like Kuro, in the past three months, was his greatest confidence.

"I guess. I wouldn't mind going on the trip but I'm bigger than he and Mephisto anticipated in the beginning. I don't think even Shiemi knows how big I am right now," Rin mumbled again as he then yawned again and rubbed his hands over his face wondering how much longer the fatigue would be part of the pregnancy and he blinked groggily. Sluggishly almost. His cheeks were warm and the door was opened roughly with Yukio charging in then pausing. "How did the call go?"

"Terrible. Shiemi doesn't think you're that big when you really are," Yukio snapped irritably when he pulled his phone out. "She wants a picture of you and the belly, before making her choice. She said I still have to go but I'm going to find someone to replace me so I can stay home with you."

"But winter vacation is coming up!" Rin scrambled to a sit but was huffing lightly as he sat up and his hand covered his belly that fluttered rapidly from the inside. "You must want a break! I won't be doing much but eating and sleeping!"

"So? Who says I want to go now? This are different." Yukio snapped when he noticed the wide eyed hurt look on his face and he then changed his tone quickly. "Not in a bad way! I just want to be with you more, for the last six months."

"More like four or five." Rin whispered rubbing his belly when Yukio squinted at him from behind his glasses and paused in getting his camera up on his phone. "The-The doctor estimated around the seventh or eight month I might be delivering depending on how big I get cause most women's body with more than one baby can't handle the strain and weight and give birth around them. So it might be shorter of a wait."

Yukio let his eyes close and let out a dragging, long breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose softly as he then sat on the bed's edge. "So four or five more months." He mumbled then opened his eyes. "More reason to stay and monitor you more."

"Monitor?" Rin asked with a hurt edge in his voice that had Yukio snapping his head to Rin who had tears on his lashes and he looked hurt. Yukio had never seen this look on his brother's face and it made it suddenly hard to breath with the cramp of pain in his chest.

"You know what I mean," Yukio replied with a tight voice as he looked at Rin who had a tear plop on his cheek and he reached out stroking it away. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. All you're doing is monitoring me!" Rin suddenly shouted jumping up making Kuro move with him like a cat shadow and curl around his ankles and Yukio blinked. "You've been home two weeks and you haven't touched me so much as one time! It's-It's like our relationship went back to the brotherly one!"

"Rin! That's not true!" Yukio sounded surprised even to his own ears and he stood up with wide eyes as Rin curled his arms around his stomach. Yukio stared at the wet eyed Rin who was shuffling lightly as he stared at his brother and let out a low breath and stepped to Rin and moved his arms around him. "God, Rin."

"No!" Rin snapped but didn't move to pull out of his hug right away and even if he wanted to the warmth was too nice. He was pouting now trying to hold onto the anger but sparks of warmth flowed from Yukio kept him from doing so and he would've shoved him away had he not loved the warmth.

"Rin, I know you're pouting." Yukio stated in a knowing way when Rin shook his head hard but blushed with water still rimming his eyes making them watery. He bit the inside of his puffed cheek fighting a yawn or an urge to nuzzle Yukio.

"Rin~ Yukio~ I got ice cream!" Mephisto shouted making Rin squeal ripping away from Yukio to the door and ran out. Yukio laughed and placed his hands on his hips as he shook his head lightly then looked at Kuro who scuttled out for Ice cream of his own. He could only imagine how Rin would be waddling within the next month or so and fought an urge to laugh again. Now, he might as well get his own ice cream while it was there and before Rin, Kuro and Mephisto ate the whole gallon of it.

* * *

"So...he is that big." Shiemi stated as she looked at Rin's large stomach, both brother's standing before the blonde girl and Rin smiled awkwardly while Yukio shot an I-Told-You-So look and Shiemi nodded slowly then sighed. "So does that mean you guys aren't coming to the trip after all? I mean I planned it for just this week and I was really hoping you guys could come..."

Rin sighed under the weight of her puppy dog eyes and shifted guiltily as Yukio cleared his throat softly. Her eyes were so big and watery, like sparkly green marbles, that were too cute and yet inspired so much guilt. "Um, Shiemi, I'm really sorry I can't go."

"Truly, Shiemi. None of us expected him to be this big by this time, or if he was big, he could hide it better than we predicted but even the biggest size you got can't hide him anymore." Yukio backed up when Rin blushed and glared at Yukio who just kept his focus on Shiemi. Though it wasn't untrue Rin was big, looking like he was already in his fourth month, was bigger than anticipated and the doctor was surprised by this, even if the babies and Rin were perfectly healthy.

"Fine. Me, Bon and Izumo will just go then with a teacher or something." Shiemi sighed forlornly then blinked lightly when she noticed something flare by Rin's temple. "Um, Rin are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah! I'm fine!" Rin nodded with a smile but Shiemi noticed that same flare by his temple and she just blinked rapidly like she was unable to comprehend what she was seeing at this point. She thought, if she were tired, the flare was just a thing from her tired mind but she was wide awake and alert.

"Yukio? Can you come over here really quick?" Shiemi asked gesturing to the arm of her chair she sat in and Yukio amused this by going over and staring. "Just watch this, I keep seeing this little flare by his temple."

"Huh?" Rin blinked rapidly in surprise when Yukio, who looked just in time, noticed the flare that triggered with Rin's increased emotion of surprise and he felt his eyes widen. This was...weird. Really weird. "What do you mean a flare by my temple? Is it light or something?" He lifted his hand touching his hair and his temple but felt nothing that would leave the trace of a flare by his temple.

"Oh wow." Yukio blinked in surprise at the flare that went off at least three more times than the original times. "Rin!"

"What?" Rin shouted in alarm looking behind him or down at himself like there was some kind of bug there when he felt something sliding down over his lips and chin quickly making him blink. He lifted his hand then as he touched the liquid and pulled his finger tips back noticing the bright scarlet color flaring at him when his head swam in and out for a brief second and he gasped loudly. He felt like, in that second of head swimming, he was muffling or stopping something that came flying out of his body which was bright blue flames that had Yukio jumping up and pulling Shiemi away. "Holy shit!"

"Holy shit!" Yukio echoed when Mephisto, walking past the room and saw the bright blue flames charged in stopping just an inch over the doorway and gasped at the sight of the blue flames that surrounded Rin and on his good couch too! But he could only gasp out two words before he could charge in to help, of course, sounding just like a parrot when he said then but his mind was dizzy and he couldn't think straight when they popped out.

"Holy shit!"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't like doing chapters back to back or on the same day, at all, they always seem rushed or there's so many errors within them but I can't sleep tonight! SO! I decided to write another chapter and post it before I do some school work and get it over with! Also I found this song, Tsubaasa wo Kudasai from Yandere Simulator! I actually love it so much and wrote this chapter while listening to it cx

Yukio stared at his brother with worry eating at him like a disease as he bit the inside of his cheek softly and stared down at his brother's sleeping face and he felt his brows coming together. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be waking up soon enough," Mephisto stated as he looked down at Rin's pale face, the blood had left a faint stain on his skin but they couldn't get him to waken. After that burst of blue fire from Rin the whole home went into a panic at the flames that ate up everything around them save for Rin. It was soon after he fainted and they'd moved into action -they meaning Mephisto. "He's strong though I have an idea as to what happened."

"What do you think happened?" Yukio demanded staring at Mephisto who hesitated. "Come on! It's been a full day since then! I'm sure he'd want to be awake for Christmas Eve or even Christmas!"

"Okay! Okay!" Mephisto held his hands up defensively then sighed out and looked at Rin's slack face. "I think it was the children."

"The...The children?" Yukio echoed in a stuttered, slow way as his eyes met Mephisto's despite them being wide as all hell as he looked at the demon. He shuddered softly as he looked at him and then down at Rin, his large stomach and felt something tighten.

"Yes, the children. I think at least one or two of them possess the same flames as Rin and his father but I think he's been suppressing them which caused this build-up then the massive explosive episode of flames. He coudln't control it and it caused the nosebleeds and even contributed to his fatigue and sleeping a lot." Mephisto stated thoughtfully as he stared at Rin then reached down and stroked his hair from his face softly and gently. "He's stabled now but I think his body is just healing from the use of his flames for the first time in three months."

"And...And the possibility of the two other children not using it?" Yukio suddenly asked softly as he stared at Rin's face. He then stared at his stomach wondering just what could become of the others that  _didn't_ have these flames...

"I think they are quite alright." Mephisto stated as he rested his hand on Rin's warm forehead and lightly stroked the bridge of his nose with his thumb. Like a brother would affectionately."Like I said the first time he used them those other two should not have registered on the ultrasound. And we took him, moments after to get him checked, and I ordered an ultrasound be done and I got the pictures."

"And?" Yukio asked eagerly almost as if he needed to hear the words he needed to hold on just a bit and he found his hand holding onto Rin's limp one. He couldn't help it as he needed the contact of his brother, his lover, that moment.

"There's four still." Mephisto sighed out as if just relieved as Yukio who let out a burst of air like he had been inflated and just got popped and it all rushed out. He couldn't take this pregnancy if it would do that to Rin. But still his fingers squeezed Rin's hand tightly and he thanked God everything was alright when he felt a soft squeeze.

"Rin?" He looked up at the soft squeeze with surprise when Mephisto's hand moved off his forehead staring down at the boy as if waiting like Yukio. There it was! A light fluttering of his lashes as they parted then squinted against the bright light that assaulted them and he couldn't handle it. It had snowed the night before so sunlight was reflecting off the snow which did make it bright but Rin took a few moments before opening his eyes slowly.

"Hey," He said conversationally as he looked up at Yukio and then his hand slid down to his stomach and rubbed. "Everything okay?"

Mephisto barked a laugh and Yukio laughed with him even if it sounded weak and tired. "Yeah. Yeah, everything's okay and you're okay and the babies are okay."

"Good. They gotta be tough as nails like you," Rin stated tiredly as his eyes slid shut again and he lightly squeezed Yukio's hand once more. "I can't wait to see them."

"I know, Rin, I know." Yukio murmured and kissed the back of his hand as Rin sighed happily."You know I think I know what I'm going to do for our birthday."

"Oh?" Rin asked slowly as if he was being pulled back to sleep slowly but surely as he laid there holding Yukio's hand, his other hand over his bump. "What're we gonna do?"

"Well, you can make a home cooked meal, if you want," Yukio murmured leaning down so he could speak quietly as he held Rin's hand and Mephisto excused himself not that either boy cared much. "And I'll set some cheesy music on upstairs in our bedroom,"

"Mhmm?" Rin opened his eyes just a crack, the blue brilliant like the sky, Yukio taking great pleasure in seeing them again even if only for a day. He stared at Yukio who stared back at him with his lashes lowering half way and he smiled lightly.

"And we'll go upstairs, just us...." Yukio murmured softly so close his lips nearly brushed Rin's skin that was warm and soft. He smiled lightly then leaned in and, even if he just woke up moments ago, kissed him softly and happily when it was a returned kiss from Rin then and he felt a light warmth flood in his cheeks gently. He pulled back then with Rin's eyes more alert than before and he hand his hand up and clinging to his shirt instead of resting on his belly.

"Gonna tell me more?" Rin asked softly as he shifted on the bed he was on and felt an eagerness blooming in his lower belly like warm water being injected into his veins.He wanted to pull Yukio into the bed but he could tell, judging from the white sheets, he was in the hospital still and knew they wouldn't approve of this kind of activity going down but he couldn't help himself!

"Maybe~" Rin was surprised at the playful purr Yukio gave then sat up smiling brightly. "Once they discharge you and let you go home with Mephisto and I then I'll show you more."

Rin faked a gasp sitting up then with a burst of strength when Yukio got up to walk out, a nurse walking in smiling softly and pleasantly at him. "You freakin' tease!"

"It's why ya love me!" Yukio tossed over his shoulder sounding brotherly and though it lightly stung Rin smiled still at the promising words he'd been promised not even minutes or seconds ago. He couldn't wait to go home!

* * *

 "Are you sure you're okay?"

Rin's eye twitched at this question that must have been asked of him at least ten times since he got out of the hospital. Even when he was opening his Christmas presents, on what was supposed to be the build up for the next two days until his birthday with Yukio on the twenty seventh. But all day -all damn day!- he was being asked the same question that continued now that he was going to be officially in his fourth month in just four days time he was getting tired of those five words that were like a bee that stung his brain. Over and over. Rin looked at the owner of the question this time with his eye continuing to twitch in annoyance and he met Yukio's eyes. Shiemi, Bon and Izumo all left on that trip for winter vacation with a highly qualified teacher but that just made Rin more irritated with him.

"Stop. Asking. That!" Rin spoke slowly as he stood up with no swaying or dizziness that had accompanied him for a day after leaving the hospital and was glad for it. He looked down at Yukio who stared back at him wide eyed and he then squinted hard. "Don't even think it. I. Am. Fine."

"So you say," Yukio replied standing up from where he'd been sitting in the arm chair and Rin planted his hands on his hips when Yukio did at the same time. "You were gushing what felt like gallons of blood from your nose as flames burst out of your body! Rin, you haven o idea how that fucked everyone up! It was only a day ago it happened!"

"So what!" Rin blew up throwing his hands in the air, his face a mask of irritation. "It's like puking and whatnot! I am perfectly fine! Have I bled? Have I shot out flames? _No!_ So stop acting like it's gonna happen any minute now!"

"You don't know! The doctor didn't even know if it was a one time occurrence or not, neither does Mephisto!" Yukio snapped back his eyes narrowing and Rin tensed like a cat arching it's back in preparation for a fight. Though Yukio knew fighting wasn't something he planned but here it was and it was going to happen. Whether he liked it or not.

"Again- _so what?!_ I'm fine now! Just...God! Stop treating me like this!" Rin shouted leaving the living room being smart and putting distance between them and walking to the stairs with long, quick steps. Where this anger suddenly came from he wasn't sure as it was only annoyance in the beginning but with the soft flutters in his belly the children reminded him they were there and, if the development went the way he thought, they'd soon be able to hear so he'd have to keep fights to a minimum. His tail whipped out of his pants and whip through the hair like a threatening snake, tensed and curling around his leg tight.

"Treating oyu like what?" Yukio shouted back angry now himself as he followed him out of the living room and Rin whirled on him like a starving dog. His blue eyes flamed as bright as his blue flames and his face was a thunder storm of anger as his hands curled into fists at his sides.

"Like a goddamn fucking doll! It's so old! I'm so _done_ with it!" Rin screamed then jabbed a finger at Yukio who blinked as if forgetting his temporary anger in that moment. "You don't do anything bad! Like you're trying to keep me from screaming or something but acting like-like this! Like I'm a doll or made out of glass needs to stop!"

"Rin!" Yukio snapped his brother's name like he could use it like a weapon against his brother's verbal assault right then and his anger was boiling. He wasn't sure what he'd do to his brother if he let it out but he knew he'd never physically harm him but his words could hurt just as bad. He was sure it was just hormones or something but he was concerned about his brother getting to worked up and something bad happening to him.

"You don't kiss me! You don't fight with me! You don't do _anything anymore!"_ Rin shrieked exasperated when his children fluttered inside him again and the words were spilling out of him before he could truly stop it. "You don't act like my lover anymore! Ever since you found out I was pregnant you stopped being the lover I had before you left!"

"That's not true!" Yukio shouted back with a defensive tone and he stared at Rin who just laughed bitterly. He knew his brother was more than right but he had his reasons behind it! He really did! Besides, what with the doctor afraid these nosebleeds and his flames coming out will become more trigger easy with fights, he was worried about his brother more than ever right now.

"It is! If you don't want to be my lover anymore then just say so! I know plenty of people who would kill to be mine!" Rin shrieked again as he stomped his foot hard as if to give an exclamation on his words in that moment and he was so exasperated he couldn't do much about it. He knew he said something wrong when Yukio's eyes widened and he felt a familiar warmth threatening to explode through his skin and his nose began running.

"What are you talking about? Rin, you need to come off the stairs and calm down." Yukio stated firmly but Rin just went up a few more steps his body lightly trembling with his anger and Yukio was worried. Sure, the babies that didn't h ave the flames survived the last two times they came out didn't mean that third time was the time to check and see if it was true. "Rin!"

"I kissed Bon!" He blurted then curled his arms over his belly and his eyes filled with tears as the blood seemed to pour down his lips and chin, dripping off his chin like the tears did and he sniffled only to swallow some blood and his stomach nearly revolted. He felt the flames slithering back into his body, however, and resting like snakes after they no longer sense danger. But he still had a gushing nose bleed that dripped off his chin and some that dripped onto his shirt. "I fucking kissed Bon, there? If you don't want to be my-my lover I'll go to him!"

"Rin! Please! Seriously, this is all bullshit and nonsense!" Yukio finally got out as he stared at his now hiccuping brother who turned climbing up the stairs. "Rin, please!" He knew his brother felt unnecessary guilt over this, his eyes wide, but his words did nothing to stop his elder brother from climbing up the stairs and out of sight with hiccuping sobs and left Yukio to stay behind and wonder just one thing and one thing alone.

What in the absolute hell just happened?


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'v been so addicted to listening to Soap by Melanie Martinez along with Training Wheels, Tag You're It and Mad Hatter cx Along with Twenty One Pilots. I'm getting into all my younger sister's old music tastes haha Cx But here's another chapter but I've been in a really writing mood! So I'm hoping to finish this chapter and get another one out tomorrow or the day after! I think all day about these chapters and I even get excited to write them and I love reading your comments! Seriously, even the old ones haha! Creepy of me, I know it might be, but it gives me inspiration you guys love/like this so much! But on with the chapter!

What did he do? What. The. Fuck. Did. He. Do? He groaned to himself as he sat there the morning of their birthday. Rin avoided Yukio for two whole days, counting Christmas, the twenty sixth and now it was the twenty seventh, their birthday, and Rin couldn't begin to face Yukio. He was more embarrassed with how he'd acted that day, aware the hormones took over but Yukio wasn't entirely spotless! Plus, now officially a few days from being four months pregnant he had new symptoms popping up that he wasn't liking at all and made him uncomfortable. 

Though the nausea was going away, something he was so so happy for, he still felt like puking at times which irritated him deeply. He also had heart burn and constipation like there was no tomorrow and it was so frustrating going to the bathroom and nothing happening and hurting like a bitch and the heartburn coming after him with a vengeance half the time. He was also beginning to have that shortness of breath his nose was stuffy and he was feeling dizzy lately and he was so tired of it that he was going crazy. He was so ready for this pregnancy to be over but being close to four months in five months seems so far away. The only good thing about this month is that, soon very soon, they'd be seeing the genders of their babies and that was the only thing he was excited about. 

But it's because of these new symptoms and his nose bleeds, the random bursts of anger and flames, that he was driving the wedge between him and Yukio and it pained him. But Yukio wasn't the pregnant one! Not by a long shot! And yet he missed Yukio so much even if he was right there which made no sense! But he longed for the time before he knew he was pregnant, when they made love whenever possible, unable to take their hands off each other with smoldering looks after, during, and before classes began and make out sessions in the bathroom. Being in love with him. He was still in love, of course! But it was just hard with the pregnancy and everything. 

"What am I doing?" He moaned out quietly covering his face as he pulled the blankets up and he laid on his side, curling up knees to his chest, and he felt shame rolling in him like a kitten with a ball of yarn. He wanted to run to Yukio, explain the new symptoms and how they were taking their toll on him but he couldn't. That is until the knock on his door, soft yet crisp, sounded and he looked up as it opened. "What are you doing?" 

"Even if you're mad at me you can't refuse food anymore. You and the children need it and you said before you were tired of eating junk food so I made something for you." Yukio stated as if he rehearsed it but his cheeks flushed giving it away that he hadn't and it was purely true. He walked in with a tray and Rin nearly started drooling at the sight of pancakes, eggs and bacon, the forbidden food he'd be forbade to eat before but one time. 

"Oh my god." Rin got out blankly when he sat up, eyes wide, when the tray was placed on his lap with a cup of milk and he picked up his fork. He was normally the cook out of him and Yukio but when he lifted the fork, cutting a bite of pancakes, shoved it in his mouth. It was...a little doughy, not quite terrible but not the best ones he'd had ever. 

"I know, it's not good in the slightest bit." Yukio stated when Rin swallowed and moved to the eds, perfectly good with salt and pepper when Rin took a big bite of them and devoured them quickly as they burned his throat but he felt his stomach growl and he ate the bacon in two bites and was devouring the pancakes like he hadn't eaten in years. Because this was food! Not junk food! Home made, slightly healthy food! He felt the milk slid into his head and he gulped it down fast. 

"It's not perfect, but not horrible, but..." Rin trailed off when his mouth was clear, a milk mustache on his upper lip. "I appreciate it." 

"You're not mad at me then?" Yukio asked covering Yukio's hand with his and Rin looked up with wide eyes. Yukio thought he was mad at him? He bit back a laugh that threatened to leave his lips as he stared at the familiar brown hair and teal eyes and smiled. 

"I got worked up, I admit that." Rin got out with a self conscious blush as he rubbed the back of his neck and he smiled sheepishly now. "There's just a bunch of new symptoms popping up and I'm just tired of it already, you know? And I was frustrated you kept acting like I would shatter into a million pieces." 

"I know, that was my fault in that part." Yukio rubbed the back of his head then smiling sheepishly himself as he looked at Rin. "I apologize for that little bit." 

"Apology accepted." Rin replied around a mouthful of pancakes and swallowed them with some milk. The children seemed pleased with this when he paused looking at Yukio. "Does it bother you I kissed Bon?" 

"Mmmm....." Yukio got a thinky look on his face, teal eyes mischievous however, his finger tapping his chin. "Maybe. You just gotta make it up to me."

"How?" Rin asked leaning forward lightly as he swallowed the rest of his milk, rubbing the back of his hand against his mouth wiping away traces of any milk. He was honestly curious even if his belly gave flutters completely unrelated to the babies and stared at Yukio. 

"Well, you said yourself before I wasn't acting like a lover and our relationship was going backwards." Yukio started then paused and leaned forward his glasses going up on his nose, shifting forward so he was sitting near Rin's side and closer to his face. He smiled as his eyes winked at Rin in a way he'd only seen before in bed before they made love and he felt excitement bubble in his veins. "So how bout to make up for the one kiss you give plenty more kisses to make up for it?" 

Rin felt a warmth rise into his cheeks, more than sure his cheeks were a soft pink color, and smiled cheekily. He reached out curling his hand around Yukio's neck and then slid his fingers up into his hair softly admiring the silky texture. "Okay, I'll do just that then. Is that all?" 

Yukio smirked when their foreheads came together and he looked straight into Rin's eyes, admiring the bright blue this close and loving it deeply. He saw his brother's pupils blowing up with arousal and he was sure his own pupils must be that huge. He tilted his head so their top lips lightly touched and he smiled. "Maybe. I'll have to see depending on how this punishment goes about~" 

Rin laughed feeling his brother's top lip brushing his but smiled holding him closer and let his eyes flutter shut and he felt his skin warm and buzz in response to Yukio. He pressed the first kiss against his lips briefly and short, his heart thumping against his ribs as if to remind him it was still there and he blushed. "Then I'll gladly take this punishment."

* * *

Rin was sitting in the bath buzzing with pure happiness as Yukio straightened up the bedroom and he hummed lightly. His body hurt, his hips and lower back actually, but his arms hurt from being held too tight and his ribs ached from the rough fingers digging in and his throat burned with the bites and hickeys that would form sooner or later. He sank lower in the water and rubbed his stomach feeling a bit guilty for having sex while being pregnant but neither had expected it and Yukio had to assure him plenty of times it was perfectly okay and the babies were safe from the sexual activity. He looked up when Yukio walked into the bathroom, looking just as happy as Rin and he smiled brightly before he could help himself. 

"Hi there, stranger." Rin greeted lifting a hand out of the water and waving it softly smiling."How're you feeling?" 

"I feel pretty good, honestly." Yukio replied shrugging but grinned at Rin who looked up at him and laughed before he could stop himself. He then sat on the edge of the tub, his pants on as he'd taken a shower down the hall, but he wasn't the only one without marks. Rin had scratched his shoulders roughly leaving claw marks there and up his back, he'd bitten his neck and broken the skin which were covered with some gauze and he blushed guiltily at but his chest sported hickeys Rin placed there himself that were red but would form bruises later on. 

"Good!" Rin chirped feeling proud when he fidgeted lightly in the water making it slosh softly and he looked up at Yukio again. "You know, breakfast in bed doesn't always lead to mid morning sex. It's normally after dinner that you manage to score and have sex." 

Yukio nodded as if he was thinking then smiled. "So you're saying I take you to dinner and I get sex?" 

"No!" Rin yelped blushing hotly as he scowled playfully at Yukio. "I'm just saying that's normally how it happens! In books and movies and junk!" 

"True true." Yukio got a thinky look again and Rin rolled his eyes softly. "I wonder, do you think that seriously works for them? I mean today is our birthday and we're both seventeen now, parents to be in about five or so months, but homemade pasta is waiting for us tonight. Might I get lucky again tonight?"

Rin blinked at this then splashed Yukio and laughed loudly, unable to help himself as the babies fluttered in his stomach. Like soft, big butterflies. "You're so damn stupid!" He choked out in between laughing as he stared at Yukio and gestured to the towel. "Now, hand me my rob!"

"Yes sir, of course sir!" Yukio mock saluted as he stood up and walked tot he toilet grabbing the rob that was hanging on the door and Rin stood up shivering lightly as he stepped out and took it, pulling it on and tying it into place shivering gently. "You sure you're warm enough? You're shaking like it's zero degrees."

"It's fine!" Rin stated waving his hand as he yawned then as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm just sleeping from having sex! I might take a nap before we have dinner but we should start watching a movie like we said we'd do."

"Sure!" Yukio nodded then smiled softly at Rin and brushed a thick lock of wet hair behind his ear. "Another horror movie?"

"Mmmm yes!" Rin chirped as he smiled leaning into Yukio's hand when it tucked that lock of hair behind his ear and smiled at him. "I'd appreciate it if it was a good one this time and not stupidly funny like the last one."

"It'll be a good one, I promise." Yukio replied smiling at Rin's good attitude now and he then tilted his head lightly. "Want me to get you some pajamas to lay under the sheets with?"

"Yes, please!" Rin happily chirped again as he then looked at the toilet. "At least go get them while I go pee."

"Sure sure have fun!" Yukio replied waving his hand but smiled good natured as he left the bathroom shutting the door and Rin rolled his eyes as he huffed out a sigh. He was actually happy right now, it was like the time before he got pregnant and he was so happy with it!

He sighed as he relieved himself, his lashes drooping as the pressure in his bladder lessened beautifully and he wondered when _that_ was going to end but he had the feeling it wouldn't be going anywhere until the babies were out of him and stuff stopped going straight through him. He finished up and washed his hands despite just showering when he walked out of the room and smiled at the pajamas and underwear laid out for him and, deciding he was dry enough, pulled his robe off and slid his underwear and pajamas on. He climbed under the sheets marveling at the warmth waiting for him there as he stared at his open bedroom door wondering where Yukio was and what was taking him so long. He rested his cheek into the pillow his lashes drooping as he struggled to keep his eyes and he curled up lightly, the flutters of the babies like a comfort as his lashes dripped nearly shut and he snapped them open and he continued this for some odd minutes.

He was trying to keep his eyes open but everything was so perfect, the pillow so soft and the blankets were so so warm and the mattress was firm but so comfortable. He was in a battle to remain conscious and the fact that he'd been up since midnight, worrying about his relationship with Yukio and the sex of this morning along with the food actually staying in his stomach, he was so sleepy! He found his eyes shutting and he couldn't, for the life of him, pry them open again as his breathes were the only thing registering to him now as he yawned loduyl and he curled up just a bit as fatigue pulled and lapped at him like the insistent waves of the ocean. He figured that, just closing his eyes for one second what could the harm be? He was on his way to sleep when he swore he felt something sliding into his bed and curling an arm around his shoulders hugging him softly as the distant murmur of the tv registered but he was too far gone to really wake up. He was comfy and a soft, happy smile curled over his lips and he let himself nod off.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this with just a few hours of sleep and my eyes are bothering me so much but this is the new chapter! I wanted to get it written as some problems have arose at home so I just wrote for distraction! But here's a new chapter and, yes, this was kind of like a little twist in the story I was planning on doing but wasn't sure if I should do it up until now when I felt I could work it in. But here it is!
> 
> P.S - Because I couldn't sleep I got this written and published at 5:22 AM. Now I go get a little rest before the day REALLY begins!

"So, Rin, how goes the middle of your fourth month of pregnancy?" Dr. Akiyama asked as she grabbed the gel squirting it on Rin's stomach and he sighed at the heat which made her smile in amusement. He honestly was quite used to this action and the visits by now even if two weeks had gone by already and, being sixteen weeks now, he was closer to his fifth month that ever it seemed which loomed just a short two weeks away. How does time go by so fast?

"It's going good," Rin sighed as he shifted lightly and the small device was pressing against the bump and rolling around on his belly, spreading the cool gel around on his skin and his eyes fluttered shut briefly. It was so nice to feel it that he feared he'd drift off eventually but when  the doctor made a soft noise he opened his eyes. "What?"

"Well, it's just-" She cut off speaking as she looked at the screen and she then pointed at the screen. There was for rather plump bodies, curled up among one another for the four children, but she was pointing at a small, slim body in the middle it seemed. It looked just as developed as the other four but it was just a touch smaller like it wasn't getting enough nutrition. "This."

"What's that?" Rin asked softly looking at the screen with disbelief. No, no there was four babies always was and always will be! The doctor said four! But there it was, slim and small but perfectly shaped like the others and with disbelief Rin blinked multiple times. "Wait don't tell me that's another-"

"I am." Dr. Akiyama stated then smiled softly at Rin's bewildered face and lightly patted his hand at this. "It's a fifth baby. Wow! No wonder you're as huge as you are right now!"

"But how? The scans always showed four!" Rin cried in protest as he stared at the screen and that small body with disbelief. No this was like out of a shitty fanfiction he'd read once before, when the pregnant discovered another baby in them but this didn't happen to actual people! Him specifically!

"Well, believe it or not, but babies-especially more than one- can hide behind one another and grow just as easily as the others." She explained looking at the screen and smiled. "This one just decided to show itself finally in the fourth month to it's Mommy~"

"I can't believe this." Rin gaped at the ultrasound in disbelief and blinked a few times as he stared. "Yukio and I have been preparing for four! Not five!"

"Well, Mama," She printed off the picture which she'd go get in a few moments and wiped the gel off his belly with a towel. She grinned at Rin as she did so and laughed lightly. "Get prepared for another little baby. This one is small but I can easily point out which ones are boys for ya~"

"Really? I thought it was between the sixteenth week and the twenty fifth you could tell easily on the first pregnancy." Rin asked blinking a few times in surprise again. "Isn't that normally how it works?"

"I love that you read up on this stuff!" Dr. Akiyama clapped her hands smiling gleefully then stood up and Rin sat up then pulled his shirt down and she then sat in the chair. "Well here's the thing, that is true for most human women for gender wise. But you, Rin, are a male and a half demon at that so do you think you're kids will be completely human? They're partially you!"

"Okay...?" Rin asked tilting his head raising a brow at the doctor before sliding off the table."How does that explain anything right now?"

"Rin, you're half demon. You're babies are maturing quickly each month, developing a little faster than normal human babies. That's why I said you're pregnancy might last until the seventh or eighth month of it." She explained to him standing up and grabbed a marker with her, her eyes twinkling at him mischievously. "Now, let me get the ultrasound and circle those puppies up for ya~"

"Okay?" Rin said it again like it was a question his eyes squinting when the lights came on and he then stood there awkwardly. Huh. So his babies were maturing faster and that's why he might deliver early? He blinked when he noticed how Dr. Akiyama was sayin he might last until the seventh or eighth but didn't say anything about him not making it to the ninth month of pregnancy. He was thinking about this when the doctor breezed in with the black and white picture in her fingers.

"Here ya go, Rin~ You'll be bouncing happily I bet! I couldn't see anything on that fifth one because it's so small but I'm sure in the next few months I'll be able to tell!" She chirped at him then, when he stared in wonder, she pushed him gently out of the room and smiled. "Now go to Mephisto and let me get ready for my next patient! Have a good day!"

"Ye-Yeah you too," He replied weakly as he stared at the picture in his fingers tightly and he felt strangely blank when he shuffled to Mephisto to get home. He felt something slowly growing but it was so slow he was sure it'd really hit him later, that he knew, as he stared at the red circles on the picture.

* * *

"Oh my goood!" Mephisto actually shrieked happily over the picture holding it up the light as Rin sat on the couch now fully smiling as Yukio blinked in a daze. Mephisto stroked the picture carefully as Rin adjusted the book on his lap to put the ultrasound into and he smiled a bit wider. "This is magnificent~! Adorable!"

"I know!" Rin finally burbled with the excitable demon who's bright eyes turned on him and he smiled so wide it hurt his cheeks as Yukio just sat like a stone. Rin didn't blame him as he had been the same way up until half an hour ago when Mephisto began cooing over the ultra sound and his joy kicked in. "Can you believe it? I'll have to call Shiemi and tell her!"

"Yes yes!" Mephisto babbled nodding excitedly as he waved the picture then spun and actually did a little hop. Rin wasn't surprised as joy can make people do stupid things and Rin laughed at this when he held his hand out to Mephisto smiled as he reluctantly handed it over to the half demon. "Can you seriously believe there's that many? Maybe the fifth one will be different!"

"Yes~" Rin cooed as he looked down stroking his belly lovingly with his free hand then, pulling the sticky adhesive strip of the page, stuck the ultrasound on it. There the picture flashed at him, five small bodies, but three red circles. There was three little boys!"Can you believe it Yukio? Three boys?"

"I really can't believe it. Five babies? Is that possible even?" Yukio mumbled wiggling his fingers then counting the babies in the ultrasound with his eyes narrowing. "The one on the top left is a girl right?"

"Yes, unless Dr. Akiyama didn't circle a penis on that one the top left one is a girl!" Rin said in a little huffy sound puffing a cheek out gently. "But she did say that either next month, in the fifth month, or the sixth we'll start feeling kicks. However she said right now it'll be like soft flutters or quickening, movements you can't feel on the outside but that I can feel inside."

"That's interesting," Mephisto nodded then tilted his head like a purple haired dog he was and smiled. "Names?"

"Well, I told Yukio names in the very beginning." Rin started with a blush in hsi cheeks as Yukio then snapped out of his daze looking at Rin's blush and smiled softly after a moment. He could marvel at this later, right now the naming was beginning. "I said if there was a girl she would, undoubtedly, be called Yuri. I know we agreed Shiro would be one of them, definitely and I mentioned some other boys names. But lately I've been liking the names Takashi and Makoto a lot."

"Then that'll be their names." Yukio said with a note of finality in his voice as he looked at Rin then smiled gently. "If you like the names then I'll surely like them too so that's what they'll be named." He paused for a minute then, grabbing Rin's hand, smiled. "But I want to name the fifth one."

Rin blinked then smiled as he squeezed Yukio's hand happily. "Of course you can! I don't mind one bit if you name that baby!"

Nodding Yukio began to think. He felt the weight of his brother's happy, wide blue eyes on him and Mephisto's curious forest greens as well as he crossed his legs. He bounced them while he was thinking then spoke. "How about Saki for a girl?" He finally suggested looking up when he noticed Rin's bright smile and the little flush in his cheeks.

"That's amazing!" Rin exclaimed happily as he bounced in his seat lightly shaking Yukio's hand, which he grabbed with both hands, and smiled brightly. He could have sworn that he suggested that name in the very beginning but wasn't completely sure about it at that moment but he loved that name nonetheless. Saki, Yuri, Shiro, Makoto and Takashi. All their names surprisingly rhymed but in an endearing and strangely cute way. "All their names rhyme, in a way, you know."

"Really?" Yukio blinked a few times thinking then smiled softly. "Makoto, Shiro, Yuri, Saki and Takashi. Huh, they do kinda rhyme just a bit."

"Yup!" Rin beamed then jumped up planting his hands on his hips and turned to the door way moving his hands through his hair."Now, I really do have to go and tell Shiemi she's going to be Auntie Shi to five babies instead of four!"

* * *

 _"Oh my god! Five? Really? That's amazing, Rin!"_ Shiemi's voice squealed over the phone sounding static like and tinny but he smiled at the sound of her voice and he shifted on the edge of the bed. " _Do you know the genders yet?"_

"Yup! Three boys and one confirmed girl! We're not sure what the fifth one is but I have a strong sense that one will be a girl too." He replied smiling happily and smiled excitedly his cheeks flushed happily as he curled his fingers into his palm of his free hand. He bounced then stood up and stretched. "The doctor thinks the babies will come earlier than nine months though." 

" _Well yeah, you're gonna be bigger than big by then! I doubt your body will handle being in the sixth month. Besides, didn't the doctor say the babies were developing faster than the normal human fetus anyways?"_

"Yeah, she did. So I guess that makes sense as to why they could be coming earlier." Rin stated looking at the ceiling like it held all the answers in the world for him. "But I'm scared to actually have them out of me, you know? Like what if something goes wrong? The Vatican finds out or Satan tries to take them from me." 

" _I don't think that'll happen Rin, after all Satan hasn't been popping up since Yukio went home right?"_ Shiemi asked as he jerked at the rightness of her words and he blinked rapidly. It was true, since Yukio came home there had been no reports of Satan or so Mephisto said.

"Right. Hey, Shiemi?" He spoke carefully as he stared down at his stomach, stroking it softly. "I should tell you something important."

" _What is it, Rin?"_ Shiemi sounded interested yet concerned as he gripped the phone tight in his hand and paused, his hand dead center on his stomach as that quickening happened inside him and he gripped his shirt just as tight as he held the phone.

"When the time comes, Shiemi, when the birth happens I'm going to run. With or without Yukio cause the more I think the more I realize that I can't force Yukio to give up everything to be a dad. He's on his way to becoming something great, a Paladin like our father. That's why, when the time comes, I need you to cover for me so I can leave. They won't let me leave so easily and that's why I need to run with the children. You'll help, won't you?"

" _....."_ Shiemi was silent for some time and for a few moments before she finally gave her answer and Rin laid back ready to hang up. " _When the time comes I'll help you, Rin."_


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight more chapters. Eight. More. I can't believe I'll be finishing this haha! But I promise there will be an epilogue and, depending on how I finish it, there might be another mini story involving the kids! Who knows cx

"January~ January~" Rin sang to himself as he cooked some eggs on the stove top in the kitchen, Mephisto and Yukio actually had a deck of cards between them, coffee mugs steaming gently. He felt the quickening happening more and more, half a week gone making one and a half weeks left until his fifth month and he was excited. He was four or five months away from meeting his children and he was too excited for it.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning, Rin~" Mephisto commented from the table as his forest green eyes settled on Rin's bright blues and the half demon smiled happily. Rin then scooped hot eggs onto three plates, glad he'd gone for just one big pan of scrambled eggs and he picked two plates setting them down for Mephisto and Yukio then grabbed his own and sat down.

"I am~" Rin chirped as he picked up his fork and began to eat, loving the scalding eggs even if he coudln't taste them properly. "I'm going to be meeting with Shiemi in a few days, when she comes home from the trip."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that." Yukio replied looking up with a mildly surprised look on his face and adjusted his glasses and smiled. "Maybe after the babies are born we can go on a trip this summer?"

Rin smiled like he'd been told the best news and nodded around his mouthful of eggs. He swallowed then nodded again looking at Yukio and smiled happily. "Of course! I'd love to go on a trip."

"Good!" Yukio nodded softly as he looked at his hand taking a bite of his eggs after blowing it on it and then put his hand down to hold the plate as he scooped up another bite off and blew on it softly as he then popped it into his mouth. Rin finished his eggs in seconds then stood up.

"Hey, Mephisto, I need to speak with you for a moment." Rin stated then looking at Mephisto who looked up in surprise and blinked a few times. Rin seemed just as smiley and happy but Mephisto stood up nodding and put his hand facing down.

"Sure, of course. You better not look at my hand, Yukio!" Mephisto warned pointing at the male who just raised a brow as if to ask 'What? Who me?' and he ushered Rin out of the room."I'm surprised you wanted to speak with me, Rin."

"Well why wouldn't I?" Rin asked as they walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs slowly as Rin wasn't as agile and couldn't just dash up the stairs with his large belly. He held the railing as he followed Mephisto who reached the top of the stairs before Rin and looked down at the half demon who was huffing and puffing already as he got five or so steps from the top and he paused. "God you move fast!"

"I walked at a normal speed, perhaps it's the babies making you slow. After all you have to lug around that large belly." Mephisto stated as he rested his hand on the banister's pole and his chin came to rest on his hand. "Saddening almost."

"Shut it!" Rin snarled as he finished the rest of the way and was gasping for a good breath as he paused and was ushered down the hall with an impatient Mephisto. He was breathing heavy, tired, but he was glad he got to the top of the stairs and he held onto Mephisto's shirt sleeve and walked with him to Mephisto's office.

"Now, what is it you want to speak to me about?" Mephisto questioned as he walked in letting Rin catch his breath at the door and sit on his desk and cross his legs. "I have the feeling it's important to you."

"It is." Rin finally got out as he caught his breath and looked around the office like he'd never seen it in his life. "I already have Shiemi on board but I just need you to be on board with it as well."

"What is it." Mephisto asked but it sounded more like a demand to Rin as he looked at Mephisto, eyes connecting, his heart beating hard and fast against his ribs and his stomach felt queasy in a way that had nothing to do with the pregnancy.

"I told Shiemi when the time comes I'm running. I know I was excited for him to come home but the more I've been thinking on it, with five kids, he deserves a free life. One without me in it and the kids, and he deserves to be all debauchery and stuff. He doesn't need me and the babies holding him down when he could very well be the next Paladin in some odd years. I won't be the one to hold him back and that's why I'm running." Rin stated as he rubbed his stomach softly and slowly, top to bottom, over and over, like someone stroking a cat for comfort. He stared at his stomach then as he did this and Mephisto considered his words before closing his eyes letting it sink in and processes before speaking.

When he opened his eyes again they were halfway opened, like he couldn't bring them open any more. "You want me to cover for you to the Vatican and lie for them as you make your escape without Yukio?"

"Y...es." Rin slowly said with a warm flush in his cheeks as he clenched the fabric over his stomach and felt his brows come together. "I can't ruin his whole future. I love him so so much, I do, but I can't do this to him. Not like this."

"So what  is it you want from me? Or what do you want me to do?" Mephisto asked now curious and crossed his arms over his chest as he shifted then crossed his left leg over his right. He looked at Rin who looked at his feet and he shifted a few times as his brows pulled tight together and he looked down. It took a few moments before he actually spoke and he let it out on a little breath.

"I want you to make it so I ran away. Left without a single trace and back up Shiemi's alibi, whatever it be, if the Vatican come searching for me. They know my flames are under control but they still want to watch me like I'm some mouse in a maze." Rin stated with a barely concealed hatred in his voice when he looked up at Mephisto who raised a brow and nodded as if he understood exactly what Rin was saying. And maybe he really did.

"I know exactly what to do." Mephisto nodded as he slid off his desk and moved his hand through his hair. "I will do so when you have the babies. I promise."

"Thank you, Mephisto."

* * *

 "Rin?" The half demon hummed as he went through the new baby clothes Mephisto brought home, the color a light violet. He'd already decided that Yuri would be wearing that cobalt blue, Shiro the golden orange, Takashi would wear the soft green, Makoto would wear the red and Saki was going to wear the light violet. Color coding the babies was strangely fun and he couldn't help giggling to himself.

"What's up, Yukio?" Rin asked in a hum when the other didn't reply and Rin separated the colors smiling to himself. He couldn't wait to dress the babies in all these clothes and he felt a pain in his chest that if he went through with this Yukio would miss their baby years. Toddler years. Them coming home yelling Daddy and throwing themselves at him. He felt like crying already but he pushed it down and he felt arms sliding around his shoulders as Yukio slid to the floor where Rin was sitting and he felt a warm breath on his hair. "Yukio?"

"I don't know why, I can't explain it, but I have this bad feeling you are going to disappear." Yukio started as he held Rin softly but tightly and squeezed him gently his lashes lowering lightly. "I can't help but want to keep you here, in my line of sight, to make sure you don't disappear. That you and our children are okay and it makes the feeling better. But I'm scared, worried, you're going to just up and disappear."

"I would never!" Rin chirped nearly choking on the lies that burned like acid on his tongue and throat, nearly making him vomit at this and his eyes stung dryly and he closed them. He leaned against Yukio then turned in his arms and pushed his glasses off his face only to frame his face with his hands. He stared at Yukio's skin, marveling the pale color like his own, dark brown lashes resting on his cheeks and his lips parted lightly as he breathed quietly and his lashes fluttered open as Rin's tail wiggled around his waist excitedly. "I'd never leave you, Yukio. You know me."

"I know, I know." Yukio murmured softly as if reminding himself of that over and over as he slid his arms around Rin, his stomach pressing between them like a beach ball and Yukio smiled briefly but was gone quickly. "I just don't want you to go away on me. I love you, Rin."

"I love you too, Yukio. More than anything on this planet." Rin replied smiling softly, barely there, when he pressed their foreheads together and his eyes shut. "I want to be with you, more than anything. More than I want to breath. But I can promise you I won't disappear on you without telling you first."

"Thank you in advance if you do give me a warning before you disappear." Yukio replied smiling just a bit, the corner of his lips twitching softly, when he leaned in and pecked his lips softly and Rin blushed but smiled. He felt sick with the lies he was spouting and the babies were surprisingly quiet in him, like they were attuned to their mother's lies and feelings at this and decided to give him a break for once.

"You're welcome. Now, want to make love to me right now?" Rin asked giggling and felt his good mood rising up and up when Yukio sighed standing up sliding his glasses down and Rin pouted looking up at him from under his lashes. One baby made a quickening that felt like a nudge to him and he fidgeted, knees hurting lightly.

"I'd love to, desperately, but I have to go check in with the higher ups. Just for a moment to tell them of the mission since I guess they said I never sent in my paper which I did." Yukio sighed rubbing the back of his head and then smiled at Rin softly. "But when I get home how about I take you up on that offer of making love?" 

Rin tapped his chin like he was thinking to himself about something then smiled softly. "Sure!" He felt his cheeks flush softly at the prospect of Yukio coming home even if he hadn't even left yet and he was tilting his face up when Yukio leaned down and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

"I'll be back soon enough." Yukio replied as he walked to the door and Rin remained on his knees staring at his retreating form that left rather fast and his eyes drifted down to the tiny scraps of fabric on his knees and lap. He felt his eyes widen when a clear, perfect drop hit the light violet clothes.

He then felt his lower lip tremble viciously as he squeezed his eyes shut and brought the clothing to his face burying his face in it to muffle a tiny sob that wanted out. How was he doing this to Yukio? It hurt so bad to think of him denying Yukio the baby years and toddler years that he should see first hand but God condemn him where he sat he knew he was doing the good thing by running. By having Shiemi and Mephisto help him get away but at what cost? He was denying Yukio fatherhood, something they would eventually plan years down the road, but Rin was taking the first time away from him. He was running and he was leaving Yukio behind.

How would he ever explain this scenario to his kids much less Yukio? He didn't know what he was going to do and as he sobbed lightly into his hands and the clothing, he knew he'd make the next four or five months the best and forget about leaving until the time comes. Right now all that should matter was him, Mephisto and Yukio as some weird family dynamic but the hole in his chest, one that spilled lies and deceit throbbed viciously which made him wonder if this would be there until he ran away. He just couldn't imagine going through with this but at the same time, with the soft quickening, he knew he'd be making a choice.

One way or another he would.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie I've been in a rotten mood and it's been showing so much, stress etc etc but writing has been such a good distraction thankfully! So there has been a time jump for the next two weeks for Rin's pregnancy so he's now five months along. There will be babies by the end of this story! 
> 
> Another P.S- This chapter might be slightly short but I promise there will be a longer, more detailed chapter soon enough!

Rin woke up lightly shivering as he rolled over in the bed, burrowing into the warm sheets and tugged them up to his chin and curled his legs up just a bit as he nuzzled into the warmth. He was awake but in that weird state where in just five seconds he could fall asleep but he opened his eyes sleepily when he felt the bed shifting. He looked up at Yukio's naked form as he walked to get some clothes on and Rin found this weird.

"Where are you going?" He finally got out in a slow, groggy voice as he remained curled up, the quickening in his belly was happening more and more but it seemed much more intense with Yukio leaving. It was like the babies were attuned to his distress and it was the strangest thing.

"I gotta go to school, Rin. I am a teacher after all," Yukio replied in a soft murmur then turned, pants sliding up to his hips and being buttoned and zipped when he smiled gently. He walked to the bed leaning down pressing a soft kiss to Rin's forehead. "It's only a school day, I'll be home before you even know it."

"Okay.." Rin mumbled then rolled over as he began to drift off again and Yukio sighed out lightly staring at his brother's bare back before climbing onto the bed. He leaned down and kissed his temple again softly, stroking his hair away from his face and Rin's lashes fluttered opened just a crack.

"I don't know what's been going on the past two weeks, Rin, but I can feel you're just acting happy. You've been snappish and off lately and I think it's more than the pregnancy taking it's toll on you." Yukio murmured then as he rubbed his thumb against Rin's forehead and he fought the urge to accuse Rin of things he'd been noticing. He couldn't right now but something big was going to happen, Yukio felt in in his bones. He just wasn't sure what. "If you won't talk to me I'm going to leave and go to work."

Rin remained silence, letting his eyes shut and his lips press tightly together as he laid there, silently, until Yukio shifted up off the bed. He had to bite his tongue and fight the urge to cry out for Yukio to come back and tell him he was leaving. It was getting harder to do that when February came and his fifth month of pregnancy came. When he was in a bad mood he blamed it on a bad mood swing and all the dizziness, shortness of breath and everything he'd had light touches of last month were much more intense this month. And he blamed everything on that when really the problem was him.

"Fine." Yukio pushed off the bed walking around the room and Rin felt like throwing up with the negativity in the air that was so thick he was choking on it. He and Yukio were falling a part right this second, a fraction of an inch, like a sliver of a crack, because Rin was hiding something and Yukio was suspecting it. "I'll see you later then."

Rin flinched when the door opened and slammed with those five words colder than ice and tears he hadn't noticed blooming on his lashes spilled down his cheeks when he opened his eyes and he bit his lower lip hard. He didn't think these moments that, at first, he was able to avoid and turn off, were becoming more and more often and they hurt him. He constantly  wanted to seek comfort with Yukio but it was hard when they weren't talking half the time with these cold moments between them.He sat up slowly then shifted into a full sitting position and rubbed his stomach as those tears dripped down his cheeks. It was like trying to hold together a broken plate that just shattered into more shards and stabbed him no matter what he did.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbled as he rubbed his belly, tears dripping down his chin and neck, a few landing on his stomach and chest. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Oh no, I recognize that red puffy face." Dr. Akiyama said sighing out gently but with true concern as she watched Rin lay back on the table and grabbed the jelly and set up the ultrasound equipment. "What's going on now? More trouble in paradise?"

"You could say that." Rin mumbled as he closed his eyes, the red rims a bright color that screamed he'd spent hours crying. He felt so tired and yet he wasn't sure how long he could do this for. "Can we get this done with?"

"Sure." She nodded walking forward squirting the hot jelly on his stomach and began pressing and rolling around to get the babies on the screen. "That small, fifth one, is doing well. Seems well on her way to becoming just as big as the others but they've all pumped up bigger it seems. I think, rather than June being your due date, you're due date might be in April or May. They're becoming to big too fast."

"Is it life threatening?" Rin asked opening his eyes, the blues shockingly dull in his face and Dr. Akiyama frowned at this. Rin was obviously being tortured by something and even if she saw the boy as her favorite client she was more concerned about him now.

"No. They just seemed to always be one size and developmental stage ahead of normal babies each new month. I think they'll be fully formed in May but you may very well carry all the way to June and meet your due date. It all depends on when they find the time to get out ready." She explained as she rolled around checking the forms on the screen for any deformities or problems then removed it going to work on printing this one out like all the others and turned to Rin with a rag and wiped the jelly off. "Are you sure you're alright, Rin?"

"I'm not. But I'll pull thrugh after all." Rin sighed out sitting up pulling the shirt over his large stomach and slid off the table, his face pale and Dr. Akiyama stared at him with worry on her features. Something was changing in Rin and it was scary watching him grow paler and paler in the oncoming due date and she was worried the boy, if his emotional tolls kept coming so hard, he wouldn't have any energy left for the birth when it came and that would mean-

"Rin, I need to talk to you." She cut off her own thoughts and stopped Rin from leaving. "Sit." He did so and she sat as well crossing her legs tapping her fingers against her thighs gently wondering if she'd word it right as she stared at Rin's pale, red blotchy face.

"What is it?" He asked looking at the doctor who took a slow breath and let it out just as slow. Rin was honestly curious about what was going on and felt a sharp spike of fear something was wrong with one of his babies. "Is something wrong with one of the ba-"

"No. They're perfectly healthy, Rin." She said when Rin felt the relieved breath leave him in a rush when he noted her concerned, serious face. "But this is about your health. Rin, you're emotions are taking intense tolls on your body and energy and strength which is concerning. These crying jags you go on, which I know you do as almost every pregnant woman has different mood swings, but with you I am concerned."

He blinked with surprise bringing some light to his eyes and his brows came together as he stared at his doctor and gripped his pants lightly, knuckles turning white. What did it have to do with his heath and energy? "Concerned how?"

"Rin, I'm worried that whatever is causing these large emotional tolls on you are zapping your energy. Your strength most woman normally preserve or have plenty off when it comes time for the birth. But the crying jags you have are taking your energy and you're having a hard time bouncing back instantly like in the beginning since the babies are getting bigger but they rely on lots of your own resources at this point for their own health. It's because of this that when you're emotionally drained that energy needed for the birth is getting used up more and more. Now, I'm not saying you won't have plenty of energy when the birth comes, but I can only see one out come for this if you don't get away from whatever situation you're in and start saving your health." Dr. Akiyama explained while Rin watched the doctors face darken and her normally soft, shining golden eyes were dark, amber almost in that moment. He felt his heart beginning to thump against his ribs painfully hard, like someone slamming a fist on a door.

"Are you saying-" Rin couldn't finish the sentence as he stared wide eyed at Dr. Akiyama who just looked down as if she couldn't bear to say what she was about to while looking at him and he wanted assurance it wasn't going ot be what he thought it'll be.

"Rin, I'm not saying it's definite but it's always been a fifty fifty gamble." She started slowly still looking down as Rin gripped his pants so tight his fingers ached and his knuckles were white. "If you do not get away from that relationship, or environment, and save your strength? There is an eighty percent chance you could die, Rin. It's not high but it will steadily climb if you don't do something now."

* * *

 "I've invested in a rather large cabin in the woods around here, far from where you had that team building exercise camp and met Amaimon. It's south from there, near a large lake so you'll have fresh water." Mephisto explained as he helped Rin pack his clothes, Kuro watching with wide eyes as he did so and got a concerned look on his face. "I can't stay with you, not for some time but towards your due date I'll be there with you." 

"So a whole four months alone in a cabin in the woods." Rin snarkily remarked in a mumble and snorted, his eyes dark with troubled emotions. He didn't expect leaving so soon but these complications...He clenched his jaw lightly at the thought of dying, of never meeting his babies, of never having another chance at anything or being with Yukio again. He couldn't do that to them.

"It'll go by quickly. I'll be there in two months time even if the plans go the way I think. I'm going to get you a disposable phone so you can call Shiemi so you'll have to turn your phone off completely and never use it again unless you get a new one. But the disposable, untraceable, will be good for now as they'll have a hard time finding you." Mephisto replied softly as he zipped up two suitcases, a backpack and let Rin put the bag on which was surprisingly light. "I stocked some food in the cabin for the next four months so you won't be running out any time soon and I put some ramen cups in that bag for you. Now, let's get to the car before Yukio gets home."

"I can't leave anything behind." Rin murmured as if it was a question looking around the room that'd been his home the past five months and frowned at how strangely bare it was but was being ushered out of the room, Kuro weaving between their feet easily and running down the stairs fast like a black, graceful shadow.

"Nothing will be. But if anything _is_ left behind I'll dispose of it." Mephisto stated as he rushed down the stairs with Rin who thanked going downstairs being easier than going up them as he was rushed out of the house, the door clicking shut. "I got a key for the cabin for you to get in and out should you want to take a walk though it's not advisable. I put the baby clothes and items in the car already so we'll get this done in twenty minutes flat and I can get home just minutes after your brother." He paused. "I'm sorry you can't say good bye to him properly, Rin. I truly am."

"It's better like this," Rin finally mumbled as he walked towards the car, Kuro looking up at him worriedly as he trotted along and the car's doors unlocked with a beep and he was climbing in the passenger side and Mephisto in the drivers side. He got help sliding the belt over his large belly and Mephisto's eyes conveyed his apologies as he started the car, Rin rolling his window down as Kuro hopped in and settled in the back seat. "A clean break."

"But it doesn't mean it won't be any less painful for you or for him." Mephisto replied as he backed up then put in the car in drive making a U turn in the large drive way and began driving down, bringing the speed up to fifty as they had time to slow down to a decent twenty five on the road and Rin closed his eyes. "I will be seeing you soon, Rin. I promise. And I'll be meeting those little monsters of yours as well so don't forget that."

"I know." Rin got out on a sigh as the street came looming in and he leaned his head against the window, which he rolled up, and closed his eyes. "I just regret taking the babies away from him. He'll be denied so many things even if he can have a regular life without me and them, a real teenager's life."

"I can both understand and not understand. But I get the plan must be put into motion faster than the birth as it's...necessary." Mephisto sighed out as he pulled into the flow of cars and traffic when he took a small, quick look at Rin before focusing on driving. "What is it you're regretting right at this second? And don't say you're not because I can tell you are regretting _something._ "

Rin was silent for a few moments as he opened his eyes to  stare out the window for a few moments and he closed them again as he swallowed thickly. He felt surprisingly numb right then and he finally vocalized what was floating through his head at that moment. "I'm just regretting leaving like this nad not sticking out to see what it could be with Yukio. That with this one action he'll never forgive me."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels shoorrt! Of course, I say that all the time, but I who loves to read just love long chapters so I kinda hate writing then going through to find as many corrections as I can, just hate how short they feel. But chapter twenty two is done! It's not going to get overly dramatic but it will get somewhat dramatic before the babies are born! But read on! 
> 
> P.S: Also, the chapter twenty three might take a little while! I haven't been that inspired for writing all to too much plus there's going to be a winter storm! I also have an appointment for an orthopedic in the morning! xc All so much is happeninggg!

"Okumura Yukio and Pheles Mephisto, come forward." Yukio stared up with Mephisto walking forward in smooth strides, gliding nearly, towards the center of the room. Yukio followed then, overly aware of the eyes in his skin as he came to a center for all the Vatican's eyes to be trained on him. He came to stand just a few steps behind Mephisto and stared at the demon intently. "You both were to watch Okumura Rin, study him, since the whole episode with Satan and the Gate."

"Yes," Yukio nodded as if he was agreeing to something he didn't understand and he looked up at the hooded figures he felt burning into him. "I was watching my brother up until that episode."

"And I helped, along with Kirigakure Shura, in keeping his flames from bursting out of his body every two seconds with his anger." Mephisto replied rather morosely as he look up as well, his eyes dark, his hands locked together tightly and Yukio stared at nothing. It was all he could with all those stares burning in into his body.

"And where is the boy now?" The question was hurled out and Yukio fought the urge to flinch under the weight of it. "He has been gone for a full month now, not a single person knows where he is, not his friends and not you two it would seem."

"The boy can easily go to Gehenna as he is Satan's spawn as easily as I can. Perhaps that is where he has gone." Mephisto offered hands lifting, palms flat, his face getting a perplexed face that looked fake even to Yukio. What the hell was even going on now? The Vatican, it's members, seemed to murmur among themselves and Yukio trained his eyes on the ground, his feet mostly.

He and Rin had one last night together, the day Yukio all but demanded to know what Rin was hiding from him and the day he went into work and Rin was to go to get an ultrasound. But when he came home that day the house looked barren of any sign of Rin, their room bare as well and the baby items gone along with Kuro and he'd been stunned. It's been a full month since then and he knew, by heart, Rin was six months pregnant at this point and as it was March there was just three months of the pregnancy and Rin had disappeared. What would he do when it was time to give birth? Appear just to do it and disappear again?

"Yukio Okumura!" He looked up at the shout of his name, eyes wide behind his glasses, his shame flushing through like flames spreading with each pump of his heart and he had to hold his breath to keep from letting it show. He then let out the breath silently.

"Yes?" He finally  spoke as he looked up with dread coiling in his stomach. Why? What was there for him to dread? He felt like he'd just missed something important but he stared up at the owner of the voice.

"Do you agree to hunt down Rin Okumura and bring him before the Vatican?" Yukio nearly couldn't breath at this as he stared wide eyed, that dread a black ball in his body. "Yukio Okumura, what is your answer?"

* * *

 Rin was cooking eggs, his stomach growling angrily like a snarling bear, when the front door of the cabin slammed open. He looked up then as his tail curled around his leg when he looked at Mephisto standing there like he was some fabulous super hero and he blinked a few times. "What the hell was that for?"

"The Vatican is searching for you, Rin." Mephisto said without fooling around, straight to it, shutting the door to keep the chilly wind from sweeping in too much and he walked over to Rin who's eyes were huge blue orbs.

He took a deep breath, stomach snarling loud enough f or Mephisto to raise a brow, when he spoke. "Do they-"

"No, they don't know you're here. I'm hoping you'll give birth before that happens." Mephisto replied then moved his hand through his hair and sighed out as he leaned against the counter looking at Rin. "Now, tell me how is the swollen ankles, indigestion, increased appetite and backaches?"

"Ugh, they're hell!" Rin whined scooping the plates off the pan and to his plate, staring at the steaming eggs as he grabbed a fork and sat at the table, Mephisto working on making a pot of coffee. "But at least they're the only symptoms I have this month! All the other symptoms are definitely still there but not as intense plus my energy has really been up lately! Dr. Akiyama says that's super good seeing as now that I'm six months she suspects I'll be giving birth next month or even making it to the ninth month now that I'm doing better!"

"That's...fantastic!" Mephisto turned with the coffee gurgling and hissing as it dripped into the pot. He walked forward then pulled the chair out with a soft screech as he sat across from Rin who was devouring the eggs that scalded his throat on the way down. "I think, honestly, the sooner they come the sooner this can be over with. Not in a bad way! Just so you can make an appearance to the Vatican without being so big."

Rin looked at him blinking a few times as he debated this and then put his fork down, suddenly lightly queasy with this and nodded slowly. "I know. My body is hurting so bad lately, my stomach is heavy and I don't know how much more I can take of this pregnancy. All five of them have started kicking and punching so they like beating themselves up and me in the process. Dr. Akiyama said their developing faster than normal infants which is why they might be born either this month or the seven or eighth month latest. It's all speculation."

"I understand. You also understand I'll have to bring you to a private hospital with Dr. Akiyama so they cannot know." Mephisto said when the coffee machine beeped and he stood up. He walked to the counter pulling a mug down and poured the black liquid into the cup when Rin finished his scalding eggs. "They have chosen your brother to find you."

"Yukio?" Rin looked up as he swallowed his mouthful but felt nauseous abruptly as Mephisto sat down, forest green eyes dark, and nodded. "No way, not Yukio. He'd never do that to me! To the babies!"

"Your brother is being pushed into this but I have the feeling he'll be searching here for you. Or these parts but I am using glamor to hide it to the best of my abilities at the moment." Mephisto sighed out as he rubbed the rim of his cup. "I know it's hard to believe but they have definitely tasked your brother with this. And how do I know? Because I was at that meeting. It's then I decided nothing is above you or those babies, all six of you will be transferred somewhere else. A place Yukio has probably searched for first but after the birth you'll go there."

Rin stared at his empty plate as his babies kicked him as if to urge him to say something and kicked again while one punched him. He covered the spot of the punch and his lashes lowered just a tiny bit like he was fighting to stay awake. "Thank you, Mephisto. More than words can express I am grateful for you to help me this far along. I know you'll get in trouble, eventually, but for the time being I am very grateful."

"No problem, Rin." Mephisto paused then spoke again with a soft smile. "What kind of half brother would I be if I didn't help you?"

"True." Rin smiled then sighed out moving his hands through his hair then looked at Mephisto, resting his chin in his hands. "So a new place to go soon?"

Mephisto took a sip of his coffee and sighed as well as he put the mug down. "Soon.

* * *

 

"Some sixth month." Rin mumbled to himself that night, resting in the tub hot water lapping at his aching back as he rested his arms off the edges letting them dangle. He closed his eyes then, to blot everything out, his body aching lightly. It's like he was just one big backache that couldn't stop and he yawned sleepily. He deemed it time to get out when he began dozing off repeatedly and he stood up with a loud splash, water sliding down his body, hair dripping wet and he climbed out of the tub with some difficulty.

He remembered Dr. Akiyama saying he could be due to give birth as soon as the sixth month which made him wary as he had three weeks left until his seventh month and yet he had this bad, gnawing feeling in his chest. He didn't know if there would be a difference between having his babies inside him, kicking and punching him from the inside out, versus actually having five tiny people in his arms and crying in front of him. It was like he could handle having the babies inside him but the actual prospect of _meeting_ them was hard to even imagine. Like his mind couldn't even begin to process the thought this was almost over and, although it was a pain in the ass, he was staring to actually like having them inside him more than he had in the beginning. 

He stroked his stomach then took a deep breath and looked down at his large stomach. "Stay where you are." Rin warned softly in a murmur when he felt a hit in response. "It's not a good place for you to be right now. Just a little longer." He felt hits and nudges as he waddled out of the bathroom, water drying on his skin making him shiver as he walked into the bedroom he'd claimed as his own and pulled on a large shirt and pants, hating how he no longer fit in his favorite shirt and pants, but sighed feeling the nudges like they were sympathetic with him.

He heard a creak from downstairs then as he was on his way to bed and he froze. He heard soft floor boards creaking downstairs, his tail curling around his leg since it could no longer wrap around his waist, and he froze in place. He felt an instinct to rush down and face whoever it was but at the same time the soft nudges reminded him his life was not the main priority at this moment. He gripped his shirt tightly, heart beating uncomfortably hard, as he then walked to the bed fixing it up like he was indeed in it then just as silently as possible he crept to the closet cringing at a tiny barely there squeak of the hinges when he got there pulling the door open and shut it just as silently then slid to the floor. He kept his breathing silent as he heard his bedroom door open and he held his breath all together.

His gasp was covered by the shots into the pillow. One. Two. Two shots to kill a person when they yanked the blankets away and he noted, through the tiny slant in the door, the black holes. "It's not him. I thought he was here, there was signs of him living here, but that could have been a whole month ago if so."

"Or just a few days ago. We need to find him. The Vatican is breathing down our necks to find him and bring him in so they can keep him under watch again." Rin felt his heart stop beating, if that could happen, and even the children inside him stopped nudging crazily and were silent. Rin knew the voices so well and he felt his shock draining to nothing but horror as he fought the urge to shout out for help.

"Let's go, I'm sure Mephisto is just giving us a false trail. We'll talk to him tonight and come back another time, if the opportunity so arises. Let's head out." He heard footsteps leaving the room and he strained his rather well, almost perfect hearing which was enhanced demonically, to hear the footsteps going downstairs to the front door, opening and shutting it. He waited what felt like hours before crawling out, unable to pull himself and the children up right away, so he crawled to the bed and yanked himself up with the blankets. He stared at the shot pillows and his heart froze again as he felt not sadness. But pure anger.

"This was supposed to be for the best!" He hissed as his children remained still, like his anger was palpable even to them at this stage in their lives. "You were supposed to leave me alone! You weren't supposed to hunt for me!" He felt one hesitant nudge but he ignored it as he searched for his phone. He pulled up Mephisto's number and texted rapidly as his breath, shallow with anger, became the loudest thing before hie mouth moved for his thoughts to voiced out loud.

"Yukio, you son of a bitch, what the hell are you doing?"


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to say this now! I watched the anime, I have, so I know Yuri's eyes are teal like Yukio's and I'm not blatantly ignoring that little fact at all! I love how Yuri has teal eyes like Yukio and I find it rather cute they look similar I do! But in the manga, as I looked up to remind myself what her eye color was, I found her eye color is Rin's blue in the manga and teal in the anime. Now, I like to strictly use one eye color but when a character has two eye colors that are different like in the manga and anime, it's hard to choose. I did choose a lot of looks from the anime along with Rin's dark blue hair but I know it's black in the manga, but choices! So, before anyone blows up or gets "triggered" or something, Yuri's eye color is going to be blue!

"You're saying it was Yukio and Shura last night looking for you?" Mephisto asked with a strangely blank look on his face when Rin nodded with his arms crossed over his chest tightly. His legs would have been crossed had his stomach not been so large to six months and there was more space but there wasn't. He stared at Mephisto darkly, intently, angrily.

"Yeah. They said you were giving them a false trail and that they'd talk to you and come back again." Rin icily said again, arms tightening around him, and glared at Mephisto. "Either way this place isn't safe anymore, they'll hunt me here and try to shoot me. They already did it earlier, shot the pillows twice."

"We'll have to move you again. I have an idea as to where I can bring you and I'll have Dr. Akiyama go with you this time round. I'll renovate one of the rooms as an operation room for her if you go into labor and you won't have to go to the hospital. You want to stay off the grid now. As long as possible." Mephisto stood up off the couch walking to the couch. "Call Dr. Akiyama on my cell phone, as she is a doctor I know well so they won't suspect anything, and I'll go upstairs and pack up your stuff."

"I can't deal with all this moving around." Rin got out in a tight voice making Mephisto paused then look over his shoulder at Rin with a sympathetic look on his face. "The babies are due any times in the next two months, I can't be moving around so much."

"I know. But this last spot is quite literally the last spot they'll think to ever find you." Mephisto softly said before disappearing upstairs with thumps that creaked lightly as he went up to the bedroom. Rin looked down at the cell phone and he sighed out picking it up scrolling through the numbers in the list and found Dr. Akiyama's number.

He lifted it to his ear, the dial tone filled his ear as he waited when the soft click of it being picked up rang and a groggy voice greeted him. "Pheles, what is even going on? Why are you calling me at-" a shift and pause." -one in the morning?"

"Dr. Akiyama? It's Rin," Rin started off hesitantly as he squeezed the phone gently in his hand as he rubbed his eyes lightly. He shifted when she shifted on the other side, yawning before coming to attention as he took a deep breath.

"Rin? Why do you have Pheles' phone?" She asked with surprise on her voice and Rin squeezed the phone lightly in his hand as his gaze came to look at his stomach. An action that happened so much in the whole pregnancy that it seemed rather instinctive now and he wondered what would happen when he was flat and he shook his head before speaking.

"He's with me. I need you to come over here, to his cabin, please? We need to speak to you." Rin slowly said taking a soft breath as he shifted into the couch, looking out the window at the dark sky that was specked with clouds and stars. The moon was nowhere in sight tonight strangely making the sky darker than normal and Rin had a stomach cramping fear that was echoed in his chest as he patted his belly in response to a nudge.

"Rin, it's late as all hell. Is it that important?" She asked with a yawn but he heard her getting up out of bed with a soft voice in the background, a female, asking where she was going and he felt a pang of guilt. "I guess I can get out there right now. It better be worth it, Rin Okumura, or I'll personally kick your ass when you're no longer pregnant."

Rin couldn't stifle the snort that erupted out of his lips as he smiled slightly when he heard Mephisto shuffling around upstairs. "Thank you, Dr. Akiyama. I appreciate it." He finally said with a little yawn or sigh, he didn't know, but he felt guilty for calling the woman so late at night and having her come out to a cabin in the woods that was Mephisto's.

He could hear the little, slight smile in her voice then when she finally responded. "You're welcome. See you soon."

"Will she be here soon?" Mephisto called down from upstairs as he came downstairs with Rin's all too familiar bags and he yawned loudly but nodded in response to Mephisto. "Good, I don't think it'll take too long for her to get here. But we have to move fast, I'll text her the new area where we are going, we need to go now if we're going to do this."

"I hate moving around so much, it's more tiring than anything I've ever experienced. What if they find this new place?" Rin asked softly with a yawn threatening to burst out again as he stared at Mephisto who helped him stand up. He noticed Kuro bound down the stairs like a little cute black shadow and trot into the room adorably.

"They won't. I have confidence they will not know of this place and if your brother knows of it it might not even register to him right at this moment. But we must go now if especially you said that they talked about coming back tonight or tomorrow you need to get out of here." Mephisto then nodded at Kuro who nodded back and winded his body around Rin's ankles comfortingly and stared up at him with a seriousness in his eyes as Rin squatted a bit and Kuro jumped up onto his shoulder to spare him of getting lower.

 _It's true, Rin, we need to go. We need you and the babies to be safe!_ Kuro comfortingly said but has a tone underneath that comfort that had Rin sighing as he rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes roughly.  _This really stinks though, Rin!_ _I hope the babies come soon so we can stop running.  
_

"Let's just go." Rin sighed out as if all the fight left his body and he was left numb with soft nudges coming at him from inside and he couldn't even muster up the urge to stroke his belly as Kuro jumped off his shoulder running after Mephisto and he waddled after. That is until he froze in the door way realizing, that numb feeling hid a resentment for his babies, some part of hism ind whispering it was their fault he had to run so much when he shoved it down. No, no that wasn't right. They didn't ask to be here and Rin would keep that in mind if that resentment ever reared it's ugly head again. He stepped over the doorway and shut the door waddling to the car hoping for the love of that was holy these babies chose the next few days to make a rather three month early appearance. He could only hope.

* * *

"So that's what's going on." Mephisto finished explaining as Dr. Akiyama stared at him, a dark gray sweatshirt on, pajama pants and a tank top with a tired look on her face and her dark hair was messed up. She looked ready to pass out any moment now and Rin felt guilt squirming in his stomach like worms. He opened his mouth to apologize when she sighed out and rubbed her forehead and pushed her hair from her forehead.

"No wonder you've been such a mess lately." She sighed out looking at Rin then reached out and took his limp hand and patted the back of it with her other hand, legs crossing then. "I'll help. I'll call the wifey and tell her I'm going out of town and grab some clothes from the car."

"Thank you very much, Hana." Mephisto thanked looking at her gratefully and she stood up holding her hand out for the disposable he'd bought for her as well and he handed it to her, dialing already as she walked out the living room, hair like a black cape as she scowled playfully over her shoulder at him.

"You haven't thanked me quite yet!" She said over her shoulder as she disappeared from the house, the door creaking and shutting behind her. Rin and Mephisto then locked eyes at this when Rin looked around the house, the babies fighting already and he couldn't help but smile crookedly.

"So this is the place my mom stayed or lived in?" Rin finally asked as he looked at Mephisto who smiled at him nodding lightly as he crossed his arms sitting across from Rin and looked up on the wall like he was seeing something Rin couldn't. He found it...comforting, even the thought of raising his children here felt just completely and utterly right. It was heart warming to think of living here where his mother lived seventeen years ago.

"Lived. She loved it here, especially in the winter according to Shiro. She was friends with the demons out here, believing a merge between demons and humans could be possible if we just stopped fighting nad came to an understanding." Mephisto laughed lightly as he leaned to the side cupping his cheek and closing his eyes. "Your brother resembles her the most strongly out of the two of you but you got something he didn't."

"Oh and that would be?" Rin asked raising a brow like he was insulted but he secretly liked hearing about his mother. He never got to know her, ever, which seemed unfair but the fact Mephisto and Shura and his father knew her wasn't fair in the slightest bit to him. Yukio even said he saw their mother when he was possessed by Satan but didn't go into further detail which was frustrating.

"You got her personality. She rebelled against her father a lot of the time, like you did with Shiro and she did show a slight aggressive side when she got angry also like you. You're bravery, to not be afraid of much, is from her as she was never afraid from Satan. She even felt sorry for him which produced you two." He paused then before speaking. "She liked teasing Shiro alot, she was bright and kind, she could understand many peoples desires and wanted them to always realize it when possible. You're like her with that personality but you have one more thing from her."

"And that would _be?_ " Rin asked impatiently looking at Mephisto who smirked at him, raising a dark brow as he leaned back in his seat. Rin hated that smirk but it was strnage that he no longer felt a strong irritation with the demon as he once did and found him comforting almost when he saw the other. Maybe being hte half brothers had something to do with it but Rin felt it was because Mephisto has been helping him the past six months. He had to show someway to be grateful.

"You have her eyes." Mephisto's words brought Rin out of his thinking as he looked at Mephisto. He blinked a few times as if lost and Mephisto laughed slightly. "She had the same big intense blue eyes which you then inherited. I've never seen such intense blue eyes on a human before as I did her and you. Yukio got her dark brown hair and resemblance but you remind me of her most. It's a strange occurrence. I can only imagine what your own daughters will do to rebel against you. If your Yuri will be like your mother."

"I hope so." Rin found the words spilling out as he rubbed his stomach and he smiled softly. "I'd be more than welcoming to have my Yuri like my mother. It'd be interesting after all."

"That it would!" Mephisto noted with a chuckle when the front door opened and slammed shut making them pull out of the conversation. Dr.Akiyama walked in then with her hair in a ponytail and she placed the disposable phone on the table and bag on the floor. "All done?"

"All done. I'm set to stay here for the next three months with Rin." She replied then looked at Mephisto with a brow hitching up high in an almost smooth, perfect arch. "Now, do I have operating room equipment along with an ultrasound machine?"

"Of course~ In the back room that entire area is sterile for an operation for this one when the time comes." Mephisto stood up then stretching and arching his back up as he then sighed planting his hands on his hips. "Alert me when the birthing happens. I'd love to be here to see my nieces and nephews first thing." He paused before speaking carefully. "Perhaps I can even convince Yukio to show up."

"I'd appreciate that, Mephisto. More than you know." Rin replied then, softly, when he looked at his stomach and pursed his lips softly. "Even if he's working for the Vatican right at this moment he deserves to see his children at least."

"Very true." Mephisto then looked at the watch on his wrist and nodded to himself softly. "I have to go, get home before sunrise. It takes quite a while to get out of these woods and I have to go before Yukio comes home with Shura. It'll look bad if I'm gone long."

"Can't you just teleport there or something?" Rin asked with Dr.Akiyama raising a brow next to him, an incredulous look in her golden eyes while she looked at Mephisto as well.

"Nope!" Mephisto replied with a chirp in his voice he then walked out of the living room and the door opened and shut within that minute interval. It left Rin and the doctor alone, wide eyed and Rin couldn't stop the snickered sound being muffled in his throat from coming out and it made Dr.Akiyama blow up in laughter. They roared with loud, unabashed laughter as tears pricked and rolled down cheeks in that rapid laughter. It took a while before they calmed down, Dr.Akiyama sighing and Rin giggling rapidly.

"You know, Rin, if we're to live together for the next three months you can call me Hana as well." She finally said after getting the sighs and giggles out but smiled at Rin gently who blinked and smiled back. He couldn't help it! Rin loved this woman, she was like his friend already! 

"Alright." He nodded then stood up as he planted his hands on his hips and smiled at her. "Now, Hana, would oyu like some food cause I'm starving."

"I'd love some!" She replied then giving a light laugh as he waddled out of the room and she followed right after him. He could imagine that the next three months were going to be entertaining and, so he hoped, fast and fun!


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, it took me the longest time to write this! I didn't have much inspiration lately to write a new chapter and was afraid nothing would come to me to finish this. Maybe it's cause I'm four chapters away from finishing it? Maybe *Insert intense thinking face here.*. I won't deny I have been delving into the world of Undertale (I don't have the money to buy iiiittt to play itt!) but I'm coming back to this to finish it up! Then my DDLC story and my Our Small Nations story! God, I have other things to work on but these three will be the main ones I finish up! But on to the chapter! Enjoy!

_"Ah...." Rin blinked around him at the snowy world with the wind whipping hard and yet not a single hair, not one piece of his clothing, moved with the wind._

_It was like he was on pause and the world around him was trying it's hardest to yank at him and yank his existence into being with the rest of it all. He took some steps forward looking at the cabin, THE cabin he was living in now, and wondered why he was outside it. He noticed that when he walked forward his bare feet crunched in the snow but he felt no cold that would normally come with it and blinked as he walked forward and climbed up the stairs and sighed. He went to touch the door when it swung open._

_"Rin!" He looked at the woman in front of him and felt his breath wheeze out in a stream of cold that hovered behind her. Long locks of dark brown, identical to Yukio's along with the few moles that were definitely like his it was her large, intense blue eyes. There was no question left in his mind on who this woman was or why she was here, those eyes made it all to clear._

_He smiled at her softly after his brief moment of shock wore off and he shifted lightly. "Mom." She beamed at this then reached a pale hand out to him and smiled brightly at him as he placed his in hers and she squeezed it softly._

_"Come in! Your Dad is here as well, I've let him in the loop on you and Yukio. Yes, I've seen and wished I hadn't but I'm okay with it since I got grandchildren comin'! Especially one named after me and him!" She chirped as he walked in and she shut the door instantly behind him and it was like the cold from outside settled itself inside and she smiled sympathetically. "I know, it's frigid in here. But I got a fire going!"_

_"Okay!" He smiled then when he reached down and felt nothing but flatness and he looked down in alarm as he followed his mother into the radiating warmth in the living room. He patted his stomach and fought the urge to hyperventilate as he walked in. Where was his big belly? His babies?_

_"Don't worry, Rin. It's just a dream! Your babies are still very much inside you right now but as of the dream they're not here. Don't panic! I used to have dreams like this and panic when I didn't feel you and Yukio in my belly as well!" Yuri smiled at him with a wide, beautiful smile he noticed on Yukio a lot of the time when he was genuinely happy. He smiled at his mother when a shuffling body got his attention and looked up at his father, red eyes actually winking at him playfully behind his glasses._

_"Rin, look at you. Seventeen now, is it?" He asked as Rin stared at him wide eyed and felt a tug in his chest at the sight of his father, Shiro Fujimoto, standing right in front of him perfect as the day he'd last seen him. Well, not all bloody and psychotic from Satan, but the start of that day. How he'd smiled and how he looked healthy. Shiro smiled then reaching out and wiping something on his cheek when Rin realized a large tear had just dropped onto his cheek and he blinked sending more down. "Yuri told me bout the babies. Five, right?"_

_"Five." Rin whispered in confirmation as he cleared his throat and rubbed his face dry with his shirt sleeve and smiled at Shiro. "Five kids, Dad."_

_"Impressive!" Shiro nodded then smirked playfully and ruffled Rin's navy blue hair happily. "that's like the points on a pentagram you know! Five kids, five points?"_

_"Oh stop it!" Yuri waved him away and smiled at Rin again but this was soft, motherly and rather excited. Her eyes glowed at him and he could see the exact imprint of color in his eyes with hers and was silently grateful. He wondered if his daughter would look just like his mother, or as breathtaking as she was. "Rin, you understand why you're here right?"  
_

_Um.....actually no. He didn't. For a moment he'd hoped that it was a meet up with his dead mother and dad but guess not._

_"I can tell you don't." Yuri replied smiling but not meanly, more amused. "I get that way too so don't worry!"_

_"Yuri, hurry up and tell the boy." Shiro sighed sitting down looking every bit as Rin remembered him as and acting as he remembered. He felt his head being moved to look at his mother, unaware he'd moved his head to look at him but stared down into identical blue eyes._

_"Rin, you need to do your best no one finds you in this cabin. I did put up some protections but if you must? Have the birth there but you must hide in the cave I had you and Yukio in. It will be nothing but chaos when those babies are born. Exorcists will search for you and inventively find spawns of Satan. New spawns of Satan. And Satan, of course, will be possessing bodies in an attempt to stay here and find you and those babies. Your brother is the perfect host for your biological father, yes, but these children? They are more vessels for him. They won't be of use until they are older, you and Yukio's age range. But he will search and neither side will stop until you and those children are found."_

_"And what should I do? What if they find me out here? Then all of us, Mephisto," Shiro's head raised a bit at this and Rin found it curious and pin marked it for later. "Dr. Akiyama, me, the babies! We're all fucked!"_

_"No." Yuri looked at him fiercely, cupping his face and bringing him closer so they were literally eye to eye almost. "There are only three people who know of this cabin. Me, Shiro and Mephisto. Satan probably doesn't even remember but I wouldn't push using your flames for the rest of your pregnancy. But you must hide, Rin, it's important."_

_"I will. I'll do what I have too." Rin replied fiercely when the world wavered and Shiro stood up in a panic as blue flames burst across the floor, as intense as Yuri and Rin's iris color. They danced and greedily ate away at the fabrics in the room with a cold, greedy hunger to satiate their hunger and growth and he gasped. Yuri looked up, her face shadowed with blue as her hair lifted like a ghostly image and Shiro was pulling her away and her mouth was moving but Rin couldn't hear it. But he watched her lips and he knew what she was saying, slightly._

_He focused until he heard her shrieks and the flames threatened to engulf his body and eat him down to his very atoms as her shrieks echoed. "Wake up! Rin! Wake up! Hurry! Do it! Wake up, Rin! Wake u-"_

* * *

"Gah!" He gapsed bolting up right in the bed, his babies kicking frantically inside him and he gasped for a proper breath. His throat ached and his skin was soaked with sweat making his shirt cling to him and his hands shook as he shuddered hard like he was in the cold still. That those flames still licked at his flesh and their cold had settled into his body in a tight grip that refused to let go. After a few moments of frantic, nearly hyperventilating breathes, he slid out of bed quickly, standing on shaky legs and placed his hand on his stomach stroking softly.

"It's okay. we're okay.Mommy is okay." Rin whispered walking out of the room, Kuro sleeping by the window. Blissfully unaware. Rin padded out and walked along the wooden floor with them sqeuaking under him and he rushed to the bathroom and pulled his sticky, sweaty clothes off and turned the tub on.He sat on the toilet, steadying his breathes convincing himself it was just a dream that he didn't have any burns whatsoever from those blue flames. He and his babies were okay. Perfect. Untouched. He felt a pressure on his bladder and stood up turning to face the toilet and shivered as he relieved himself and looked at the tub quickly and finished up with relieving himself and waddled to the tub.

Since his sixth month was going so long, the seventh loomed at the end of this week and he'd been having nightmare after nightmare of everything that could happen despite Mephisto and Dr. Akiyama assuring him nothing would happen. But after the warning from his mother? He couldn't ignore that. So he would do exactly as she said, go to the cave after he has his children and will stay there until it's deemed safe to come out. He'd do that for his babies and he'd live in the forest, in his mother's cabin, for as long as needed. He'd protect his children and he'd do it every day until they were old enough to understand. He turned the tub off and slid in the water, up to his shoulders, and felt the babies kicking happily at this when he sighed softly rubbing the side of his stomach only to giggle when he felt tiny lumps there of the babies kicking. So cute!

"You guys are so cute!" He whispered to his stomach as he rubbed the lumps and giggled some more. "I can't wait to see who you guys look like! Me or your Dad." He giggled feeling some punches and laughed as he moved some water over his hair and laid low in the water, chin just barely dipping in the water as his lashes lowered lightly. "I love you all, all five of you, very much. Your grandparents would absolutely go nuts over you if they were actually here!"

He felt a punch in reply and laughed. He could tell, feel, it was one of his daughters but wasn't sure which and yawned. He wanted to sleep but the dream and the warning kept him awake and so he opened his eyes and sat up, especially when he heard some knocks on the door. "Rin? You up?"

"Yeah!" He yelled back to her and shifted in the water, moving a few wet strands of hair from his face as he looked to the door blinking lightly a few times. He wondered, briefly, what she wanted but then figured it out pretty fast and wondered if she'd ask; he knew it had to be about an ultrasound.

"Check up? Since you're awake and bathing?" She asked through the door as Rin shifted up figuring he didn't need to wash himself right now as he was plenty clean seeing that he had taken one yesterday and cleaned up but today this bath? It was to calm his nerves down and it had worked. He climbed out of the bath, unplugging it and wrapping a towel around his hips, keeping the most vital parts covered and shuffled, water pooling under his feet. "Rin?"

"Um, could you go so I can get to my room and change?" He stated from behind the door, a little warmth pooling in his cheeks, when he heard a small noise leave her lips and she laughed lightly. He listened to her turn on her heel and state in a very blase tone that she'd be in the 'operating room' and waiting for him by the ultrasound machine.

He sighed, opening the door, then waddled to his room quickly sighing at the pressure on his back. The pressure on his sciatic nerve had been horrible in the beginning but now it was just downright terrible. It hurt constantly and he had to sit with a heating pad on his back most of the day just for the pain to pass. He waddled into his bedroom and pulled a pair of underwear and large sweatpants on with a loose white shirt, then padded out down the hall to the stair case. He crept down the stairs carefully, the babies nudging him constantly, and he sighed at the bottom then walked down the small hall to the back of the house where she was inevitably waiting for him and he put his hand on the wall groaning at the pain in his lower back. God, he was a wreck! These kids were pushing their patience with him! Yes, he loved them desperately and loved them being inside of him so much he was nearly in a panic attack each time he thought of them not being in his belly, he was at the near point of this pregnancy to screaming at his stomach for them to get out already. He hoped to make it the whole nine months but he had the gut feeling it'd be either his seventh month or the eight that he'd give birth.

He pushed the door open when he got there and smiled at Dr. Akiyama who smiled back, the machine set up and lightly beeping. "Come on, my friend, hop on up and let's see those babies! You got the baby stuff here right?"

"Yup!" Rin nodded as he got up on the bed that felt more like a table and pulled the shirt up over his large stomach. "Jesus, I'm huge! It's like I swallowed a big ass offspring of a planet and beach ball! I don't think I can stretch anymore."

"I don't think you will be, Rin." She replied squirting that familiar hot gel on his stomach and the paddle was pressing and rolling over his stomach, the babies showing up on screen instantly. "See how plump and big they're getting? Most babies are like that in the seventh month, maybe more towards the eighth, but for you they're seeming to be kicking it up a notch and meeting the seventh month before it's even here."

"I can't believe it's March still! I can't believe next month it's April and then two months left til they come." Rin sighed but sounded mildly surprised when Dr. Akiyama smiled at him softly, rolling the paddle over and after getting a clear view of all five she reached out printing the ultrasound off. She then stood up to roll it around more to look at the babies and their heartbeats were suddenly filling the room and Rin stared and listened in awe to the tiny babies moving and watching his stomach move with them and listened to their heartbeats.

"Their heartbeats are a touch faster than yours, Rin. It's interesting." She mused then took the paddle off and was wiping his stomach then walked across the room to retrieve the picture as he struggled to sit up. "Hang on, I'll come back to get you up."

"I want to get up now!" Rin whined, sounding cranky and huffed and puffed until he was sitting up right, only to wince when a baby kicked him right in the ribs. How? He had no idea but he sighed rubbing the area when he looked at Dr.Akiyama. "Hey, in the beginning didn't you say it's possible I'd give birth in the sixth or seventh month?"

"Yuppo~!" She chirped checking the picture to make sure it came out clear, humming as she turned around to Rin smiling pleasantly as she handed the picture to him. She reached out to help him slide off and he sighed then rubbed his lower back with his fist and she smiled sympathetically. "You will get false labor pains in the eight month, ones to prepare you for the birth, but I don't think you'll be delivering naturally but contractions are going to happen."

"I know." Rin grumbled when he looked at her and she smiled softly, eyes like a soft beam of sun so familiar, that he was almost tempted to tell her about the dream. Talk to her about it. Confide in her. After all, other than Mephisto, he was comfortable with her and was the one who knew the most of Yukio and his relationship the past week, that he considered her a friend now which was strange. But he bit his tongue briefly then spoke as he shifted. "Dr. Akiyama? I mean, Hana?"

"What is it? Do you not want this months picture?" She asked tilting her head a bit and Rin bit his lip lightly for a few minutes as she stared. "Is there something you want to talk to me about, Rin?"

He hesitated then sighed reaching for the picture. "There, um, is but could we get some tea first? Something to make this pain a little bearable?" He asked as he just touched the picture when there was a breaking sensation.

A ripping and he felt his eyes widen just a bit when he felt something balloon then burst it felt. His body then tightened down on the-the _wrongness_ of this feeling and he gasped loudly. He felt his legs clench as liquid seeped down soaking his pants and it was like he was submerged underwater; he could hear the muffle of Dr.Akiyama's voice, he could see everything but it was like being trapped behind glass. He could see everything and note when he saw his own hand, but couldn't connect it to the situation he was in and he felt another ripping sensation that urge his attention.

He came back up from water felt like a daze and gasped loudly gripping the bed, table, whatever it was at this point to his mind and gasped when he leaned back and looked up at Dr. Akiyama. He opened his mouth to speak, tears of distress glittering on his lashes, but when he opened his mouth the worst pain he'd ever felt ripped through his body from his stomach to his hips and instead of words all that came out was a long scream of agony. He felt himself going under, to a black void, when he felt his body being put on the bed and Dr. Akiyama making a frantic call. To who he couldn't recall but pain lapped at him like razor blades and knives so intense it was like Dr. Akiyama was physically doing it and he couldn't hear but he heard someone screaming for it to stop, screaming and shrieking but he couldn't connect it to himself. Not yet. All he wished for was a voice that would make it all stop and when it didn't come he went into that black void willingly and happily. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Babies! Also a little filler with Mephisto! Also I didn't feel I should go into much detail but if it's a problem I might up the rating, just tell me! I also didn't think I'd get another chapter out back to back. I also feel proud for getting my DDLC story done with! But three more chapters! I have ideas for twenty six and twenty seven~ It's gonna be like drama packed into two chapters but it'll be slightly good, or so I hope! But here's this chapter! Enjoy babies!

Mephisto had just been about ot drop off to sleep after meeting with the Vatican, talked with Yukio and Shura giving them yet another false lead, it was easy to say he was utterly exhausted. That's why, when his phone rang shrilly he fought the urge to throw the object across the room and roll over to sleep. It stopped ringing after a few minutes but then rang again making him jerk up, hair mussed from laying on his side and he picked up the object in annoyance.

"Yes, who is this? It's about-" He looked at the clock and glared down at his silk sheets. "-three in the morning! What could whoever this is possibly need at such an hour?"

"Mephisto!" He blinked at Hana's voice filling the other line and he blinked again hearing nothing but piercing shrieks in the background and his heart seemed to freeze and his lungs refused to work. Oh no. No, this can't be the call he'd been waiting for eagerly since the beginning. It can't be. "I need you to get down here now! Rin just went into labor and I need help! It's now, Mephisto! I need you or Rin will get severely damaged!"

"How many children have come yet?" He asked while he slid out of bed walking to his closet, tucking the phone to his cheek and ear sliding his soft pajamas off and, shockingly, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a long shirt. He grabbed his coat and was marching to the front door, his hear pounding. Life was changing now, the Vatican would somehow know and Satan would be searching instantly.

"None! But I need someone here for when it's time to cut him open! I need a second pair of hands and I-" She paused to murmured something to the shrieking Rin that made Mephisto's insides cold. He was marching out of his room fast, down the hall pulling shoes on clumsily then rushing down the stairs silently. He'd be damned if anyone followed him. "-I need you to come now! He needs you, Mephisto!"

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes." Mephisto stated walking out his front door, keys to the car in hand and was rushing up to it, unlocking and opening it, sliding in. He started it with a soft purr and was backing up fast to turn around and was speeding down his drive way. "I'll have to flash there at the beginning of the woods but I'll be there, Hana. Trust me. Give him some pain killers for now and I'll be there in fifteen minutes, seventeen if I speed."

"Stay on the phone, I need you to keep talking with me, especially if I put it on speaker so Rin can hear you," She was breathing fast, huffing, as Rin's screams turned down to a loud gurgle of pain and Mephisto cringed at the sound. "Rin, it's Mephisto on the line."

"Me...phisto?" Came a gurgling voice that was rough and scratchy from screaming so much and Mephisto gritted his teeth at this voice that was once bright with gushing love of the children."Mep...histo?"

"Rin, how are you doing?" Mephisto asked gripping the steering wheel tight as he pulled on the road speeding down it to the high way that would lead him to the familiar forest. He clenched his jaw tightly as he drove down it fast, feeling like he was speeding against time and would lose inevitably against it.

"Shi-Shitty." Rin got out in a choked voice making Mephisto laugh lightly. "I did...n't know it wo...uld hurt so mu-uch..." He sounded so tired already and Mephisto held to the hope he wouldn't be late like Shiro was when Yuri gave birth to Rin and Yukio.

"I bet it does hurt, Rin, but you need to hang in there until I get there alright? Remember those babies you  want to see? You got to hang tight." Mephisto ordered as he sped down the street, the cars around him blurs as he sped. He had to get there, had to had to had to. He noticed the exit to the forest and turned sharply on it and sped up from fifty to ninety.

"I'm...tryin...g..." Rin then screamed after speaking and Mephisto sped up with that. He was shrieking and shrieking while Hana was giving assurances about what was going on and he heard her say something about morphine.

"Hana?" He shouted as he sped up, trees showing up over the horizon and he sped up further, aware he was doing one hundred ten on a seventy five high way.

"You need to hurry, Mephisto." She sounded strained and close to crying, which was a strange and the first time he'd heard it. He took a deep breath as he sped down the road towards the dirt road that would give way the moment to the forest. He'd hide his car and get up there to help him get through this. He'd do it. "I don't know how much he can endure, even as the son of Satan, so you need to hurry."

"I'm almost there! Just tell him to hang on a few more minutes!"

* * *

"Hey!" Mephisto shouted as he walked into the cabin slamming the door shut behind him and marched in towards the back with the screams beckoning him closer. "Hana! Rin!"

"Mephisto! Get the fuck back here!" She shouted making the purple haired demon rushed back feeling concern for the first time in forever it felt and when he shoved the door open he didn't expect the blood fest waiting for him.  He knew child birth was bloody but this was beyond that; the stench of iron was so bad his stomach heaved and he fought the urge to gag but rushed forward where Rin was whimpering and Hana had her hands busy as she pushed a needle into Rin's elbow and pushed the plunger down. He walked up to Rin's face, nearly slipping, but smiled then as if he wasn't worried in the slightest bit.

"How are you doing, Rin?" He asked staring at the tight, pale face with flaming blue eyes looking up at him as he twitched and whimpered when Hana picked up a scalpel and resumed cutting his stomach open, something Mephisto didn't notice. He paled just a touch but worried on the sanitary conditions and how Rin could suffer from this if it went badly.

"I'm in-fucking-credible." He snapped as he panted with pain creasing his face and he twitched when he moaned in pain when Hana shoved her hands in and began feeling around for a baby. "I can't believe this is-Ah!- even fucking happening!"

"I know, but hey! At least you're getting your babies now!" Mephisto moved his hair off his face and smiled crookedly when Rin hissed in discomfort when he opened his mouth to say so but a shrill screech cut him off and two pairs of eyes, one blue one forest green, turned to look at the small infant in Hana's hands. The baby screeched and cried, hands bawled to it's chest and was coated in blood as wisps of hair were obvious but caked in blood.

"It's a girl, Rin! One down, four to go. Mephisto, note she's the eldest." Hana asked as she grabbed what looked to be a plastic, see-through crib babies at the hospitals were put in which was strange to see as it was one of the things Hana demanded be there when the babies were born. She hated she didn't have more time to wash the child off but put the body in her crib as she wailed loudly and then went back to Rin's stomach. She felt and pulled out another baby. "Boy!"

Mephisto couldn't tell you how many times Hana did it but when she finished there was five bloody babies in their little respective cribs wailing their tiny lungs out. Rin looked paler than the blanket that was under him but his eyes flickered open weakly to look at the five beds longingly and Mephisto could just read what was in the boy's eyes and he watched Hana carefully stitch everything up, disinfect the incision which Rin hissed angrily, like a cat, but tapped gauze around him. He was then lifted up, the bed moving on it's own to do so, to a half sit as Hana smiled.

"Let me wash off baby number one and see to your naming of them." She said plucking the first child, the first girl, out of her crib and Rin watched her tiredly as she walked over to the sink in the room, turning on warm water and immediately began washing the child who shrieked and wailed for her mother. Rin's heart ached in his chest and tears pressed in his arms as the baby cried and cried until she was perfectly clean and Hana placed her in a little white blanket, turning walking over to Rin who stared at the small bundle in her arms. He was flat, empty, his babies out and right there. Mephisto took a peek as she was bending and gasped lightly then crooned.

"She's beautiful~" Mephisto crooned at the baby who whined in displeasure as neither of these were her mother when she was placed in Rin's arms which held her securely. He looked down at her and laughed lightly stroking the few wisps of dark brown hair on her head, her eyes screwed shut still when she attempted opening her eyes, the lashes dark and beautifully long already for a newborn. Her eyes were big and curious then, an intense blue that struck Rin breathless at the color and the small barely there mole under her mouth like her father. "What her name?"

Rin stared at her, at her cute sweet face, wide blue eyes and little mole under her mouth and smiled. "Yuri. She's Yuri."

Hana nodded as she wrote that down on a little card, stuck it on the babies crib changing the blanket for a clean one when Yuri was taken away by Mephisto and placed in her little crib as he crooned over her and, much like how his father said he smiled at him when he was first born, Yuri giggled. There was a repeat of a shrieking baby when Hana was walking over and placing another baby in his arms. "This one is the second born. Boy."

Rin stared at this baby, his pale skin, soft little locks of navy blue hair, the two moles under his left eye just like his father when his lashes also attempted to open and Rin felt his chest squeeze as he stared at wide, surprised teal eyes and he smiled a little wider. "Shiro. This one is Shiro."

"You named your two oldest after your parental figures. Nice of you to do so." Mephisto noted smiling when he took Shiro from Rin and before he could even count the minutes through the throbbing pain of his abdomen, three babies were cleaned and ready for naming and to see their mother. Shiro and Yuri had their little cribs next to him with name cards, when the third baby was placed in his arms.

This boy also have navy blue wisps of hair, had one mole under his mouth and one under his left eye and his eyes were already open and surprised at the world around him though Rin strangely believed that they could see perfectly even if they say a babies vision doesn't develop fully for some months afterwards. But his eyes were interesting to Rin, his left eye a bright teal and his right eye the intense blue of his own and he smiled. "He's Takashi."

A fourth baby was put in his arms after, the fourth born and third son making him smile happily only to just lightly, softly, gasp at the new baby in his arms and felt a tug at his heart. This baby had soft wisps of dark brown hair on his head and wide teal eyes but he was strangely bare of any moles his other three siblings but he was beautiful. Identical to Yukio and it made Rin's heart ache but he lifted the baby kissing his forehead softly making him whine just a bit. "He's Makoto."

"They're all so cute~" Mephisto cooed at the babies who looked up at him, all irises ranging from intense blue to teal, and smiled at this. They were truly like what he imagined them being when thinking of babies for Rin and Yukio. He noticed the last baby, the fifth one, and smiled. "Last one~"

Rin smiled instantly laughing lightly as he looked at his fifth baby, the hider, and smiled at her likeness to himself. She had wisps of hair that were navy blue and wide intense blue eyes with moles in the exact places as her father and yet she was utterly beautiful even if she was a size smaller than her brothers and sister, she was adorable and precious. "She's Saki." He looked at her and felt his heart squeeze then looked at the other four. His babies. _His._ No one would take them from him and he felt the strong feelings to protect as he had in the very beginning when he first found he was carrying them.

"I love them so much." He marveled at this when Saki was put in her plastic crib and he looked at all five of them from his angle and Hana smiled at him softly while Mephisto crooned over the babies happily and then grinned at Rin. He was staring at his children wide eyed, surprised with how healthy they all looked despite being born at six months. He wanted to hold them all again but he was so tired. So so tired and his body hurt like he'd been hit with a spiked baseball bat.

"It's truly an intense thing, isn't it?" Hana asked smiling at Rin softly as she dried her hands and sighed. "We'll have to move you and the babies, Rin, so you're not sleeping in some bloody place. Mephisto, do you think you could carry or help Rin to the living room? There's no way he can climb those stairs without pulling his stitches out."

"Yes, ma'am!" Mephisto held his hand out as he curled an arm around Rin's shoulders and helped the boy up. Rin nearly cried out at the pain that flushed through his body the moment he put weight on his feet. He held it in as not to scare his children and shuffled to the living room slowly with Mephisto, ram rod straight do to the taught pulling of the stitches and he whined loudly in pain when he got to the living room at the agonizing slowness. He laid on the couch sighing out when he looked up at Mephisto.

"Mephisto, can I trust you?" He whispered then as he stared up at him with fatigue pulling at his features, feeling like this had been one long week in one damn half an hour.

"Rin, I've been hiding you from the Vatican for the past six months." Mephisto stated with an incredulous look then got serious. "Why?"

"I have the biggest favor I could ever ask you to do for me." Rin whispered as he heard Hana cooing at the babies as she got them situated to be pushed to the living room. "I had a dream the other night, with Shiro and Yuri in it. My parents. Mom told me to go to the cave she had me and Yukio in, because all hell is going to break loose tonight."

"So your dead mother told you to go to the cave where she died?" Mephisto asked with that same incredulousness he'd had previously but seemed to understand what Rin was asking of him. "You want me to bring you there to hide out?"

"She said too and...Mephisto, I feel something big is going to happen. I don't want to be in the cave it's the strongest _need_ to get there. Like everything is unsafe and that cave is the homing beacon telling me to go go go. But I'm so slow with the birth and everything.." Rin trailed off hoping Mephisto picked up where he left off and Mephisto did, nodding slowly, his eyes dark with this favor Rin was asking of him and Rin closed his eyes tired. "Let me sleep for the night."

"And in the morning I'll bring you and the children to the cave." He paused. "You know, I read it isn't safe for newborns to be outdoors."

"Me and Yukio were born there, practically, don't worry. Besides, these aren't normal babies after all." Rin reminded him then got an interesting thought. "Hey, you said when I was born I was covered in blue flames right?"

Mephisto blinked curiously and tilted his head just ab it."Yes, that's correct. What about it?"

"I just noticed it. None of the babies were covered in blue flames were they?" Rin asked opening his eyes looking at Mephisto's surprised look on his face and they both blinked wide eyed."How will we figure out which one has flames and which one is immune? Without testing it."

"When they become older, I'm sure we'll figure it out. Female demons could be different, I suspect Yuri might have them but I can't be sure. Satan has never had a female, let alone two, in his blood line." Mephisto replied shrugging as Hana, who seemed to be taking forever, walked into the room finally with all five babies and tilted her head curiously at the conversation she'd walked in on.

"Yuri and Saki are the only girls in the bloodline as Satan's spawns?" She asked with interest in her voice as she looked down at the five cribs, situating them by Rin and the boy looked at them intently like they would disappear from their beds, those soft sweet smelling bundles of baby.

"Yes. This makes them a rarity and, if either one has the flames like I think, they'll be desired after when they get older." Rin prickled at this when Mephisto smiled and yawned lightly which inspired three more yawned from the other two adults and one from a baby. "But that won't be for years, Rin. Don't worry, rejoice! You're children, Yuri, Shiro, Takashi, Makoto and Saki were all born on this day, March twenty eight at-" He checked his watch and yawned. "-three thirty in the morning."

"I'll get the birth certificates written up for you in the morning." Hana replied placing her hands on her hips when the three stared at one another and she smiled ruffling Rin's hair affectionately. "Congratulations, Mommy Rin. Also, good night!"

"Good night!" Mephisto sighed out standing up and stretching. "I shall be upstairs~ Shriek if you need anything."

"I will." Rin nodded then smiled as he settled in carefully as not to pull any stitches and closed his eyes. "Good night, everyone."


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. Sick! My whole family has been getting sick with something and I have finally caught it! This chapter is in three sections, much to my strange irritation, but it had to be in three sections even if it seems soooo bad. But it's this one, then twenty seven and the last chapter. I am most definitely posting a little after story, however, with the babies! But for now, despite how this feels cringy to me, enjoy the new chapter while I go get better!

_"Hi, Daddy." Yukio looked up and around at the scenery. It was snowing, outside of both an unfamiliar and familiar cabin with a light snow around him and barely there breeze. It was spring, it seemed, and yet it still snowed, everything was alive and green but snow came down like Q tips. He looked for the voice when he noticed a giggle and looked up to see two little girls, one with long brown hair and another with short navy blue locks. They both smiled like he was the most special person in the world._

_"Daddy?" He echoed the word with an incredulous tone and the girls smiled brightly, leaning on the porch railing and looked at him. He wanted to snap, tell them not to do that as it was dangerous but swallowed it down. "Who's your father?"_

_"You!" The brown haired girl smiled widely at him, sliding up to stand on the railing and the other little girl stared in awe then giggled at the other's antics. "You're our Daddy!"_

_"That' s-" Yukio tried to speak but honestly couldn't as he stared at these girls. At their coloring and nearly laughed hysterically as it fit in like a snapping of a puzzle piece._

_"See? You know it! You know us!" The navy blue haired girl smiled brightly then tugged on the end of the other's dress. "Yu, come down! We need to tell Daddy!"_

_"We can't." The brown haired girl, he now marked as her name possibly being Yu, frowned at the brown haired girl. "Mama doesn't want us too, Sa."_  
_Sa and Yu. Such weird names or even nicknames. "What are you talking about?" He finally asked bringing two pairs of eyes on him and the older of the two, the brown haired girl, frowned softly with pursed lips._

_"I can't tell you." She finally got out in a mumble and jumped down, her feet small and left tiny prints in the snow like a fairy and she walked up to Yukio and he noticed she just barely reached above his belly button. "But I can tell you this- don't look for Mama. Please. Mama doesn't want to but he doesn't see another way to end this." She suddenly had tears welling in her eyes. "Please, Daddy. Don't do this."_

_Yukio stared down at those eyes that, even from inches away, he noted the color. He opened his mouth to state, to say, she had her mother's eyes when he noticed the other girl moving, Sa, jumping over the railing to Yu and looked up at him. He saw the color, Yu's eyes, imprinted in her face as well. They both threw their arms around him in a tight hug that felt warm, hot even, and he felt an urge to strangely cry. He didn't know the reason behind it but the tears pressed against his eyes. He was opening his mouth to speak again when he felt a pulling, tugging, away from these remarkably familiar little girls. He wanted to stay, he realized, wanted to stay and talk with these beings whatever they were but the light was getting brighter and brighter until he could just barely-_

* * *

 "Yukio!" He woke with a snort eyes wide, the teal bright in the darkness as he looked up at Shura who was staring at him intensely. "Hurry up, get dressed. The Vatican wants us at a meeting."

"Another one?" Yukio groaned as he rolled to the end of his bed and stood up stretching with a groan. "Let me shower and shit then get dressed. Why another meeting?"

"Mephisto's gone missing." Shura replied turning on her heel walking to the living room. "But Rin had the babies early this morning, Yukio. Satan is preparing for something, everyone feels it. They're trying to avoid another Blue Night but it's not looking good."

Yukio heard that but what he wanted to know, desperately, was if Rin was still alive. His mind only focused on the simple fact that Rin had the babies. "Is he-"

"I could sense that boy from a mile away. Wherever he is, he's alive and kicking. I also sense three more spawns of Satan, three with the flames, so it narrows it down to which children they want to....dispose of, if they find him and find the babies." Shura spoke softer and softer like regret was tugging at her and he felt his heart freeze in his chest. He still felt those thin, hot arms wrapping around his waist as they hugged him and called him Daddy and he felt abruptly sick. He was so stupid!

"I need to get ready, Shura." Yukio finally squeezed out and got a strange look from Shura as he turned to his adjacent bathroom and shut the door tight feeling like he would vomit. The babies. Yu and Sa, god how dumb was he? Those girls could-no, _have_ to be his. Yuri and Saki. "How stupid am I?" He got those words out in a whisper feeling something heavy dragging on his mind as he pressed a hand to his forehead and turned the water on in the shower.

He shed his clothes and stepped into the shower face first shutting his eyes glad for the heat that sent shivers down his spine and soothed his aching muscles. He felt dread in his stomach but also a strange sort of determination to find Rin, to see with his eyes he was real, alive and the babies as well. He turned from the water, letting it wash down his back and opened his eyes as he pursed his lips softly taking the dream into account and moved his wet locks of hair from his face. Shura said there was three more spawns, five babies, three spawns. He felt an icy fist close around his heart when the notion, the vaguest thought, swam by that Yuri and Saki were of the bloodline. How else could two infants appear in a dream and present themselves in a child body? Speaking like an adult? He wanted to vomit thinking those two, his daughters, would possible be harmed by the Vatican. But who could the third spawn be? He had three sons, anyone of them could be one of the continuation of the bloodline but he had no clue, no inkling, as to who it could be as the third child didn't appear in his dream before he was so abruptly awoken by Shura. He had no idea which one, Shiro, Takashi or Makoto carried their mother's flames.

"Stop!" He hissed locking his fingers behind his head as his lashes lowered slightly, water pouring down his back, and he shuddered with a cold, icy sensation sliding through his veins. He didn't want to find his brother, surprisingly, didn't want them to see the children and know of his sin. His sexual, loving, relationship with his own brother and that these spawns were of his genealogy as well. He felt panic sliding along his skin, dancing like dust and settling like needles in his flesh and tugging softly. Repeatedly. "Stop!"

"Yukio? Are you done?" Shura called out but it was muffled compared to the water, door, and the static in his head as he slid his forearms to cover his ears and yet gripped his wet hair. It needed to stop but it grew increasingly, the longer he stood there and he hurried to wash up. He couldn't think about those wide pairs of intense blue eyes, just like their mother, and not feel like vomiting and feeling ill.

"Al-Almost!" He stuttered, tripped, over the word when he closed his eyes tight hoping it went unnoticed as he scrubbed his body and his hair hurriedly only to get out but the sensation of needles tugging at his skin remained. He could clean himself as hard as he wanted, punish this body as long as he wanted, but some part of him would always want to crawl out of this skin that felt borrowed. "I need to come out to get dressed! Get out!"

"Alrighty!" She disappeared then with a soft click and he walked out into the empty room, shivering lightly, as he walked to his closet with actions so slow that he felt like someone set his normal speed to slow motion. He didn't want to do this. He couldn't. He pulled his clothes on agonizingly slow with buttons being the worst time consumer until he pulled his glasses on and brushed his wet hair. It was getting a little shaggy, growing past his ears lightly and brushing just an inch past the nape of his neck. He wondered, other than Yuri, which one looked like him and he squashed the feeling as he turned pulling his shoes on and walking to the door after getting that done, grabbing his coat, and opening the door.

Shura looked up from where she was standing by the door, eyes a touch wide as she looked up at him, he looked back and he nodded. It was the loudest action he ever did, words just mere mumbles, and he followed her even as his stomach grew tighter and tighter with that black, icy hand of dread.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright here, Rin?" Mephisto asked looking at the panting Rin who's face was creased tight with pain as he leaned against the cave wall. He was all the way at the back, light no longer reaching there but he managed to use his flames and light a few candles which just gave an unsettling blue glow in the darkness. His stomach was flames and he felt like sobbing but his babies were in their little Moses baskets Mephisto picked out and he smiled softly at their wide eyes as they looked at the new place.

"I'll be fine. It's only for a few days, maybe a week at most." Rin replied as he reached out when Makoto began whining, tears forming in his big teal eyes as Rin winced leaning forward just a bit to pick the baby up and hold him to his chest. "You have their bottles and stuff?"

"I do I do~ I have a small, battery powered burner so you can warm up the formula for them when needed." Mephisto murmured placing it down and put the baby bag near Rin then hesitated staring at his younger, half brother's tired pale face and hesitated from leaving."Rin, are you truly certain about staying here? We can find somewhere else to hide you and the babies-"

"This is where I need to be." Rin firmly stated looking up at Mephisto, his heart suddenly hitting hard against his ribs like a warning and held Makoto to his chest tightly making him whine but snuggle in deeper. "I can't be anywhere else seeing as my instincts just scream 'run run run!' and to hide in here. I'll become a mental case! I'll be perfectly fine here, Mephisto. Trust me!"

"...." Mephisto stared at Rin feeling a sense of dread when his phone finally tweeted softly and he looked at the screen only to hiss. "I have to go. They're out giving a manhunt for you and I. They've been told of three new spawns of Satan and want to see me immediately and want to get you in as well!"

"Go." Rin sounded firm as he looked at Mephisto who nodded rushing out of the cave when he paused by the opening looking back into nothing but blackness but he could see down to see a barely there blue dot.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

Mephisto pursed his lips before he turned with a cocky smile on his lips and shouted down into the cave. "Stay alive!"

Rin, at the other end, smiled then fully and put Makoto back in his Moses basket and moved to his knees carefully even if his stomach shrieked in protest. "You too, Mephisto! You gotta live for the babies to call you Uncle Mephy!"

He heard Mephisto's delighted gasp and squeal which made him laugh loudly as he felt Mephisto's presence leave and left him alone then.He felt his smile sliding off his face slowly, his gaze dropping to large, wide eyes of the babies staring up at him all five expecting him to do something amazing. He smiled at them softly when Saki let out a little whine of hunger, her face wrinkling up, when he smiled reaching into the diaper bag dragging it over with jolts of pain in his stomach he reached in grabbing a bottle, switching that little burner on and watched it warm up and he put the bottle on it. He then picked Saki up and sat back against the wall again lying her against his knees that he bent and pulled up lightly, her wide blue eyes staring into his and he smiled stroking her soft, silky cheek. All his babies were just beautiful perfection.

"Hm? Oh your bottles done!" Rin softly cooed picking up the warm bottle and shifted back to sit with his legs crossed tucking her into the crook of his arm instinctively and put the nipple against her lips. She latched on gulping down the liquid fiercely and happily. He smiled at the small fingers curling around his finger when he held it out and he felt like a sunbeam had just rested in his chest and was swimming through his veins. Saki was tiny but she had a hard, tight grip on her making him smile at the tightness and looked at the rest of the babies that wiggled impatiently as if waiting to be fed as well and he pulled his finger from Saki's grip making her whine but then that tiny fist curled into his shirt. He was grateful he had a warmer keeping their small space warm, the snow was coming down hard outside and the babies had thick clothing on but he felt like it wasn't enough; he looked at them noticing none of them shivering or whining, so he figured they must be okay. 

He used his free hand to get out four other bottles and placed them carefully on the warmer and smiled proudly at his handwork and waited for them to warm up as Saki chugged down the formula. She didn't seem to be able to hold any more when it got to just a little sliver of it, her stomach pudgy from the amount of warm formula and she seemed content if not just a little sleepy at that moment. He picked up Makoto and picked up a bottle, warmed up finally, and brought the nipple to his lips and he latched on much like Saki had. He repeated this process with Takashi, Shiro and Yuri until all five were fed and content in their baskets that he pulled closer to him and stared at their small, tiny faces and he felt his stomach burning with pain but he smiled nonetheless. Like he said in the beginning, they truly were worth it and he couldn't be happier. He looked out at the darkness of the cave, how it felt longer and deeper than it was and the soft blue flame of the candles would supply him for the next few days but he felt a cold, dread slid in his veins like a snake, tightening and making his muscles tense.

He didn't tell Mephisto this but he saw blue flames in the distance on the way up and he'd known. He knew he didn't have a few days in this cave. He knew his time of running these past six months with his children were up and he had to face that. He heard the soft howling of the wind outside and leaned his head back on the wall, closing his eyes as the babies either amused themselves with looking up or dozing off to sleep, he almost fell asleep. Almost being the key word. He was just slipping off slowly, like water creeping across the surface of a counter, when he heard a soft barely there noise over the loud howling of the wind. A soft crunching of boots on snow was making it's way to the cave opening. He scrambled up on his knees and blew the candle out quickly, darkness enveloping them and a baby whimpered at the suddenness of it and he reached down to that whimpering baby, making soft soothing noises.

"It's okay. It'll be okay just be quite," Rin softly whispered as he forced himself to stand when he heard the dreaded sound of boot steps on a cave floor. He nearly buckled at the pain searing through him like a cattle prod and stood straight up, the stitches tightly pulling but he panted quietly through this.

He shifted the babies behind him with his foot carefully, one at a time, and tried to stand on his own but found he couldn't. His body couldn't bear the pain rolling through him when he he noticed a bright light approaching and he felt his tail unfurl from his waist, where it'd been curled since the babies birth yesterday, like a comfort seat belt. He swallowed lightly as the steps stopped and light was soft, the lamp he held was bright enough to illuminate the cave and his eyes landed on the painfully familiar face. His first instinct was to run right to him, hug him, show him their beautiful children but he stood frozen with his eyes widening as he noticed for the first time the dead look in his eyes. He noticed the intent behind that dead look and his veins froze and his heart seemed to refuse to pump blood for a moment. And like his freezing body he could only muster one thing out of his mouth in surprise, anger, shock, surprise, happiness all in one but out sharp like one warning.

"Yukio."


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird this feels like a finale even as I write it? I tried to make up for all the chapters I felt were bad with this one so I tried to amke it as long as possible! I still feel like death is coming for me iwth this sickness but I'm kinda feeling better! Tired as hell but better! But here's this chapter and I'll be back, maybe later tonight with the last chapter! Enjoy!

"Let go!" Mephisto barked as he was dragged into the meeting room of the Vatican and wrenched himself away. He looked up with seething anger in his forest green irises that was so intense they nearly crackled like green lightening. "What's the meaning of this?" 

"Where have you been, Mephisto Pheles? You disappeared for two whole days which is unbecoming of you and your obvious dedication to the Vatican." A voice spoke, he wasn't sure from where, but his lips curled and he barked out a laugh. They made him sound like some dog and that wasn't what he was. He was no dog and he certainly wasn't put on a leash for them to yank to their pleasure. 

"I'm not a lap dog, you know!" Mephisto stated then with a smirk curling at his lips as he looked upwards. "I am no ones dog so do not speak to me as if I am one." 

"Oh? Then should we call you Samael? King of Time?" The same voice spoke when Mephisto felt the urge to surge up and grab this owner of the voice and rip their tongue out for saying his real name. He wasn't protective of it but it was the simple way they said it, like it was a..a mockery. 

"Call me what oyu please but I am not one to mock." Mephisto stated but his voice no longer rang with a playful irritation but a dark, slow warning like the growl a dog gives, a hiss of a cat or the warning rattle of a rattlesnake. He was sure it did not go unheard and knew they'd be walking, treading, carefully on their words next as he knew that they knew the extent of damage he could cause for them and this realm. He could make Satan, his father, appear like a ballerina. 

"No mocking here, Mephisto!" Another voice rang, a female, and his eyes cut to the origin of it then cursed silently the identical robes they all wore. He found it irritating when he dragged his eyes to the one Balcony directly in front of him, the same one he'd stood in front of when Rin's sword cracked. "We merely wish to get to the topic at hand." 

He snorted. "Then stop wasting time picking at me and get down to it. I have places to be! I have a school to run!" 

"We understand you started, or invested, in True Cross Academy. We will not keep you long." A pause. "You remember your duty to the Vatican, Mephisto? Report all updates on the son of Satan. To make up for not killing him when you had the chance, you're to report and tell us everything." 

"Of course, I know that better than anyone." He bitterly replied staring at the balcony and wondered what they would do if he released his power and made it crash to the floor. There was something wrong here, with this scenario, but he just couldn't place his finger on  _what_ it was. 

"Then why did you lie to us, Mephisto?" The same voice, original one, rang out and he clenched his jaw before swallowing down the vulgar sentence he longed to spew at this and smiled charmingly instead as he locked his hands together on the handle of his umbrella. 

"Lie? I told no lies, I gave you updates! Is that considered a lie now a days?" Mephisto asked as he feigned naivety and smiled like he'd been told the funniest story. "You need your heads screwed on tighter! I think they might be getting to loose and falling off." 

"Mephisto Pheles, Samael King of Time, why did you fail to inform us that Rin Okumura the spawn of Satan, was pregnant?" He froze at this voice, his face still beaming in that smile, but he felt frozen to the core. How? How did they find out about that? 

"Excuse me, what are you saying?" Mephisto finally got out his eyes cold to hide his panic that beat like a moths wings in his chest. He'd never felt panic before, not in his centuries of life, but something about this scenario was making him feel all sorts of things the past six months. 

"Rin Okumura, Spawn of Satan, recently had five children. Why did you fail to tell us of this?"The question was asked yet again making him blink and feel as clueless as a three year old being asked a certain color. He stared up but felt the urge to lower his eyes and think through a lie. 

"I-" He started to speak when he felt a rip, a change, in that moment that nearly had him shouting at the wild anger that beat through his system like a soft echo. This barely scratched surface of anything and he felt the urge to run out of there. Rin. Rin's anger was leaking onto him. Shit. Shit! He knew he needed to go but his feet refused to move and even if the Vatican said his name a thousand times he could not bring himself to speak. He just couldn't.

* * *

"What are you here to do, Yukio." Rin's words came out like a whip as he stared into those teal eyes then noticed Shura not even five, six steps behind him and smiled coldly. "So. You're screwing her? Sorry, but that's not going to wash away the incest or the evidence our children provide." He paused then smiled sadly. "I love you so much, Yukio, it doesn't have to go this way. It doesn't have to be me against you." 

"It's the way it works, Rin. Those children need to go. Three of them are spawns of Satan! What will you do if they have children and continue the line? You're doing nothing but promising a future of unpredictable children of Satan!" Yukio replied as if completely ignoring Rin's show of love and Rin felt his heart nearly break when he looked at Yukio. "Rin, you know I love you but are they worth it? I expected you to die, you did too, but here you are! Held together in the middle by some thread because they were inside you."

"It's not their fault!" Rin shouted throwing his hand back at his children, the ones he could no longer breath without, and begged Yukio with his eyes to understand. "They didn't ask to be here! They didn't ask to be born! Yukio, they are not here by intention! They're an accident so they're innocent! Can't you see that?"

"It won't be seen that way to the Vatican." Yukio stated then took a small step forward and Rin watched it with the eyes of a hawk and felt a growl slip past his clenched teeth and Yukio heard it, must have, for he took a small step back. Hesitation coated his features. "Remember how you talked about adopting a child? Rin, we can do it that way! The Vatican won't breath down our necks and they won't hurt them. We can have a fresh start!"

"I don't want that!" Rin shrieked the words tearing out of his throat as he slammed his hand on the wall, eyes flaming as his tail whipped through the air viciously. "I don't want to start over! I don't want a fresh start! I want _them!"_

"You can't!" Shura snapped at him with hard eyes and when Rin stared at her he didn't see the mentor, the friend, in her eyes that he had in the very beginning. What he saw was a woman who was in love with Yukio, or lusting, and found him to be a child, inconvenience. He growled at her as he heard a baby whimper and he fought the urge to turn and pick that child up and hold him to his chest then shriek at Yukio to look, look at them and deny he wanted them. They were the same children that had been in him from the very beginning.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" He shrieked again feeling anger, black and lethal, ripple in him as he stared at her. She was threat. Everything in him that made up his demonic half, his Satanic heritage, whispered for him to tear her apart and rip her down from head to groin so she no longer posed a threat to him and his children. He strangely didn't feel that way about Yukio, he actually felt the urge to beg Yukio to understand. His Satanic side saw Yukio as his mate, his lover, and someone he could not hurt.

"Rin!" Rin's intense, angry blue eyes landed on Yukio. His teal eyes were just as intense but he held a hand out. "Listen to me. We can start over, we can't afford five children and think about them! Do you want them to grow up under the scrutiny of the Vatican?"

"They won't!" He snapped like a whip staring at Yukio briefly before dragging his eyes to Shura. She was a threat and threats needed to be dealt with."They are the same children, Yukio, that were kicking against your hand. They love you still! If you'd just look at them and see how they look like you you'd see how I can't let you, or her, or anyone touch them!"

"Rin-" Yukio struggled to get that out as his cold facade, his wall, cracked with Rin's wide blue eyes staring into his own and he easily saw Yuri and Saki in his face. How they'd take after him and have his facial structure when they got big and shoved it all down. "That's not possible."

Rin actually shrieked a growl when Shura and Yukio stepped forward and he leaned back to his children's baskets and took on a predatory crouch in front of them, tail like a knife whizzing through the air. " _Back up!"_ He shrieked through growls as he stared at them and he felt anger rip through him intensify with a flame, a single one, ripple and sway inside him threatening to explode. His vision was tainting with red and black, throbbing with his heart and his teeth ached from the tight clenching.

"Rin, be rational." Yukio tried taking another step forward and Rin couldn't shriek another growl louder than he had and Yukio saw the familiar blue flicker by Rin's temple. "You need to calm down, Rin! Just listen to the fresh start! The Vatican will forgive you and I'll give you anything you want!"

"You can't give me _them!"_ Rin screeched through clenched teeth, his eyes blue flames as they burned out of his pale face and his muscles trembled with his anger. He didn't want too but that flickering flame inside him was aching, itching, to explode and protect his babies but he didn't want to hurt Yukio. He couldn't hurt Yukio even if his brother was all but tell him to let the Vatican kill their children and start over with something not of his body.

"But we could have a child! Give them a new start! Rin, think rationally please!" Yukio sounded desperate when Rin screeched wordlessly at him and Yukio saw just how demonic his brother looked and could see him as nothing but the spawn of Satan. "Rin!"

"No! No! Back up! Up! Away! get away from me and them!" He shrieked at them as Yukio took another itching step forward and he felt his skin tightening on his body if possible and he gasped in and out like he couldn't breath. What was going on? Where was Mephisto? He gasped when he felt two distinct stitches breaking in his stomach and a little warm bloom on his gauze. " _Get away from us!"_

Yukio could only stare wide eyed at the wild beast his once cheerful brother and beautiful lover had become and he felt his heart breaking. He reached behind him, staring at Rin, lightly touching the gun there to remind him of the other option even if it made his heart rip open and shriek not to do it. "Rin, you've done enough. You got to play pregnant Mommy and Mommy for a few days but now it's time to stop." 

Rin laughed humorlessly, the sound cringey and high with an unhinged edge. "You don't just _stop_ playing Mommy! It's a life long role, Yukio! It's _being_ Mommy and you _being_ Daddy! There is no switching up anything or erasing the data on a game! _There is no starting over!"_

"Is that you're final answer then, Rin?" Yukio asked losing all pleading as his face drained and became a mask with bright, burning teal irises. Rin stared at him when he noticed Yukio's hand touching something behind him and he tensed like an animal about to pound and he stood up straight like someone commanded him to do so, like he could suddenly stand straight unlike two minutes ago. Yukio saw the dull glaze on his brother's intense blue eyes and the bags beneath them as he dragged his eyes from Yukio's hidden hand and that explosion rose to the challenge as they met Yukio's teal eyes.

"Don't." Rin whispered when a baby behind him wailed out in distress and he couldn't turn to them. He apologized to them, all five, mentally when he clenched his teeth for  a moment as the shriek came up. _"Don't!"_

Yukio felt something warm drip on his cheek and Rin was sure he had the similar warmth on his cheeks but he was cold cold cold. He couldn't feel anything other than this black rage and the urge to protect what was his. He couldn't feel his body. "I'm sorry, Nii-san." 

Rin jerked visibly at that word and the whispers to _do it do it do it_ refused to be ignored as he curled his hands into fists and that flickering flame inside him danced and began to spread. ** _"Don't!_** " He screeched the word that seemed to drag up from his very being as he stepped forward from his children and the flame that danced upwards and bloomed like a demented flower. His vision gave out as he disconnected with the last shriek of his name, possibly, as the answer surged and came out. He wold learn later, much later, he exploded in a bright brilliant blue that made the sky glow even from within the cave.

He couldn't know now, as it exploded, as he was floating in a black ocean that promised forever with his babies and a future where they could grow. A future where he could be happy.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Chapter Twenty Eight. The last chapter. I thank you people for the comments, kudos and views! It's much appreciated not that I'm not going to be back with a second, mini story, but still thank you a lot! Now, on to the last chapter! And, again, thanks a lot! I'm glad so many people liked this story!

The twittering birds were loud as Rin rolled over in bed, lashes fluttering and his brows pulling together tight as he made a low noise. It took a few minutes but with the sun in his face he managed to open his eyes groggily, sitting up right with a few locks of hair sticking up, and walked to the window rubbing the back of his head. The birds were loud this morning, louder than normal, but he figured they were celebrating the new spring time as well and he smiled lightly. He didn't think winter would ever end but here was May, spring in full swing and summer not even one month away it felt. He turned rubbing his eyes softly to cross his room lightly with soft brushing of his bare feet against the floor boards and he opened his door. He walked down the hall, lightly humming, when he heard a soft noise as he approached the door and smiled.

He pushed open the door and smiled as he walked in looking at the first crib by the door, pressed to the left wall. "Good morning, Yuri~ My baby girl how are you this morning?" He crooned at the baby as she kicked her legs happily and actually let out a squealing peal of noise. Her intense blue eyes, no different from when she was born, shined up at him.He scooped her up into his arms and against his chest where she smiled happily, the smile never failing to make his chest tight with warmth at the sight of it.He checked the other babies and found they were still sleeping and he smiled at that when he left the little home made nursery to cart Yuri downstairs to get her fed.

He bounced down the stairs gently and slowly then turned to the kitchen where he'd make her bottle and smiled softly when he balanced her in his one armed hold and then prepared to make her bottle. She clung onto his shirt tightly, her little fist making his heart squeezed with the cuteness as he felt it cling tight and he shook her bottle after getting the water and formula in it and then popped it in the microwave to warm it up. He smiled when the knocks on the door came, loud and crisp, he smiled walking across the kitchen with Yuri waving one little fist giggling and he walked to the front door opening it. There stood Mephisto and Hana smiling pleasantly at him, both now closer to Rin than anyone on this planet and he smiled.

"How's the baby?" Mephisto was taking Yuri before Rin understood it but laughed when she let out that squealing noise of delight when Mephisto lifted her high over his head, her little legs kicking and waving her arms happily. Her intense blue eyes shone like the sky and her dark brown hair was growing steadily darker into a soft silky cap on her head. "Oh look at you~ So cute! What a cutie patootie!"

"Pfft!" Hana covered her mouth and Rin fought the urge to break down in laughter with her as he grinned at Mephisto's baby talk. "I don't think I'll ever get used to the baby talk he does!"

"Me neither!" Rin whispered between little giggles and she grinned at him. Her hair was tied back at the base of her neck and her soft golden eyes shined at him like the sun. "How have you been?"

"Good! How about you though? I know...that night was traumatic for you. How have you been dealing with it?" She asked as she stepped into the house and he smiled softly at her shutting the door behind her and she turned looking at him, a piece of dark hair sliding free from her hair tie. She may be a friend of his now, along with Shiemi, she felt more like his mother lately not that he minded it but he smiled softly.

"I'm fine. The babies are alright too! Being two months old they don't really have much to remember of that night after all. Though I really just want to how he is." Rin softly murmured to her in response as Yuri actually giggled, a feat many would say impossible for a two month old, but here she was giggling away and smiling like the sun as she was lifted carefully above Mephisto's head as he danced around the room.

"I know, Rin. He..honestly misses you too but maybe he can come visit soon enough. He wanted me to tell you he regrets what he has done and did do but he isn't sure he can see you yet. He says it's nothing to do with you but more with him getting his head on straight." Hana replied as she then looked up at Rin and they both walked to the living room together where Mephisto was still dancing around with Yuri above his head and her eyes gleamed with delight. She was the oldest of all five and reminded him the most of his mother at such a young age and it made him ecstatic."Can I go and see if any of the other babies are up?"

Rin chuckled feeling strangely like a person owning baby kittens. All five babies had wrapped him, Hana and Mephisto around their tiny fingers with their alluring adorableness that was the way of babies. "Sure, anyone of them could be awake but I wouldn't count on it. When I grabbed Yuri all the others were sound asleep."

"Maybe one'll be up!" She jumped up excitedly running to the stairs and thumping up the stairs to the nursery. He smiled when Mephisto sat on the couch, Yuri sat on his lap cutely like a tiny doll with large, intense blue eyes that smiled at him like he was the best person on the planet but he smiled at her making her squeal with happiness.

"You know, two months old, these babies are a little more advanced." Mephisto noted as he let Yuri hold onto his pointer fingers and he smiled at the soft, squishy grip of the two month old's pudgy hands. "Yukio would love these children, you know."

"I know. He's missing out a lot on their every day lives, even if their two months old, they're constantly hitting milestones and it's adorable to watch." He paused. "I just don't know when he'll come and see them. Hana told me he'd see me when he got his head on straight but who knows when that'll be."

"I'm sure it'll be soon. Your brother has a good head on his shoulders and wouldn't purposely ignore you for a long time. Hell, he could come today! You just need to keep confidence your brother will come and see you along with the children." Mephisto replied tilting his head just a bit when thumping steps on the stairs were the loudest thing with Hana giggling. She walked in holding Shiro and Takashi in her arms grinning widely. Yuri looked up giving a smile at the sight of her two brothers, waving her arms crazily and squealing softly.

"These two were up so you can have one to hold as well!" Hana exclaimed happily as she bent handing him Shiro who stared up at him with a smile already, teal eyes shining like a sun beam and his own hair, navy blue like Rin's, was growing into a silky cap on his head and darkening up.Takashi was in a pouty, quite mood that made his teal and blue irises flare softly every once in a while as he kicked his legs. "I really love his eyes, Rin~ It's like the genes couldn't decide what color to give him and they mish-moshed to this!"

"I know!" Rin beamed in pride when Mephisto jumped in and Shiro waved his hands for attention and kicked his little legs. He was a little chubbier than his siblings but he was also happy like Yuri. "Your daughter, Yuri, looks like your mother! It's scary how much they look alike!"

"I can't believe the likeliness between them either!" Rin smiled as he stroked Shiro's navy blue locks of hair and the baby smiled at him in response and he smiled back then heard Yuri whine with Takashi and he smiled. "They're both hungry. It's taken, like, two months but I've figured out their noises of happiness, distress, anger, frustration and hunger."

"Want me to help you make the bottles?" Hana asked as Takashi wiggled and whined again when Rin stood up with Shiro letting a tiny noise out as he was hugged tight to Rin's chest. He cooed lightly, a barely there sound escaping his throat, but he smiled again.

"Nah, I got it." He replied walking to the kitchen with Shiro tugging on his shirt with his fierce grip while he pulled the fridge open. He was glad he'd made bottles earlier this morning as he was able to warm them up with that beautiful, beautiful bottle warmer Hana brought him the other day.

He placed the bottles in and pressed the button and leaned against the counter watching them heat up. He listened to Hana and Mephisto's baby babble in the other room and he hugged Shiro looking down into his teal eyes. He knew normal babies were born with blue eyes, typically, but his children were born with his and Yukio's eye color exactly. Like he'd stamped the colors in himself. He lightly rocked Shiro as the bottles warmed and he smiled when his son smiled and he stroked his navy blue locks again marveling at the coloring of his eyes again and smiled to himself as he rocked bodily and smiled softer.

"Your father would love you, Shiro. You know that, right?" He murmured gently as he stroked the soft locks softly and continuously with the side of his finger and smiled. "He'd love all of you if he bothered to come and actually _see_ you guys." Shiro gripped onto his finger tight when Rin offered it and he laughed when the warmer beeped lightly, turning his attention to the whining in the other room as he picked up the bottles one handed, tucking them in his elbow marveling at the warmth.

Rin then turned with Shiro giving a light giggle as he walked to the living room watching Hana and Mephisto try to calm Takashi and Yuri down when he grinned widely. "I got the bottles!"

Four different pairs of eyes meet his when Mephisto let out a shout of exhilaration with Hana and he could've sworn the babies did as well as he laughed.

* * *

"I don't want to leave!" Mephisto was pouting as Rin situated the babies in their respective baby swings, the settings on a barely there gentle swing as Saki had just woken up the other four were sleepy now after the long day of affection showered on them from Rin, Mephisto and Hana all together. Shiemi would be there tomorrow to shower them with affection as well but now that they were sleepy, catching up with Rin and the sun going down, Hana declared it was time they left.

Saki was resting in her mother's arms, wide eyed and alert, waving her little arms as she giggled happily in his arms. Rin smiled then trailed after Mephisto and Hana, feeling a tiny twinge in his chest at the thought of them leaving as he fought the urge to offer for them to both stay here. "You can come back any time, Meph, you know that."

"I know but stilllll!" He whined like a child as Hana pulled him out of the cabin gently and Rin laughed as they walked off the porch. "Rinnn! Stick up for meee! Let me sleep overrr!"

"Nope!" Rin chirped making Mephisto splutter as if offended and whined as Hana continued pushing him away from the cabin and he smiled at the sight when Hana looked over her shoulder winking. Rin listened to a soft noise Saki let out a sound of joy and clung to his shirt when he waved. "Bye! Talk to you later!"

"Later!" Hana called back when he turned back shutting the cabin door behind him sighing softly when he heard his phone, not the disposable, but his actual phone. He'd never heard the sound in the quiet cabin before but the sound was both strange and familiar wehn he walked to the living room where it was resting on the coffee table. He picked it up looking at the text message on the screen. Shiemi.

He laid out on the couch, Saki laying on his stomach, when he texted Shiemi back. His stomach didn't even twitch in discomfort when he laid his baby girl on his stomach, the stitches long removed and his scare was still healing but it didn't hurt as bad as it had that first few days of dealing with it and he was happy to have Saki's comforting weight on his belly. He made quick work to text Shiemi back with a quick snap shot of him and sent it to her then shifted, settling in, with Saki on his belly giggling lightly a few times as she twisted her tiny fists into his shirt and he stroked her soft navy blue wisps of hair. He'd made an appearance, one, with the children to the Vatican then disappeared back to the cabin and they hadn't bothered him since. He always figured he could go back home, in the city with his brother, continue his schooling unlike the home schooling he was doing now with the laptop Mephisto gave him that he occasionally watched Youtube videos on seeing as they installed a modem and it provided his own, fast wi-fi but that was about all the technology he had. Other than his phone.

He figured he should start his school work but put the sleek, thin laptop on the coffee table and pulled Youtube up and watched a few videos on there instead. He'd been zoning when he realized his stomach was growling and Saki had managed to put her small fist in her mouth and was sucking on it delightedly. She was lightly kicking her small feet and giggling, a smile around her fist, and he smiled. He was hungry so he could only imagine how Saki was feeling but realized her joy was for an entirely different reason when a rather disgusting scent assaulted Rin's nose and made it crunch up as she laughed. Her joy was so palable he squinted at his daughter, laying on her back now against his side, when he pushed himself up and she flapped her arms and kicked her legs in a crazed joy when he couldn't help but giving a little laugh.

"Did you just dirty your nappy?" He asked standing up and, sliding his hand under her head carefully, picked her up and turned to walk in the direction of the living room door way, walking briskly as she giggled and he reached the stairs fast going up them quickly. "You evil little girl you are!" She smiled like she was the proudest little girl on the planet as he walked to the nursery, her diaper definitely full, when he got on the floor pulling wipes over with a new diaper and set her on the floor carefully. He unbuttoned her onesie, pulling her legs out that kicked and he smiled at the dimple he caught in her left knee, opened her diaper and blew out a breath. "What a toxic girl you are! You always have such noxious poops I swear!"

She giggled happily as she smiled the entire time Rin changed her diaper, wiped her butt and got her a fresh diaper on and back in her onesie. "You are one lethal smelling little girl." He remarked as he got out to throw it away and he then came back picking up the baby again carefully and tucking her against his chest when he heard the strangest, almost nerve wracking sound. A knock on the front door. He shiftily made his way down stairs silently, his tail curiously swaying as he got to the bottom of the stairs wishing he'd let Mephisto install that peep hole he denied so many times. He shifted Saki tighter against his chest. 

He pulled open the door when he peeked out and almost dropped Saki in shock at the person staring back at him in equal surprise. "Yukio!" He gasped throwing the door open, Saki whining in displeasure at nearly being dropped by her mother. He felt guilt flood him as he looked at the baby staring up at him with disgruntled eyes that was much to mature for a two month old but his eyes flicked back to Yukio. He smiled weakly at Rin, his eyes soft, hesitant as they flicked to the baby then at his face. Rin felt tense, guilt coiling in his stomach like a pit of snakes wriggling there, he squished the baby to his chest tightly as he lightly bit the inside of his cheek softly, waiting for something to break the silence his heart ready to poud out of his chest when Yukio chose to speak.

"Can I come in?"


End file.
